Ecuacion Amorosa ppgzrrb
by chica phantom
Summary: QUE TANTO PUEDE PASAR CON LOS RRBZ Y LAS PPGZ VIVIENDO BAJO EL MISMO TECHO?... DE TODO! O.O
1. QUEEE VIVIR JUNTOS?

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas espero lo disfruten y como no todos los revews son bienvenidos hasta las amenazas de muerte si me tardo…**_

_**Ahora sin más el primer capitulo**_

**QUEEEEEE VIVIR JUNTOS!**

Era un día normal en N. Saltadilla los pajaros cantan, los niños están en la escuela, los padres en sus trabajos y un robot gigante manejado por un mono verde destruye todo lo que hay a su paso.

Pii pii pii (suenan los cinturones de nuestras heroínas)

Maestra mi zapato me habla- dijo una niña de ojos rosas

A mí me saludo mi nariz- dijo otra niña de ojos celestes

Y a mí no sé qué?- dijo para culminar una niña de ojos verdes

La maestra (_**tal vez demasiado ingenua**_) O pero que gravedad vallan a la enfermería!

Gracias- dijeron las tres y se fueron corriendo a la azotea

En la azotea

Sí que ocurre profesor-dijeron as tres al mismo tiempo

Mojo y los rrb destruyen la ciudad deténganlo y…

Como diga profesor- respondió Momoko

Genial algo de acción ya les quiero ver la cara cuando acabe con ellos-_**enserio tengo q decir quien dejo eso?**_

CHICAS ESPEREN!- grito el profesor desde el otro lado de la pantalla

¿Que ocurre profesor?- pregunto Miyako

Chicas solo deben detener a Mojo- al decir esto les vio a las tres cara de WTF? – lo qe ocurre es que necesito que traigan a los rrb a casa- _**(olovide mencionarlo el profesor junto con el alcalde acordaron con los padres de las ppgz que vivirían en el laboratorio, y les explicaron TODO… es pa q sepan)**_

QUE USTED UIERE QUE NOSOTRAS QUEEEE!-gritaron las tres al unisono

Se los explicare al llegar, solo hagan los que les pido

De acuerdo- dejo Momoko

Se transformaron y fueron a la ciudad

Muajajajajajajaja Mojo ama destruir, Mojo ama destrozar- la gente corria los edificios se destrozaban hasta que…

Detente ahí momo verde- grito Blossom

Martillo Sonico- fue lo último que escucho Mojo ya que fue golpeado por bellota y volo por el cielo _**(tipo pokemon)**_

Eso fue fácil- dijo la peli negra

Ahora viene lo difícil- dijo Bubbles

Llevar los chico con el profesor- concluyo la frase Blossom

Mmm tal vez no tanto-dijo Bubbles- miren- dijo señalando un camino…. Destrozado por describirlo de alguna forma

Andando- dijo Blossom y se fueron volando

Cuando encontraron a los chicos, estaban en un bosque y lo que vieron fue a Brick que estaba por patear a un perrito.

Brick lo iba a golpear con el pie cuando se escuchó un…

NOOOOOOOO- Bubbles había gritado y tan rápido como pudo se atravez entre el perrito y el pie de Brick, recibiendo ella el impacto en el estómago.

Brick estaba petrificado era como si en una milésima de segundo ella se hubiera atravesado. Y mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas no noto como su hermano menor de cabello rubio, pecas y ojos azules lo miraba con esta furia que parecía que tenía un demonio dentro. Y su otro hermano estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos igual que las amigas de Bubbles que se encontraban flotando tratando de entender que había pasado.

Con una gota de agua que cayó del cielo Momoko reacciono

¡Bubbles, Bubbles estas bien!- gritaba Momoko al lado de Bubbles en el piso- Bubbles!-después de oír los gritos Buttercup reacciono y fue a ver a amiga que estaba en el piso con el estómago agarrado, mientras Momoko la arrecosto a sus piernas.

Estoy bien solo me duele un poco- mintió le dolia demasiado. Pero por no mostrar debilidad trato de ponerse de pie. _**(gran error… o no? ¬¬)**_

Al tratar de ponerse de pie el dolor se hizo mas intenso, iba a caer para atrás. Cerro los ojos pero… el golpe nunca llego, de repente sintió un calor protector alrededor de ella. Also la mirada y se encontró con los azules, profundos y tiernos ojos de Boomer, en su mirada había preocupación y angustia.

Estas bien?- le pregunto

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego sintió un mareo y todo negro fue lo que paso por la mente de ella.

NARRA BOOMER

La tenia entre mis brazos la salve de que callera al piso cuando vi que perdió el equilibrio, me sentí un puma nunca me vi correr tan rápido.

Estas bien?- le pregunte. Ella solo asintió vi que cerro sus ojos y se desmayó. Cando vi que esto paso supe el golpe era mas grave de lo que pensaba. La recosté suavemente en el piso sus amigas corrieron hacia donde estaba ella. Mi mirada se posó en Brick y Butch no se lo vi mas tonto que otros días. Tal vez solo fue imaginación mia pero, no le quito los ojos de encima a Buttercup.

NARRADOR NORMAL _**(osea yo ;D)**_

Boomer dejo a Bubbles en el piso y su mirada se poso en Brick, el cual trago en seco nunca vio a su hermano tan serio y enojado.

Mira lo que causaste!-le grito

Ella se atravesó!- le respondio o le grito mas bien

Eres despreciable

Y tu un sentimental

Callate!

No cállate tu!

No tu!

No tu no tu!

CALLENCE LOS DOS, POR UNA VES COMPORTENCE COMO, COMO…. AHHHHH COMO ALGO MAS CIVILIZADO QUE CABERNICOLAS, DEJEN LAS ESTUPIDECES Y AYUDEN EN ALGO! – les grito a ambos una muy enojada Buttercup que cargaba a Bubbles en la espalda

Se produjo un silencio pero ese grito basto para despertar a Butch de su trance.

Olle, solo yo le grito a los idiotas de mis hermanos.- dijo después de tanto tiempo Butch que recién despertó de su estupidez. Recibiendo dos miradas de ¬¬ por parte de sus hermanos.

Pues no les tendría que gritar si ayudaran un poco.

A si pues…- Butch no termino la frase pues se escuchó un grito mas bien dos gritos.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Momoko desprevenida había sido golpeada por peludito _**( no recuerdo su otro nombre n.n*}**_. Brick corrió donde ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fuera de mi propiedad- y empezó a poner o golpear todo dejando marcas rosadas por doquier y se fijo en Buttercup que como tenia cargada a Bubbles sabia no se podia mover muy rapido.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde ella Buttercup solo se movió lo suficiente para que el golpe no le diera a Bubbles cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto y…. nada, no había dolor, golpe nada. Abrió sus ojos y quedaron como platos al encontrar la escena que había frente a ella. Butch estaba entre peludito y ella. Él puso sus brazos en forma de X para detener el golpe, luego lo pateo lo suficientemente fuerte para golpearlo con un árbol y dejarl9 inconsciente. Se voltio y le dijo

Debemos salir de aquí. Tus amigas están heridas y mis hermanos muy preocupados aunque no lo van a admitir.

Si es lo mejor, pero como- en ese instante recordó que debían llevar a los chicos a casa (el laboratorio) y tuvo una muy brillante idea- Boomer te molestaría llevar a Bubbles- el mencionado se sonrojo- y Brick te importaría ayudar a Momoko a volar creo que esta algo débil- los dos mencionados se sonrojaron.

Y-yo no necesito ayuda me oiste- se para Momoko que estaba en el piso por el golpe recibido y no ce había percatado que Brick se había puesto de barrera en caso de que peludito la quisiera volver a golpear. – yo esto bien- pero se mareo y fue a parar a los brazos de Brick, lo que provocó que se sonrojaran más de lo que estaban.

Si se nota que no necesitas ayuda- dijo una muy sarcástica Buttercup siendo apollada por Butch con un movimiendo de cabeza positivo.

Aaa chicos- dijo Boomer aun sonrojado- deberíamos de irnos ya

Por qué? Tanto quieres tener en tus brazos a la celestita- le dijo su hermano mayor vestido de verde.

NO ES ESO!-grito del color de un tomate- es que miren- dijo señalando a un peludito que empezaba a despertar.

MEJOR NOS VAMOS- dijeron todos los que estaban consientes. Boomer tomo a Bubbles y se sonrojo al sentir como se acurrucaba en su espalda. Brick paso su brazo por el hombre de Momoko y la ayudo a tomar vuelo Buttercup iba adelante guiándolos mientras que Butch iba atrás vigilando que ninguno tuviera problemas en el camino.

Llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Buttercup le dijo a Boomer que dejara a Bubbles en el sofá y Momoko se sentó para descansar.

En eso entra en la sala el profesor con ken, poochi y el alcalde con la S. velo?

Chicas que les paso.- dijo preocupado el profesor y luego noto las visitas- valla veo que los trajeron bueno esto es lo que va a pasar….

Espere anciano de que está hablando nosotros solo las trajimos y ya nos vamos.-dijo el oji-rojo apoyado por sus hermanos.

Miren chicos lo que pasa es que-empezo a decir el alcalde- ahora tendrán que vivir aquí con el profesor y las chicas y…..

¿?- fue lo que se escuchó por toda saltadilla, ya que la noticia fue tan grande para los 6 que Bubbles se despertó.

_**Este fue mi primer capítulo que les pareció me dejan sus comentarios si les gusto, si nos les gusto, amenazas de muerte todo es aceptado. Veré cuando podre continuarlo hasta entonces.**_


	2. QUIEN ES ESE?

_**Hola aki les traigo mi segundo capitulo perdonen mis faltas ortográficas y espero lo hayan disfrutado… bueno sin mas el segundo capitulo:**_

_**Quien es ese?**_

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron los 6 chicos presentes en la sala. Grito que se escucho en toda Nueva Saltadilla. _**(tipo Sharpay de HSM)**_

-Si chicas lo que escucharon de ahora en adelante los rrb van a vivir con nosotros.

-Pero Profesor-dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo unísono, quejándose.

-Nada de peros chicas-comenzó a decir la S. Velo- lo que ocurre es que logramos clausurar el laboratorio de Mojo por eso estaba destruyendo la ciudad y como el golpe de Buttercup fue certero… ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN JOVENCITOS!- grito de pronto la S. Velo asustando a todos los presentes. Ya que los rrb trataban de escapar.

-Nos largamos de aquí nena- dijo Brick

-No lo creo- dijo el Alcalde- Señorita Velo active el plan de emergencia.

-Si Señor- de no sé donde la señorita Velo saco un control remoto con un gran botón rojo, que al ser presionado la casa empezó a temblar las puertas se transformaron en puertas de acero, las ventanas fueron cubiertas con tubos de metal y alambres y en puertas y ventanas habían censores rojos y cámaras por todas partes.

Los 6 chicos pusieron cara de WTF? O.O

-Lo siento pero ustedes tres-refiriéndose a los rrb-son menores de edad- dijo la S. Velo- y Mojo fue enviado a un laboratorio donde se le extraerán los rayos Z negros para que vuelva a ser un mono normal y regrese al zoo, también esperamos que se le quite lo verde… disculpen me sali del tema el caso chicos es que ustedes al no ser originalmente afectados por los rayos Z negros no los podemos extraer ya que podrían ser destruidos. Por esto la mejor opción que encontramos fue que vivieran de ahora en adelante aquí con las chicas y el profesor. Donde estarán bien vigilados.

Los rrb pusieron cara de ¬¬ _**(vamos a acortar un poco esta parte después de 2 horas de gritos peleas y discusiones lograron convencer (obligar) a los rrb para que vivieran con el profesor y las chicas)**_

-Bueno esta decidido- dijo el alcalde-desde ahora los rrb y las ppgz vivran juntos _**(ok eso se puede interpretar de muchas formas XD) **_y además los rrb deberán asistir a las escuela cuando recomiencen las clases ya que solo falta el resto de esta semana para que las clases terminen. O y hasta nuevo aviso ustedes no pueden salir si una ppgz no los acompaña. Entendido.

-Entendido- dijeron los 6 a regañadientes…

**Al día siguiente en la mañana / JUEVES**

_**(Por cierto dejo a gusto de ustedes la decoración de los cuartos de cada una de las ppgz y los cuartos de los rrb)**_

En el cuarto de Momoko

-bosteza*- recién se estaba levantando- hay que peraza es el penúltimo día de clases, pero de que me quejo en la tarde de seguro que Randy y yo somos novios-lo ultimo lo dice con corazones en los ojos.

En el cuarto de Miyako

Se termina de lavar la cara y va a su cama donde están dos conjuntos diseñados por ella- bien pulpi que crees que me debo pe poner para mi penúltimo día de clase- luego mira una notita en su mesita de noche- o es verdad olvide que hoy voy a ver a Taka-chan, luego buscare que ponerme…

En el cuarto de Kaoru

-zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- seguía durmiendo

Pasaron 15 minutos Miyako estaba desayunando con tiempo de sobra ya que faltaban 45 minutos para que la jornada escolar empezara; Momoko estaba casi lista le faltaba recoger su cabello y desayunar y Kaoru pues seguía durmiendo igual que los rrb que no debían asistir hasta que se retomara el curso después de las vacaciones.

Paso el tiempo y solo faltaban 15 minutos para el inicio de las clases… En la sala:

-Miyako se hace tarde- dijo muy seria Momoko

-Lo se pero sería demasiado usar "eso" – responde Miyako, a lo que Momoko responde

-Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas- lo dice mientras se dirige hacia un monitor

-Pero tal vez sea demasiado- dice Miyako preocupada

-Tal vez pero es nuestra única alternativa

-Esta bien…- entonces Momoko y Miyako se colocan unos auriculares para protegerse y Momoko aprieta un botón que dice "Solo para despertar a Kaoru"

En eso la casa tiembla u poco, y empiezan a sonar sirenas, pitos, campanas, trompetas, en fin todo lo que produzca un fuerte ruido. A los segundos a todo el barullo se les unieron 4 gritos pertenecientes a los cuatro dormilones de la casa.

-Aaaaaah! Por qué me despertaron!- grito Kaoru mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras

-FALTAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE INICIEN LAS CLASES- le gritan Momoko y Miyako

-porque no me despertaron antes entonces!- sale corriendo a su habitación y cuando sube las escaleras atropella a los 3 muchachos somnolientos que estaban a punto de bajar

-Anotaron la matricula del auto q m atropello?- pregunta Boomer con los ojos en forma de espiral (**tipo anime mareado**) y una pisada en toda la cara.

-¿Pero que le pasa a la verdecita?- pregunta Brick con una marca de pie en toda la mejilla.

Y lo que ninguno de los dos hermanos notaron fue un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Butch debido a la pijama que tenía puesto Kaoru. Este consistía en una franela holgada verde claro con los bordes negros y un pantaloncito ajustado del mismo estilo.

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE BUTCH**_

Valla que tiene un cuerpazo, lástima que no se le note mucho porque siempre tiene esa ropa muy holgada, me pregunto cómo se verá en traje de bañ…. PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO- se reprochó a si mismo mentalmente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

_**Ahora volviendo a la realidad fuera de la cabeza de Butch**_

Boomer y Brick solo veían las caras raras que estaba haciendo Butch cuando escucharon un…

-QUITENCE- fue el grito de Kaoru vestida con su ropa normal que corría como alma que se lleva el diablo. Bajo las escaleras y se fue corriendo con sus amigas.

Los chicos al no tener nada que hacer, salieron al patio bajo la mirada de varias cámaras de seguridad, encontraron un balón y se quedaron jugando, después de horas de peles, dicuciones y sudor por un partido, se quedaron dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hasta que oyeron muchos gritos provenientes de la casa y cuando fueron a ver se encontraron con un gran escándalo provocado por las ppgz…

-¡chicas que me pongo, el celeste o el violeta!- gritaba histérica Miyako con los trajes en su mano

-KEN donde está mi equipo de boxeo!- gritaba furiosa Kaoru revolviendo todo lo que había a su paso

-Kaoru deja de hacer desorden acabo de limpiar- gritaba Momoko mientras recogía todo lo que Kaoru tiraba- había ordenado todo para que cuando llegue este todo impecable!

-¿Cuándo llegue quién?-pregunto un celoso Brick

-Sí ¿Cuál es el alboroto?- dijo Butch

- son más destructivas que nosotros- finalizo Boomer

-NO LES IMPORTA – les gritaron las 3 ppgz, lo que provocó que los rrb se abrazaran entre ellos. En eso aparece poochi de no sé dónde listo para contestar a las dudas de los rrb.

-lo que ocurre es que quieren impresionar a ciertos chicos que tienen que ver hoy y están que no aguantan los nervios- dijo poochi con una picardía en sus ojos dirigido a las chicas las cuales le respondieron con un:

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- gritaron muy rojas las 3 ppgz / provocando 3 miradas de ¬¬* por parte de los chicos.

-Claro que si- dijo poochi de forma picara

-Bueno Miyako se te nota desde lejos que estas super nerviosa por ver a Taka-chan y que lo quieres dejar impactado cuando te vea- dijo Momoko dándole pequeños codazos a su amiga que se puso más roja de lo que estaba y provocando que un Boomer se pusiera verde de los celos.

-N-nn-no es cierto, además Kaoru esta muy apurada por llegar primero que los demás chicos de su clase de boxeo, porque quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Ace- Kaoru del color de un tomate le grita

-¡No es cierto! Solo… solo quiero llegar puntual!

-jijiji esas ni tú te la crees jijijijiji- dijo entre risas Momoko mientras que un Butch tenia las muñecas mas blancas de lo normal por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellas al no poder estrangular al tal Ace.

- O tu no hables Momoko, se muy bien que quieres que todos nos vallamos para estudiar a solas con Randy- le reprocho Kaoru a Momoko- además cual es el tema de estudio las clases acaban mañana ¿mmmm? Acaso van a estudiar anatomía?- tras entender lo que quería decir Kaoru con ese comentario Momoko sintió que se puso de todos los colores y le salió vapor de los oídos, Miyako se puso pálida por lo que escuchó, poochi, Boomer y Butch tenían los ojos como platos O.O y Brick pues Brick estaba más rojo de lo normal, por la ira que fluía en el.

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- grito Momoko cuando reaccionó .

-no me grites!- le grito Kaoru

-Eh chicas…- trato de decir poochi

-Yo grito todo lo que quiero!- volvió a gritar Momoko a Kaoru a lo que esta respondio

-Vete a gritarle a tu abuela!

-Con mi abuela no te metas!

- Chicas- volvió a intentar poochi

-Por favor no peleen!- se metió Miyako en la discusión

-NO TE METAS MIYAKO- repondieron la ppgz rosa y verda

-- grito poochi ya cansado

-QUEEEEEEEE!- respondieron de mala gana las 3

- Se les hace tarde- respondió poochi muy sereno señalando el reloj

-Aun no decido que ponerme- dijo Miyako mientras corría a su cuarto

-donde esta mi equipo, YA SE bajo mi cama- y Kaoru sale corriendo hacia su habitación

-Este lugar es un desastre- dice Momoko mientras limpia todo

-saben creo que ire a mi habitación no me molesten hasta a cena- dijo Boomer caminando hacia su cuarto

-Si a mí tampoco me molesten- dijo Butch también yéndose de la sala

En eso poochi empezó a decir-se los…- y no pudo terminar por el grito de dos muchachos

-NO SON CELOS-dijeron los rrb azul y verde. Con lo que poochi sonríe de forma picara y les dice

- yo iva a decir se los estaba advirtiendo están atrasadas chicas- luego sonríe de medio lado y les dice- pero si ustedes están celosos que se le puede hacer- dice poochi para salir de la sala dejando a dos chicos rojos como tomates y a uno con la mirada fija en la chica de ojos rosas limpiando todo…

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado los 3 siguientes serán especiales el primer especial OPERACIÓN ROJO, el segundo LA LLAMADA AZUL, y lo mejor para el final BOMBA VERDE pero este no es el final vendrán más capítulos no ce cuantos pero estos tres no van a faltar. **_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y cualquier pregunta tratare de resolverla en cuanto pueda.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS**_


	3. OPERACION ROJO

**HOLLLA si les soy sincera me tarde porq se llevaron mi laptop y mas me he de tardar porq muxas ideas se me escaparon lamento las faltas ortográficas espero les guste estoy poniendo todo mi empeño, y tengo muxas ideas para fics futuros espero los lean…**

**IMPORTANTE los pensamientos se **_escriben de esta forma_

**Ahora sin mas**

**OPERACIÓN ROJO**

Los cara de tomate se retiraron de la sala por la vergüenza pasada y porque tenían "mejores cosas que hacer"… dejando a un oji-rojo pensativo. Observando a Momoko correr de un lado a otro; la chica se paró en medio del horno…

-que bien las galletas esta listas, las dejare reposar. Me voy a alistar y luego les podre el azúcar glas **( por si alguien no sabe que es el polvito blanco que parece harina, pero claro es dulce XD)**- Momoko hablo para ella misma, sin saber que le dio una idea a Brick el cual sonrió con malicia. Saco la bandeja de galletas y las coloco en la mesa para que se enfriaran.

-_bien rosadita veamos que tan bien sale tu "cita" una vez que ponga en marcha la OPERACIÓN ROJO… jajajaja_

Brick subio a su habitación, y Momoko se fue a alistar. Kaoru y Miyako salieron de prisa pues se les había hecho tarde. Cuando no hubo nadie en la sala Brick bajo, en su mano traía una maleta, se acercó a la bandeja de galletas y de la mochila saco un frasco que contenía polvo de canela para disimular mesclado con laxantes en polvo **(no me pregunten si eso existe XD)** y los mescló con el azúcar glas.

_-fase uno completada-_ luego camino hasta el baño y unto la tapa del escusado, **servicio o como le digan ustedes **con jabón líquido, al lado del servicio había un estante para colocar las toallas al cual le aflojó los tornillos y entre las toallas oculto globos rellenos de pintura y finalmente se dirigió al lavado y le hizo unos pequeños ajustes a la tubería para redirigir el agua. –_fase dos completada-_salió del baño el cual parecíanunca haber sido saboteado. Y finalmente coloco en el pasillo que da al año un carrito de juguete- _fase tres completada-_luego fue y se sentó en el comedor como si fuera un angelito y dijo para el mismo – fase cuatro esperar a la víctima- y solto una pequeña risa entre dientes

A los pocos minutos bajo Momoko con su peinado de siempre, una blusa de tirantes rosa pegada al cuerpo, que resaltaba su busto bien desarrollado para su edad el cual no era muy grande tampoco; tenía unas medias blancas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y por ser de un material delgado le delineaban muy bien las piernas; y una falda celeste que decir que era una mini-falda era poco… a Brick casi le dio una hemorragia nasal al verla con esa ropa– _pero como se le ocurre ponerse se semejante falda, que ese tal Randy se atreva tan siquiera a ponerle una mano encima a mi Momoko… PERO QUE RAYOS PIENSO. Muy bien Brick de seguro es por el calor, de pronto hace mas calor aquí, debe de ser el horno si eso debe ser _**(si claro ¬¬) **… en que estaba? A si deja que llegue tu noviecito tendrá una cita inolvidable. Jajaja no te querrá volver a ver la cara, y eso va para los otros idiotas que se te acerquen, ¡de nuevo que estoy pensando! Esto me está volviendo loco se me está pegando la estupidez de Boomer, hablando de Boomer, él y Butch están muy callados de seguro que se mueren de celos porque sus contrapartes van a salir con otros. Me encantaría verles las caras de idiotas que deben de tener, por suerte Momoko está bien vigilada…

¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO; ELLA NO ME GUSTA! NO ME GUSTA, NO, NO, NO, ELLA NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR ES LOGICA SIMPLE ELLA HERUE, YO VILLANO, ¡por favor! Si hasta Boomer entiende eso! PERO QUE….-tanto había debatido Brick con el mismo que no se percató de que estuvo haciendo gestos con las diferentes ideas que tuvo y Momoko al verlo más raro de lo normal se le había acercado un poco, mas bien mucho, mejor dicho se había acercado DEMASIADO, quedando a pocos centímetro de su rostro. Lo que provocó que Brick quedara muy rojo **(casi le hacía competencia a los tomates)XD**

**NARRA BRICK**

_No puede ser que tanto tiempo estuve fantaseando, que quiere, está muy cerca, hasta puede sentir su aliento tiene un olor a menta que me fascina. NO. Otra vez estoy pensando cosas raras. Que quiere, lleva tiempo viéndome con eso ojos rosas, esos ojos rosas que me hipnotizan, quisiera contemplarlos todo el día, me dan… me dan ganas de be…_

**SIGO NARRANDO YO**

-am Brick estas bien?- por fin le pregunto Momoko después de haberlo visto un buen rato

-a? aaaa-aaaa ¡AAA!- fue lo que pudo articular Brick **(bien dicho genio)Xb **–si es-estoy bien-se reprochó mentalmente por haber taramudeado-_pero que rayos me pasa es solo la rosadita esa_

-es que estas muy rojo, será que tienes fiebre?- le puso la mano en la frente, esto hizo que Brick se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba (si eso es posible) sus caras seguían en la misma posición muy cerca la una de la otra- no, no tienes fiebre- Brick estaba perdiendo el control sobre él se tenía que alejar de ella, AHORA, o podría hacer algo de lo que luego posiblemente se arrepentiría…

RINNNNNG sonó el timbre-_justo a tiempo, salvado por la campana- _pensó Brick

Momoko fue a abrir la puerta. Brick aprovechó eso, corrió a la cocina le tiro a las galletas el azucar donde mesclada con lo otro y se fue a esconder, para esperar el m0mento adecuado y poder presenciar en primera fila todo el "espectáculo" que estaba por comenzar.

En la puerta

-hola Randy

-hola Momoko- dijo Randy

-adelante pasa

Randy entro a la casa, Momoko lo guio hasta la sala ambos se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a hablar…

-ehh… Momoko?- Randy tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- si Randy?

-etto… y-yo te te quería hacer una pregunta- dijo y cada vez se ponía más rojo, bajo la cabeza y miro al piso pues sentía algo de vergüenza?

-si adelante pregunta- Momoko estaba gritando por dentro, estuvo todo el año esperando a que Randy la invitara a salir, pero siempre se acobardaba.

-yo… yo te te quería pedir que que…- Randy estaba muy rojo-_rayos vamos Randy solo necesitas decírselo que se emocione y ya. Pero por que no se lo puedo decir RAYOS es muy sencillo lo que tengo que hacer._

-Randy- dijo Momoko interrumpiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ambos lo sabemos- dijo acercándose un poco a él- solo… – _si tu no me lo dices mejor que lo demostremos- _cada vez se acercaba más.

- solo…-dijo Randy dejándose llevar por la corriente (o eso parecía)… acercándose cada vez más a Momoko ambos cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la respiración del otro.

Rosando sus labios a punto de fundirse en un beso…

-EJEM- **(celoso¬¬)** carraspeo Brick sacando a lo de su burbuja de "amor". Separándose bruscamente por la interrupción. Brick ya no aguantaba los celos asique o los interrumpía o de un solo golpe mandaba a volar a el tal Randy.

-que quieres Brick?- dijo Momoko algo cabreada por la interrupción –_más le vale que sea importante espere un año entero para que Randy se me declarara __**T.T**__, fuéramos la pareja más envidiada del colegio, ir a la misma universidad, casarnos, tener dos hijas llamadas Mina y Kumiko… más le vale que lo que me valla a decir sea de vida o muerte. ._

-me puedo comer una galleta?- ante lo dicho, Momoko se cayó para atrás. Mientras Brick sonreía para sus adentros por haber puesto en marche su plan.

-si tómalas todas si quieres pero ¡lárgate de aquí!- dijo esto último arrojándole un almohadón que esquivo muy fácilmente.

-ok- fue todo lo que dijo, fingió tomar una galleta y- oye viejo quieres?-dijo dirigiéndose a Randy

Este algo nervioso por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, pero acepto. Cogió una galleta.

-_ya caíste en mi trampa, jajajajaja- _pensaba Brick victorioso pero ocurrió algo que no se espero

-Brick pásame una galleta yo también quiero- dijo Momoko. Brick se congelo al escuchar eso. No considero que Momoko también quisiera comer una galleta.

-no, no puedes _tendré que improvisar hasta que el otro se coma la galleta-_ Brick dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

- y por qué no puedo?- dijo Momoko algo enojada

-porque…. Porque se las ofrecí a él no a ti- dijo señalando a Randy, que estaba algo extrañado por lo que ocurría- los invitados comen primero

-si pero eso no significa que yo no pueda coger una galleta-le recrimino

Brick no sabía cómo contestar a eso entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-mira deja de molestarme quieres- le dijo, y fingió tropezarse por o que todas las galletas de la bandeja cayeron al piso.-mmm lastima por lo menos yo comí galletas y Randy la va a comer pronto- ^^* dijo lo último a regañadientes pues se estaba cansado de esperar a que Randy decidiera comerse la galleta- asique rosadita lastima por ti- luego sintió como si se petrificara al ver que Randy le había ofrecido su galleta a Momoko y que está muy gustosa la había aceptado y estaba a punto de morderla. Quería correr, gritar, lo que fuera pero parecía que su cuerpo no le reaccionaba. Solo pudo observar como Momoko mordía la galleta y la masticaba. Tenía los ojos como platos eso no era parte de su plan.

-mmm que rico- dijo saboreando la galleta.

**NARRA MOMOKO**

_Estaba normal comiendo y saboreando mi galleta, mi paladar ama lo dulce pero, de repente sentí un sabor como amargo algo diferente no sé cómo explicarlo. Mi lengua me empezó a quemar y picar._

_Escupí la galleta, era muy molesto ese sabor solo me trague unas pocas migajas que quedaron en mi boca las cuales a duras penas pasaron por mi garganta. Levante mi mirada y me horrorice todas las migajas habían caído en la cara de Randy el cual me miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-_Randy yo lo lamento, no quise….- _se paró de en seco y su mirada me dio mucho miedo._

-sabes eso fue asqueroso mejor me voy- _cómo? No tengo que detenerlo_

_Lo tome del brazo-_Randy lo lamento porfavor no te….- _de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, tan fuerte que caí de rodillas al piso y paso lo que me temía. Me dieron unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño._

_Iba a salir corriendo al baño, por suerte tenemos una en la planta baja pero, Brick se interpuso en mi camino._

**NARRO YO**

-Brick déjame pasar necesito ir al baño- le dijo, más bien le ordenó Momoko, se podría decir que el llamado de la naturaleza era muy fuerte en ese momento.

-_que le digo no puedo dejarla que valla a ese baño- _Brick trataba de ingeniar algo para que no fuera al baño de ese piso, pero en lo que pensaba Momoko se escabullo y salió corriendo al baño.

-MOMOKO DETENTE- grito mientras corria

Cuando reacciono salió corriendo al baño para tratar de alcanzar a Momoko, pero llego justo en el momento en el que Momoko cerró la puerta.

-_MALDICION llegue tarde!- Brick estaba enojado esto no era parte del plan. Y del baño solo se escucharon estruendos, gritos, chillidos, chapuzones y luego agua mojada saliendo del baño._

**NARRA MOMOKO**

Corrí como si me persiguiera el mismísimo "ÉL", creo que mientras corría escuche a Brick gritarme "MOMOKO ESPERA" no me importo era una urgencia y si alguien se me atravesara en ese momento SE PODIA DAR POR MUERTO…

Por fin el baño entre y traque. Creo que Brick trato de abrir la puerta la puerta, ni siquiera me moleste en echarlo, ya no aguantaba y sé que es molesto pero debe de saber que todos necesitamos privacidad.

Por suerte tenía una mini-falda me la levante pero al sentarme.

PLASSHHHHH **(ya notaron que los efectos de sonido no son muy buenos verdad, tengan creatividad he imaginen el ruido) ^.^U**

No puede ser me había caído dentro del escusado mi cuerpo tenia forma de V en ese momento. Trate de salir pero no podía, divisé el estante donde se ponen las toallas y me sujete a él para tratar de salir pero…

-AAAAAAAAA!- creo hice demasiada presión pues EL ESTANTE ME CALLO ENSIMA, y tenía globos con pintura quede toda embarrada de pintura hasta en parte que la pintura jamás debería de tocar, me levante como pude de todo ese revoltijo. Sabía que los chicos estaban afuera, no podía dejar que Randy me viera así; bueno y Brick tampoco se burlaría de mi de por vida. Me coloque bien la falda y fui muy rápido al lavado para quitarme la pintura pero cuando trate de abrir la llave, toda el agua salió disparada directo a mi cara, estaba escurriendo agua y pintura, mi cabello estaba arruinado a duras penas logre apagar el grifo. No me podía secar, todas las toallas estaban arruinadas. Sin ninguna otra opción tenía que salir de ese baño antes de que la bañera cobrara vida y me quisiera comer, nótese mi sarcasmo nada peor podía pasarme. Abrí lentamente la puerta; tenía la cabeza gacha, no los podía, o los quería mirar a la cara mi vergüenza en ese momento era muy grande.

**SIGO NARRANDO YO**

Brick quedo con los ojos O.O al ver a Momoko salir del baño, tenía la cabeza gacha. Ella alzo la vista y vio la expresión de sorpresa de Brick y como Randy trataba de aguantarse la risa…

Eso no lo soporto a ella de verdad le gustaba Randy y que se estuviera riendo de ella fue un golpe muy duro, para su corazón. Trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Salió corriendo no lo podía ver a la cara.

Brick sintió como si e apuñalaran el corazón, verla llorar por algo que el mismo causo, eso era horrible y SE PONE PEOR había olvidado por completo el carrito de juguete que estaba en el medio del pasillo. Cuando reaccione, salió corriendo tras ella pero volvió a llegar tarde Momoko callo justo frente a él y con esa mini-falda, Brick tuvo el panorama que jamás creyó poder ver. Estaba rojo, si es posible estaba más rojo que un tomate y le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- era Randy que se estaba burlando de Momoko la cual estaba tirada piso, había resbalado con el carrito de juguete. Se sentó en el piso no tenía fuerzas para levantarse ya que le dolía un poco el pie.

-MOMOKO, Momoko estas bien?- le pregunto Brick angustiado después de salir de su shock pervertido…

Ella solo negó levemente con la cabeza, ella no estaba bien, su orgullo y corazón estaban por los suelos.

CLIC CLIC CLIC

Brick volteo y Momoko solo alzó la vista y volteo para quedar perpleja.

-JAJAJAJA, dejen que Himeko vea esto, de seguro que me pagara el doble, jajajaja- Randy le estaba tomando fotos a Momoko con su celular y no dejaba de burlarse de ella.

-Randy por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- decía Momoko, con la mirada puesta en el piso. Y entonces cuando ya no podía más su orgullo y corazón fueron pisoteados, escupidos, despreciados por la persona que creyó quería de verdad. Ya no aguantaba más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de a montón.

**NARRA BRICK**

-_esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, como se atreve-_¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLA LLORAR? AAAAAAAA! SOLO YO ME PUEDO METER CON ELLA- _no sé qué me paso cuando la vi llorar me sentí fuera de mi aunque mi cabeza me decía que me controlara, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo.-_QUE TE PASA AAAAAAAAAA !- lo tome de la camisa y lo golpeé contra la pared, mis manos estaban en el cuello de su camisa y creo que lo tenía alzo por que no dejaba de suplicar que lo bajara….

**NARRO YO**

-Suéltame, suéltame por favor- rogaba Randy, aun con el teléfono en la mano.

Brick lo arrojo al piso con tanta fuerza que este emitió un quejido de dolor.

-aaaa- Randy cayó al piso y por el golpe tiro el teléfono. Brick tenía la vista baja, estaba demasiado enojado, parecía que fuera un demonio, se agacho muy lentamente y tomo el celular…

-que… no… se te ocurra-pronuncio muy suave la rabia dentro de él era tal que los rayos z negros empezaron a cubrirlo dándole una presencia aterradora.-¡que no se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a MI Momoko!-grito fuera de si- Y dile a esa perra de Himeko que se cuide porque como me la cruce la hare desear el infierno-dijo lo último reventando el teléfono con una sola mano, dejándolo hecho miles de pedazos, con tal fuerza que varios trozos quedaron incrustados en su mano, esta empezó a sangrar pero tanta era la ira contenida en el que ni siquiera dolor.

Randy estaba asustado, atónito era como tener al mismísimo demonio en frente de ti…

-lárgate- dijo casi en un susurro para luego gritar-LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MOMOKO NI A NIGUNA DE SUS AMIGAS, PORQUE SINO…

-si-sino… q-q-qu-que- dijo Randy tartamudeando y tragando saliva del miedo

-Sino tendras que empezar a dormir con los ojos abiertos, porque me veras hasta en tus pesadillas- finalizo golpeando tan duro la pared que dejo la marca de su puño y unos cuadros se cayeron por la fuerza del impacto… no por nada era el líder de los rrb.

Con el golpe Randy se asustó tanto que mojó sus pantalones, se paró como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar ese lugar.

Brick se acercó a Momoko que seguía en el piso llorando, estaba tan angustiada que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había hecho Brick **(que mal no escucho lo de MI Momoko Xb) **Brick la tomó del mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Momoko…

-yo, yo…- no aguanto más y se tiró a los brazos de Brick y lloro con mucha fuerza, lo abrazaba muy fuerte, quería protección se sentía débil y desamparada.

Brick la abrazo con fuerza tratando de decirle-_yo estoy aquí con tigo y para ti…._Y le empezó a sobar el cabello, los dos estaban en el piso, no existía nada, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos no había, tiempo, gente, problemas solo ellos dos y un sentimiento desconocido para ambos que estuvo creciendo sin ser detectado por ninguno, ese sentimiento tan grande que puede ser tan cálido, e incomprendido, ese sentimiento que pocos han visto llamado "amor"

-Brick… el… el me engaño… me engaño todo el tiempo- lo abrazo más fuerte al decir esto

-Momoko- la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos- olvídalo, yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré cada vez que me necesites yo estaré hay solo para ti- dijo lo último acercandoce poco a poco a su rostro, Momoko cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, sentían el aliento del otro, sus labios se rozaban, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

PLAN

La puerta de la entrada se cerró de golpe. Ambos se separaron y quedaron muy rojos por lo que casi pasaba. Kaoru entro a la casa muy roja y se notaba que estaba enojada y posiblemente halla corrido para llegar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito de Kaoru que acababa de azotar la puerta de su habitación. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Momoko y Brick todavia en el piso habían seguido con la mirada a Kaoru, que había entrado de golpe. Luego se volvió a oir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose era Miyako que acababa de entrar, muy roja con la mirada fija en el pizo, algo despeinada y con la respiración entrecortada, corrió a su cuarto y se pudo notar que estaba llorando, porque al correr se veían las lágrimas que cayeron de sus mejillas.

-que raro?-fue lo único que articulo Brick, todavia rojo por lo que casi pasa.

-A Br-Brick?

-si que pasa- dijo volteando la mirada, no la quería ver a los ojos

-me-me podrias dejar en mi-mi habitación- dijo Momoko roja por la vergüenza que pasa al pedirle tal cosa- me-me duele un poco el tobillo y no puedo…

No término la frase Brick la tenía en brazos y la estaba llevando a su cuarto. La estaba cargando del modo de recién casados, Brick tenía el semblante serio, no mostraba emociones en ese momento, como si tratara de analizar todo lo que había ocurrido.

En el cuarto de Momoko…

Brick la sentó en su cama con mucho cuidado, era como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y frágil que había que cuidar mucho para que no se quebrara. Muy lentamente se arrodillo y le examino el pie.

-voy por el botiquín no te muevas- le dijo Brick antes de salir. Momoko ya había dejado de llorar, su mente estaba en blanco, no parecía pero seguía impactada por todo lo que ocurrió.

-_BRICK… BRICK…. BRICK…-_era todo lo que había en su cabeza, hasta que en un hilo de vos, mesclado con un suspiro dijo-Brick…

Justo en ese momento Brick entro en el cuarto, se acercó a ella, le puso un espray des inflamatorio y una venda- listo, no fuerces el pie hasta que se recupere por completo **(desde cuando Brick es doctor ¬¬ jajajaja XD –**_**no molestes que no ves que este es un momento emotivo- **_**quien eres? Y que haces en mi cabeza –**_**soy tu conciencia y me vas a ver cada vez que escribas un fic jajajajaja –**_**NOOOOO, bueno seguimos T.T) **

Brick estaba por salir del cuarto cuando escucho…

-a Brick – Momoko lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Brick lo llego a escuchar

-sí que pasa?- le dijo sin mirarla

- yo, yo…- tanto el corazón de Momoko como el de Brick latía de a por mil por segundo, él se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura

-tu… -le dijo para que continuara sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban cerrando sus ojos , sentían sus alientos, los dos estaban muy rojos, sus labios se estaban rozando, ambos querían, exigían, necesitaban sentir al otro, su sabor. A punto de fundirse en un beso estaban cuando…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LO **ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO, **LO ODIO, LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOO- Kaoru había gritado tan fuerte que había despertado media ciudad eran las 10:45…

El grito basto para que los dos se separaran y quedaran muy rojos, se formo un silencio muy incomodo que solo duro unos segundos que parecían minutos para ellos. Hasta que Brick lo rompió.

-me-mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Brick tartamudeando- de-descansa m-Momoko…-y salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

**PENSAMIENTO DE MOMOKO**

_Pero que me ocurrio, él y yo somos enemigos, no puede, él no puede gustarme…-_derramo una lagrima por aquel pensamiento-_o tal vez… sea algo más que solo gustar- _estaba cansada se tiro en su cama y se quedó dormida. No quería pensar, en ese momento quería despejar su mente.

**AHORA, LOS PENSAMIENTO DE BRICK AL SALIR DEL CUARTO**

Cuando salió y cerró la puerta cayo, hay mismo de rodillas, arre costado a la puerta-_¿Qué? Que fue lo que paso? Ella… yo… este sentimiento que tengo en el pecho, cuando la vi con el que es… -_abrio los ojos de par en par cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza-_no, no creo ella NO me gusta, o tal vez es otra cosa, una vez creí haberme enamorado, pero esto esto es diferente, es calido y confortable… cuando la cargue, cuando la tuve en mis brazos … no la quería soltar. Tal ves se me esta pegando las tonterías de Boomer pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo hubiera… hubiera querido probar sus labios… solo un roce basto para que se me erizara la piel…Momokodime lo que siento por ti es lo que llaman… amor?-_pensó e_sto ultimo para quedarse dormido en la puerta de ella._

**SIGO NARRANDO YO (YA QUE LOS DOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS)**

Brick seguía durmiendo, en la puerta de Momoko, cuando se levantó por unos ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones de sus hermanos…

-_Ja quien sabe en donde se habían metido-_pensó mientras a duras penas se levantaba, sus piernas se habían acalambrado por la posición en la que estaba, se fue a su cuarto y durmió el resto de la noche, no sin antes preguntarse "¿Qué rayos se fueron a hacer esos dos?" fue lo ultimo coerente que penso antes de dormirse.

-_jajajaja esto fue muy interesante, no seria mala idea darles un pequeño empujoncito a esta parejita jajajajaja- _pensaba poochi que escondido había visto todo lo que ocurrio

**Que tal? Les gusto escribi 10 paginas y creo que me quedo muy bien… **

**¿Quieren saber el porqué de las actitudes de Kaoru y Miyako?**

**¿ y a donde fueron los hermanos de Brick?**

**¿Qué tramara poochi?**

**En el próximo capitulo LA LLAMADA AZUL no se lo pierdan… algunas preguntas se irán respondiendo y tal ves surjan otras…**

**Gracias por su tiempo y no olviden comentar… los quiero**

**Me dejan un review.**

**NOS LEEMOS… Bye**

_**-No puedes ser más original en tus despedidas?**_

**-CALLATE CONSIENCIA!**

_**-ADIOS ;D**_

**. que necia es!**

_**Te escuche!**_


	4. LLAMADA AZUL

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Primero les quiero agradecer a los que han leído mi fic y me ha dejado sus comentarios**

**keiko him-chan**

**dickory5**

**Heaven wolf**

**NaruHina78**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios este capítulo se los dedico muy especialmente, le he puesto todo mi empeño y espero que sea de su agrado. **_**Por primera vez la vi estrujarse el cerebro para que le quedara muy bien. **_**Gracias conciencia… creo? Este capítulo es de todo lo que ocurrió el día jueves desde el punto de los azulitos.**

**Ahora sin más el capítulo…**

**LA LLAMADA AZUL**

_Me pregunto cómo van a ser las cosas ahora que los rrb tienen que vivir con nosotras-_ ese fue el pensamiento de Miyako, todo el día, pero tampoco le quería dar mucha importancia porque ese día tendría que ver a Takaaki, y tenía algo más importante en que pensar -_ ¿Cómo le voy a decir lo que siento a Takaaki_? – si ese era el objetivo de Miyako para esta tarde. En la escuela fue un día normal, camino al laboratorio osea su nuevo hogar con sus amigas, llego y vio como los rrb dormían bajo un árbol.-_se ven tan lindos, ni siquiera parece que querrían destruir la ciudad-_ pensó para luego entrar a la casa, fue a su habitación, vio la nota donde decía que tendría que ver a Takaaki y saludo a su pulpi, fue a su armario sacó el traje rosa con una cinta celeste que se iba a poner para esta tarde y entonces se horrorizo al notar que su traje tenía una mancha, **( aquí entre nosotros la mancha era tan pero tan pequeña que a cualquier humano le costaría verla… pera ella la noto ¿como? No se) XD **para Miyako era el fin del mundo casi todo lo que tenía ya se lo había puesto para visitar a Takaaki en otras ocasiones, tenía que encontrar que ponerse pero YA. Corrió a su armario, empezó a tirar la ropa diciendo…

-ya me lo puse-no se ve bien- muy abrigado- muy frio – fuera de moda – es de otra estación – no me queda – del año pasado – muy de tipo Momoko – muy de tipo Kaoru – muy de escuela – no me gusta – era lo que decía mientras literalmente arrojaba todo por la habitación, parecía un mar de vestidos, blusas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos, accesorios, bolsos, cinturones, en fin todo lo que una chica muy a la moda necesite. En eso recordó…

-LO OLVIDE el sábado me fui de compras con Momoko, donde deje esas bolsas?-dijo mientras veía su desastrosa habitación, tratando de recordar donde las había guardado, no lo recordaba por lo que siguió desordenando todo hasta que- _VASTA YA Miyako tú no eres desordenada…. Arregla todo y de seguro que encuentras las cosas.-_dijo para transformarse y ordenar todo en 30 segundos.-Listo todo se ve mucho mejor verdad pulpi- dijo dirigiéndose a su pequeño peluche de pulpo, AAAAAA mira pulpi las encontré, encontré las bolsas de las compras.- dijo mientras sacaba las bolsas de debajo de su cama. Y las inspeccionaba para ver si contenían algo que se pudiera poner.

-¡eureka!- exclamo al sacar dos vestidos uno celeste y otro violeta, ambos muy hermosos y ambos creaciones de su diseñadora favorita, pero había un problema el celeste le quedaría fabuloso con unos accesorios nuevos que había comprado, pero el violeta era el color favorito de Takaaki y posiblemente le gustaría más, estaba indecisa- pulpi cual debería de ponerme – le pregunto a su peluche- pero no obtuvo respuesta **(-obvio que no le iba a contestar es un PELUCHE –**_**deja de gritarle a la computadora que es un peluche y sigue la historia **_**conciencia nadie está halando con tigo **_**–calla y escribe, y no me pongas esa cara -… **_**¬¬) **como la respuesta no llego bajo corriendo las escaleras, en busca de sus mejores amigas para que la ayudaran a elegir; pero no se esperaba encontrar lo que se encontró, Momoko estaba como loca limpiando todo el lugar mientras que Kaoru, corría como buscando algo.

- Kaoru deja de hacer desorden!- le gritaba Momoko a la mencionada

- pues esto no pasaría si me ayudaras a buscar mi equipo de boxeo!- le responde Kaoru igualmente gritando

-chicas necesito s ayuda- trato de meterse Miyako en la conversación antes de que empezara una pelea- ¿Cuál debería de ponerme, para ir al hospital?

- AHORA NO- le gritaron las ppgz rosa y verde mirándose muy retadoramente, hasta que literalmente volaban chispas en el aire **( asi tipo anime MUY enojado con otro) **Miyako se asustó un poco pero ellas no era las únicas que estaban algo estresadas ella también y necesitaba ayuda.

- CHICAS BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito ya muy cansada Miyako- Kaoru deja de hacer desorden, que posiblemente sea Ken quien lo guardo recuerdas como llegaste la ultime ves que llegaste de tu clase de boxeo? – Kaoru puso una cara como tratando de recordar lo que ocurrio cuando llego de su última clase- y tu Momoko la casa mas limpia no puede estar, mira todo el trabajo que has hecho – Momoko volteo y empezó a observar a su alrededor para ver lo que decía Miyako y era verdad el lugar estaba impecable

-ES VERDAD Ken guardo mi equipo!- dijo Kaoru saliendo de sus pensamientos

-mmmmm supongo que tienes razón- dijo Momoko después de inspeccionar el lugar

-lo ven – dijo Miyako contenta de haber evitado una pelea- ahora – dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas- me podrían ayudar a decidir que ponerme – dijo alzando los dos trajes para que le dieran que ponerse, pero…

- KENNNN DONDE TE METISTE- gritaba Kaoru de nuevo desordenando, buscando a Ken

-Kaoru deja de hacer desorden – gritaba Momoko ordenando de nuevo

En eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió pero ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta por todo el alboroto que estaban causando.

-¡chicas que me pongo, el celeste o el violeta!- gritaba histérica Miyako con los trajes en su mano

-KEN donde está mi equipo de boxeo!- gritaba furiosa Kaoru revolviendo todo lo que había a su paso

-Kaoru deja de hacer desorden acabo de limpiar- gritaba Momoko mientras recogía todo lo que Kaoru tiraba- había ordenado todo para que cuando llegue este todo impecable!

-¿Cuándo llegue quién?-pregunto un celoso Brick

-Sí ¿Cuál es el alboroto?- dijo Butch

- son más destructivas que nosotros- finalizo Boomer

-NO LES IMPORTA – les gritaron las 3 ppgz, lo que provocó que los rrb se abrazaran entre ellos. En eso aparece poochi de no sé dónde listo para contestar a las dudas de los rrb.

**NARRA MIYAKO**

Poochi apareció de repente y les estaba diciendo a los rrb que nosotras nos íbamos a ver con Takaaki, Ace y Randy… tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, pero, creo que los chicos se pusieron… celosos? Noooo, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, el caso fue que me puse algo roja cuando Momoko me empezó a molestar con Takaaki y eso me molesto, y aunque estuvo mal moleste a Kaoru con lo de Ace, porque ella no se siente muy cómoda hablando de esos temas pero, fue lo primero que pensé para que no me molestara, y bueno Kaoru la molesto a ella, estábamos discutiendo entre nosotras y no notamos que se nos hacía tarde hasta que Poochi grito…

-CHICAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS – nos grito creo que nos estaba hablando, desde hace un rato

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE – ok sé que está mal responder de esa forma pero estoy estresada entiéndanme, y luego nos dijo algo que debíamos tener presente

- se les hace tarde - cuando vi el reloj de la pared me altere más de lo que ya estaba

-Aun no decido que ponerme- dije y salí corriendo a mi habitación. No sé qué habrá pasado en la sala después pero, se me hacía tarde, al final decidí ponerme el celeste porque me quedaba de maravilla, me arregle mis colitas y me puse un poco de brillo y unos cuantos accesorios. Salí corriendo de la casa Kaoru se fue detrás de mí hasta que nos separamos ya que su clase era en otra calle. Corrí por varias calles, me pare es seco al recordar…

- que tonta, yo puedo volar- mire a mi alrededor no había gente y me transforme,pero tenia también otras dos razones para transformarme 1 sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, al principio era Kaoru que corría detrás de mí pero luego, esa sensación seguía de que me estaban siguiendo y cada vez que volteaba no había nadie. Me preocupe un poco pero decidi no darle importancia y 2 por tanto correr volví a sentir dolor por la patada que me había dado Brick. Me fui volando hasta el hospital.

**NARRO YO**

Lo que Miyako ignoraba era que unos ojos azules la observaban desde un callejón, con mucha cuela la fue siguiendo, ya que corría muy rápido pero se ocultaba de vez en cuando, pues no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que él la seguía, si estoy hablando de nadie mas que Boomer que había, salido por la ventana de su habitación, y habia seguido a Miyako que ahora era Bubbles, además le habían dicho que no podía salir si una ppgz no lo acompañaba y mas o menos estaba con una **(según él) **y habia notado que no era el único que se había escapado, su hermano verde también se había fugado, posiblemente por la misma razón que él **(pero esa historia la veremos en el próximo capítulo) **pero con una pequeña diferencia, Boomer si admitía que sentía algo por la ppgz celeste, no estaba muy seguro de que era pero era algo cálido que le agradaba mucho cuando estaba cerca de ella.

En el hospital

Boomer diviso el hospital se escondió entre unos arbustos y vio como Bubbles se escondia detrás de un árbol y se convertía en Miyako.

**NARRA BOOMER**

Soy sincero se veía muy, pero muy hermosa con ese traje celeste, le lucia mucho y estaba muy alegre eso me molesto demasiado, porque sabía que era por él, por ese tal "TAKA-CHAN" del que había hablado Momoko, me dolio un poco ya que yo nunca la podre hacer sonreír así pero, no me daré por vencido soy un rrb y aunque somos enemigos te prometo Miyako, que luchare por tener un lugar en tu corazón. Vi que hablo con la recepcionista, espere a que se fuera y entre al hospital lo más tranquilo que podía mi carita de angelito me ayuda mucho.

-disculpe- le dije a la recepcionista poniendo ojos de perrito- me podría decir donde esta taka-chan lo vine a ver….- la mujer me miro y luego me sonrió creo que la convencí

- 4to piso, habitación 369 – me dijo

-gracias- le dije para irme sé que yo no soy de agradecer POR DIOS soy un rrb, pero tenía que disimular que soy un angelito. Le sonreí, y me fui caminando muy tranquilamente, que suerte nadie me había reconocido. Hasta que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se puso a gritar una gorda con un sombrero morado con una inmensa pluma roja- ES BLOOREM DE LOS RRB, AUXILIO.- MALDICION me tenía que reconocer y para colmo todos me voltearon a ver la gente que me reconocía ponía los ojos O.O y la gorda seguio gritando- SEGURIDAD, POLICIA, AYUDA, AYUDAAAAAAA….

Salí corriendo cuando vi a los guardias detrás de mí, me persiguieron un rato pero como soy el mas veloz de los rrb me escabullí lo malo fue que me siguieron hasta el cuarto piso, hay me oculte en un armario de limpieza, pero debía de encontrar la habitación donde estuviera ese Taka-chan antes de que pudiera perder el corazón de mi celestita.

**NARRO YO **

En el armario se encontraba un tubo que iba hasta la lavandería, se deslizo en el hasta que llego a un gran tanque que contenía un montón de batas de enfermeros, se disfrazó y se aseguró de cubrirse muy bien la cara. Subio por el tubo para no despertar sospechas de nadie, llego al armario de limpieza de nuevo y salió. Camino entre varias personas buscando, nadie parecía reconocerlo. Hasta que EUREKA encontró la habitación. Se asomó por la ventanilla que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta y quedó perplejo.

Miyako estaba sentada en la cama donde estaba recostado Takaaki y estaban a punto de besarse, no aguantando más los celos.

**NARRA YO**

_No podía creer, era como un sueño le había a Takaaki lo que sentía por él y el parecía que me correspondía, estábamos por besarnos, siempre soñé con este momento, que mi primer beso fuera con el amor de mi vida.-_ese era el feliz pensamiento que tenía Miyako en su mente solo estaba Takaaki, hasta que como en un fugas recuerdo vio la cara de…de Boomer. Se asustó por lo que pensó y bruscamente se separó de Takaaki que más bien veía hacia la puerta, estaba algo enojado? Miyako volteo hacia donde Takaaki veía y O sorpresa…. La puerta de la habitacion habia sido abierta de golpe por… por un enfermero? **(ustedes saben que enfermero, pero ellos no XD **_**–deja de payasear y termina la historia- **_**CALLATE**__**y me lanzo a pelear con mi conciencia,**__**mientras seguimos la historia) **en la puerta estaba Boomer disfrazado de enfermero, con el ceño fruncido, pero Miyako no había escuchado la puerta por estar pendiente de ese recuerdo.

Takaaki veía el enfermero y no sabía como pero se empezó a sentir furioso, no por la interrupción sino por otra cosa, algo dentro de él quería salir…

Mientras la cabeza de Miyako no dejaba de dar vueltas tratando de entender donde, había visto los ojos azules de ese enfermero, que era como si la hipnotizaran, la tenían cautivada solo con sus profundos ojos azules. Pero salió de su trance al notar como Takaaki se empezaba a retorcer de dolor en la cama y se quejaba un poco. Puso cara de O.O al ver como lo cubría un aura negra.

-Mi-miya-koo- dijo Takaaki a duras penas por el dolor que sentía. Miyako lo miro angustiada- aa-aleja-te- dijo para luego empujarla. No la quería lastimar porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Miyako cayó al piso. Ella estaba preocpada porque sabia que se estaba transformando pero no entendía por qué? Aunque los habían interrumpido él era muy tranquilo y no se enojaba tan fácil…

Boomer corrió y se arrodillo – Bubbles estas bien?- le pregunto y eso le basto a Miyako para reconocerlo. Miyako también creyó entender el porque de que Takaaki se estuviera transformando.

- Boomer, vete- le dijo Miyako a Boomer

-¿Qué? – Boomer no entendía y le molesto más el hecho de que lo reconociera y aun viendo lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho de la cama ella quisiera que él se fuera – No quiero – le respondió muy serio.

Eso enojo un poco a Miyako.

-no lo entiendes vete- dijo Miyako tratando de contener un poco su enojo

-no quiero- le volvió a decir serio

-¡no lo entiendes!- dijo Miyako ya al borde de su paciencia- ¡Takaaki está reaccionando a los rayos z negros, debes irte AHORA! –dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

Boomer quedo perplejo que quiso decir con "reaccionando a los rayos z negros" no entendía y ahora con más razón no la iba a dejar sola.

Miyako se había parado del piso y abrazo a Takaaki

-Takaaki resiste por favor- le decía al mencionado mientras los abrazaba, luego su mirada se posó en Boomer que seguía en el piso- VETE ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE- le dijo

Takaaki ya no pudo más y la trasformación comenzó, su cabello rubio se convirtió en un rosa oscuro y puntiagudo, sus ojos cambiaron, en general se transformó en la bestia **(yo le digo asi no me critique DX) **.

Al transformarse empujó a Miyako que se impactó por la fuerza con un estante de hierro.

-ahhaa- Miyako soltó un quejido de dolor – por la fuerza del impacto Boomer corrió hacia ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. La agarró en sus brazos todavía estando en el piso.

-estas bien Bubbles? – le pregunto, muy preocupado

-si – dijo para que no se preocupara. Pero Boomer no sabía que ese golpe le había aumentado el dolor por un tendón que se había lastimado por la patada de Brick. Y aunque el dolor que en ese momento sentía era terrible tenía que detener a Takaaki antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Se puso de pie y se transformarse, pero callo en los brazos de Boomer por el dolor.

Y **(mientras Takaaki este transformado le voy a decir la bestia) **la bestia que tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte por Bubbles ya que era la única que lo había aceptado como era, se enojó al ver como el otro chico la tenía entre sus brazos, eso aumento su furia y se lanzó contra ellos.

En un solo movimiento arrebato a Bubbles de las menos de Boomer, y salto por la ventana. Y se fue saltando de edificio en edificio con Bubbles en su hombro.

Boomer después de reaccionar se fue detrás de ellos. Los siguió hasta un bosque donde les perdió la pista y tubo que empezar a correr por todos lados.

Con Bubbles y la bestia

La bestia llevo a Bubbles hasta un claro donde la recostó cerca de unas flores, las luciérnagas volaban sobre el claro de agua era una vista preciosa. Bubbles estaba en el piso respiraba entrecortadamente, el dolor era insoportable para ella. Pero abrió de a poco los ojos al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla. Todo estaba borroso, pero poco a poco su vista se fue despejando, y pudo notar como la bestia le lamia la mejilla ella vio en los ojos de él, preocupación y angusti?

-te preocupaste por mi- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró con el dolor que sentido en el estómago.

Tal vez fue su imaginación pero creyó que la bestia movió la cabeza de forma positiva.

La bestia de pronto alzó la cabeza y se fue corriendo, Bubbles quiso ir tras el pero eldolor no se lo permitía.

Con Boomer

Boomer seguía corriendo tratando de encontrar a su Bubbles. Mientras corría creyó oír en el viento la voz de su amada. Si él se dio cuenta, no solo de quería a Bubbles, sino que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Iba a correr hacia el lugar en donde escucho la angelical voz de su amada. Pero en un parpadeo ya estaba en el piso con la mejilla roja. Había sido golpeado, por alguien pero no pudo ver quien era y sea lo que fuera lo estaba acechando de entre las sombras. Se pero y se puso en guardia.

La bestia estaba entre las sombras era una ventaja que casi en su totalidad hubiera oscurecido. Le bestia observaba a Boomer que estaba atento a cualquier ruido, esperando a que se dejara ver para poder enfrentarlo. La bestia salió de su escondite y se lanzó sobre Boomer que saco unos bastones que utilizaba ya que sus ataques habían mejorado y evolucionado. La pelea comenzó, golpes, patadas, incluso sangre, Boomer tenía la camisa con un gran rasguño que le había rasgado un poco de piel y estaba sangrando, por su parte la bestia estaba muy cansada y golpeada. Dejaron el combate físico y sus miradas llenas de furia se cruzaron en una guerra de miradas, donde no se sabía quién iba a ganar. Hasta que…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se escuchó por todo el bosque un grito de dolor de Bubbles, ese grito le podría desgarrar el alma a cualquiera, la bestia y Boomer salieron corriendo en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

Donde Bubbles

Bubbles había sido arrojada hacia una roca, el impacto fue tan grande que la roca se destrozó en miles de pedazos.

Peludito la había atacado, con mucha fuerza estaba muy enojado por lo ocurrid el día anterior. Lugo corrió hacia ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre. La tomo del cuello y la alzo. La quería estrangular, al principio la apretó suave luego fue aumentando su fuerza.

Bubbles estaba muy adolorida no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Estaba sujetando las manos de Peludito que estaban en su cuello empezó a patalear. Sentía como el aire se le iba. Hasta que Peludito la soltó, cayó al piso unos brazos la sostuvieron un momento, su vista estaba nublada por lo que no distinguía muy bien las cosas de su alrededor, pero hubo algo que distinguió sin mucho esfuerzo. Unos preciosos ojos azules. Sonrió por lo último que había visto. Cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

Lo que había ocurrido

Era que Boomer y la bestia habían llegado al mismo, tiempo para encontrarse a Peludito ahorcando a su amada Bubbles, ambos se miraron y asintieron, la bestia se lanzó contra Peludito y Boomer fue a ver que Bubbles estuviera bien. Esta sonrió y se desmayó en sus brazos. Boomer la recostó en el piso. Y cuando vio la vestía había golpeado tanto a Peludito, que este estaba en el piso lleno de heridas, Boomer se acercó con sume cautela y pellizcó un nervio de la bestia dejándolo inconsciente. Peludito estaba herido, sangrando en el piso pero no le dio importancia. Lo asombró ver como la bestia, volvía a su forma humana. Poco a poco Takaaki iba despertando.

**NARRA TAKAAKI**

_Que, que me paso, no lo recuerdo… MIYAKO- _la empecé a buscar con la vista, la encontré en el piso creo que estaba desmayada- Miyako…- dije viéndola, vi como un chico con pecas se me hacer, tenía una gran herida en su vientre, luego recordé TODO, la visita de Miyako el incidente y una cosa rosa y peluda, vi mis manos y me horrorice, _tenían sangre, _me seguí viendo todo yo estaba cubierto de sangre. Me horrorice y si la lastime a ella. Quería correr hacia donde estaba Miyako, pero el chic de las pecas me detuvo, me sonrió y me dijo

-tranquilo está bien, pero…-_pero ese pero no me gusto-_ debemos llevarla al hospital por un golpe que sufrió.

Me espante al escuchar eso, no puede ser, que le paso a Miyako?

**NARRO YO**

Boomer cargo en su espalda a Takaaki y a Miyako que se había des transformado por el dolor la llevaba en brazos. Llego lo más rápido que pudo al hospital. Takaaki fue llevado a su habitación, y a Miyako le dieron un calmante para el dolor debía tomarlo por unos días y se pondría mejor, a Boomer le vendaron las heridas al ser un rrb estas sanarían más rápido, pero, Takaaki había decaído por el esfuerzo físico y tambien estaba algo deprimido el sabía que la bestia vivía dentro de él. Y eso podría traerle consecuencias a ella.

Boomer y Miyako se habían quedado a esperar a que Takaaki por lo menos se estabilizara.

Cuando estuvo mejor la enfermera les dio permiso de pasar.

-taka-chan estas mejor- le dijo Miyako muy alegre de ver que se había recuperado, le sostenía la mano, estaba muy feliz. Pero Takaaki le soltó el agarre. Miyako se quedó perpleja ante esto.

-Miyako…- dijo él sin voltearla a ver, el tono de su voz era triste y serio- es mejor… es mejor que no nos veamos mas…- dijo lo último derramando una solitaria lagrima que nadie vio.

Miyako estaba destrozada, no podía no quería creer lo que sus oídos estaba escuchando. Sus pupilas se dilataron y de sus preciosos ojos azules comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-p-por q-qu-que?- pronuncio con mucho pesar, porque no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-es peligroso que estés cerca de mí- le dijo lo más seco que pudo, él sabía que la estaba destrozando por dentro pero si no lo hacía, y se volvía a convertir en la bestia. Él, la podría lastimar y eso no se lo perdonaría a él mismo nunca. Debía alejarla de él no importaba que tan doloroso sea. – lo mejor es, es que te vayas- le dijo, antes de que se retractara de lo que hacía…

Miyako salió corriendo de la habitación, no podía seguir ahí la persona que ella amaba le decía que se alejara. Su corazón no lo podía soportar. Corría aunque sus piernas le pidieran un descanzo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a casa, sus ropas estaban sucias y ella estaba llorando, corrió a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras todo esto ocurría; en una habitación del hospital

Se había producido un silencio, muy incómodo entre los dos rubios, pero el de las pecas o rompió.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto -¿Por qué? Después de pelear por ella la dejas ir sin mas- dijo mirando al piso si veía a ese sujeto a la cara, o mas probable es que le callera a golpes, por haberla hecho llorar.

-es lo mejor para ella…-dijo Takaaki mirando por la ventana

-y porque la tuviste que tratar así?

-tenia que romperle el corazón porque necesito que ella…

-¿Qué ella que?- dijo Boomer mirándolo

-que ella se olvide de mi, soy peligroso, además…-dijo Takaaki mirándolo a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa melancólica… lo que hizo que Boomer le prestara toda su atención

-además…-dijo Boomer para que continuara

-además, estoy seguro de que tú la vas a cuidar muy bien- dijo lo ultimo mirándolo con ojos de suplica. Boomer sonrió y le dijo.

-lo prometo, la voy a cuidar- luego se despidió con un saludo de manos para salir por la ventana.

Tuvo que salir por la ventana, porque a pesar de que le curaron la heridas, los policías lo estaban esperando en la parte de abajo del edificio.

Camino por las calles para llegar a casa. No tenía prisa en llegar a su nueva casa, pues tenía mucho en que pensar.

Al llegar al laboratorio.

Trepo a un árbol qué daba a la ventana de su amada, por suerte no tenía seguro, por lo que entro en su habitación. La observo dormir, vio los restos de lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. Le acaricio la mejilla, le escucho suspirar, se veía tan frágil y tierna en ese momento.

**NARRA BOOMER**

_Solo la estaba observando era hermosa, incluso cuando estaba triste, le acaricie la mejilla y soltó un pequeño suspiro, me pregunto con que estará soñando. Vi que todavía tenía una lagrima sobre su mejilla, no resistí y bese ese pedazo de su mejilla donde estaba la solitaria lagrima, la vi moverse un poco, O NO SE VA A DESPERTA…. Pero se acomodó y…_

_-_Boomer…-_me sorprendí y mucho, estaba soñando con migo, sus labios se veían tan hermosos en ese momento, la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, la bañaba, se veía como una diosa durmiendo. No me pude aguantar más y pose mis labios sobre los de ella, sus labios tenían sabor, a sal igual que esa lagrima que había probado de su mejilla. Fue un beso fugaz y aunque sabia a sal fue… dulce…. He besado a otras chicas no muchas pero, los de ella eran como un pastelito, suave y dulce, un sabor que no se podría comparar con nada…. Le di u pequeño beso en la frente y muy suave le susurre al oído…_

_-descansa, mi pastelito…-_ antes de salir la arropé y le di su pequeño peluche de pulpo

Me fui a mi cuarto, claro que tuve que salir por la ventana, no quería levantar sospechas, lo malo, la rama en la que estaba se quebró y caí al piso, pude ver que la luz de su habitación se encendía. O no la desperté. Me fui corriendo y trepe hasta que me tire en mi cama. Estaba agotado, lo bueno es que me dormí pensando en mi pastelito…

**NARRA MIYAKO**

En el cuarto de Miyako

Me desperté de golpe por un ruido que vino de afuera de mi ventana. Tenía la respiración ajitada, era por el sueño que tuve… pero no lo podía recordar muy bien.

_Estaba en una playa, a lo lejos veía en el agua creo que era Kaoru, la que jugaba con Butch, no estoy segura, y recuerdo que vi caminar en frente mío a Momoko con Brick estaban comiendo algo, no estoy segura de que era. Y alguien me llamo, volteé hacia esa persona, esta me estaba sonriendo, no recuerdo bien su cara ni quien era, me acaricio la mejilla ese tato tan real y tan lejano me puso muy feliz y luego, luego nos besamos, y aunque suene loco ese beso lo sentí tan real… tan dulce, un sabor que nunca habia probado, fue algo rápido, me ofreció su mano nos levantamos y comenzamos a correr por la playa, y luego lo se va a sonar algo raro pero me dieron ganas de comerme un pastelillo. Le pregunte quien era pues aún no lo reconocia, y cuando me iva a decir su nombre, un ruido que me despertó… no pude saber quien era ese chico, y mas raro sonara pero creo que… me estoy enamorando de un sueño…._

_Lo que si no voy a olvidar eran los hermosos ojos azules que tenía esa persona, él es mi chico misterioso. Y espero algún día encontrarlo, porque lo que sentí por Takaaki era muy fuerte y estoy muy mal, chico misterioso. Dónde sea que estés, encuéntrame para poder estar contigo y olvidar el dolor._

Después de desear que el chico misterioso apareciera, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormi…

**Que tal les pareció, me tomo 2 días escribirlo, créanme me estoy esmerando por hacerlo lo mejor posible y subirlo lo más rápido que puedo, espero les alla gustado, si me tardo un poco es porque estoy escribiendo también, La Profecía que es otro fic. Que se me ocurrio hace poco, espero también lo lean**

**En el próximo capitulo**

**¿Qué fue lo que paso con Kaoru?**

**¿A dónde fue Butch?**

**¿Quién es Ace?**

**Mi tercer capitulo especial BOMBA VERDE es de mi pareja favorita, a i si notaron que mi conciencia no molesto, es porque la encerré en un armario muajajajaja. Bueno volviendo a lo importante, muchas gracias por llos que me dejaron sus reviews, espero los digan dejando. Muchos besos.**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	5. BOMBA VERDE

**HOLAAAAA**

**Primero le quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas a que tú estabas en la lista de agradecimiento del capi pasado y tu nombre se borró, de verdad que lo lamento este capi te lo dedico a ti y a xUnicomLuv gracias por sus comentarios. Segundo de verdad me super mega retrase lo se y lo super lamento una amiga estuvo con problemas y estuve 4 días tratando de solucionar el problema y ella estaba deprimida lo que me deprimió a mi y me quito la inspiración y me estoy saliendo del tema… Ok este capi también es del día jueves pero desde el punto de vista de mi pareja favorita los verdecitos… me inspire mucho en este capi y espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Ahora si el capitulo…**

**BOMBA VERDE**

Después de la muy "normal" forma de despertar a Kaoru cuando tiene el sueño pesado y el arrollar a los chicos en medio del pasillo, Kaoru se fue a la escuela con sus mejores amigas, eran diferentes pero mutuamente se ayudaban y complementaban. Cerebro, agilidad y fuerza eran ellas siempre estaba una para la otro cuando se necesitaban y hoy sobre todo Kaoru necesitaba ayuda, pues poco a poco le había ido gustando un chico llamado Ace. Ace era el maestro de su clase de boxeo, un deporte no muy normal para una chica, pero ella no era una chica cualquiera, y se lo dejaría claro a cualquiera que lo dudara… continuando, Ace siempre utilizaba unos lentes de sol que le daban aires misteriosos, tenia la típica actitud de chico malo y que poco le importaba, sus cabellos puntiagudos y negros como la noche, nariz puntiaguda, su piel que era de un tono crema oscuro con amarillo pero se veía bien, sus dientes blancos y colmillos puntiagudos, su sonrisa era algo macabra, y era muy fuerte, había dejado a muchos heridos y era muy seguro de si mismo, además de que habían rumores de que tenia una banda, pero lo que se le hacia extraño a Kaoru era que Ace se le hacia conocido de alguna parte, pero no estaba segura de donde lo había visto…

Y aunque le costara admitirlo Kaoru sabia que podía contar con sus amigas si de problemas amorosos se trataba, pues la escucharían y no se burlarían, pues ella no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de esas cosas de amor, y mucho menos le gustaba cuando Momoko se super "enamoraba" de un chico, si igual se olvidaba de el apenas veía a otro. Aunque según ella todo era diferente con un tal Randy, pero Kaoru le resto importancia bastante tenia con sus problemas para estar pensando en los problemas de los otros.

Su día en el colegio fue tranquilo, no tuvieron que luchar contra el crimen, solo dejo a uno o dos estudiantes masculinos estériles por pervertidos, pero fuera de eso para Kaoru era un día tranquilo.

Volvió a casa, vio como los rrb dormían bajo un árbol, claro que se enfureció al ver como estaba uno de sus balones favoritos lleno de lodo cerca de donde dormían los chicos.

-los voy a matar- dijo en un murmullo, apunto de salir corriendo hacia ellos para darles una lección, pero fue detenida por la mano de Momoko que se poso en el hombro de ella, que había previno lo que iba a suceder.

-déjalo no vale la pena gastar tu energía- le dijo con una sonrisa. Kaoru bufo por no poder ir a golpearlos, pero se resigno y fue para dentro del laboratorio.

**NARRA KAORU**

Me resigne de golpear a los 3 idiotas y me fui a mi habitación a buscar mi equipo hoy tenia clase de boxeo, Miyako fue saltando a cuarto debe de estar muy emocionada de ver a Takaaki hoy y Momoko creo que fue a la cocina de seguro que fue a buscar algo dulce de comer. Fui a mi cuarto me di una ducha rápida, estaba toda sudada por haber golpeado a u idiota por tratar de pasarse de listo, se puede decir que no creo que pueda tener hijos, la causa, es simple, tratar de espiar el vestuario de chicas… lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a hacer algo así. Odio a los hombres machistas, pero también a las mujeres demasiado femeninas, sin ofender a mi amiga Miyako, además Miyako es diferente será fina y todo pero sabe como hacerse valer y pelea si hay injusticia… tengo suerte de tenerla a ella y a Momoko.

Salí del baño en toalla, tranque la puerta con los 3 idiotas viviendo con nosotras debo de ser mas precavida, pero me relaje al ver como dormían bajo el árbol pero por si acaso cerré las cortinas.

Me puse la ropa interior y me moleste un poco- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan grandes? – lo se muchas se quejan de que quisieran ser mas voluptuosas, pero las mías son algo mas grande de lo que quisiera. Odio la cara de tarados que ponen los hombres si estoy en traje de baño, me fascina nadar, pero es incomodo si te quieres tirar de un trampolín y te están viendo *¬* es muy incomodo, lo se soy una chica no debería molestarme que los hombres se fijen en mi pero, es un fastidio no lo tolero. Suspire cansada de esto, _lo que me molesta es que la persona que quiero que se fije en mi, no lo hace… _lo se algo cursi para ser mi pensamiento. Pero no me dejo vencer tan fácil me puse mi ropa para practicar boxeo **( esta era un mini top que dejaba a la vista todo su vientre y con unas tiras algo gruesas; y un short pegado que llegaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas, el conjunto era gris con morado y unas líneas verdes fosforescente en los bordes) **y encima me puse mi ropa normal, deje mi cabello suelto, estoy en la casa y no necesito la gorra. Pero luego me di cuenta que mi maleta con lo que necesito para la clase no estaba en su sitio de siempre.

Busque en el armario, entre mi ropa sucia, detrás de mis almohadas, en la tina, en la lavandería, la nevera, entre los sofás, debajo de los almohadones, dentro del piano, en el árbol que da a la habitación de Miyako, debajo de las alfombras, en los gabinetes de la cocina, hasta que…

-KAORU DEJA DE HACER DESORDEN!- me grito Momoko que no se de donde salió.

-¡no me grites! Le grite de vuelta- si quieres que deja de desordenar ayúdame a buscar mi meleta donde tengo el equipo de boxeo-le dije mientras seguía buscando (desordenando) la maleta.

- Kaoru deja de hacer desorden!- me volvió a gritar

- pues esto no pasaría si me ayudaras a buscar mi equipo de boxeo!- le dije mas bien grite para que le entrara en la caeza que si la encuetro no desordeno…. _Daaaah hasta el idiota # 3 logra entender eso _**(Boomer)**

-chicas necesito su ayuda- me asuste un poco Miyako había aparecido y como n me di cuenta me sobresalte un poco pero lo disimulé porque Momoko me seguía reprochando con la mirada que la ayudara con algo que yo no entiendo - ¿Cuál debería de ponerme, para ir al hospital?

- AHORA NO- le grite a la par de Momoko, luego empezamos una guerra de mirada que no tenia planeado perder, por nada del mundo. La tencion en la sala se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

- CHICAS BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA- aveces creo que Miyako tiene super pulmones, mas que super poderes…- Kaoru deja de hacer desorden, que posiblemente sea Ken quien lo guardo recuerdas como llegaste la ultime ves que llegaste de tu clase de boxeo? –caí en cuenta y trate de recordar lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez que vine de mi clase de boxeo

Flash back

_Era de noche estaba agotada, pero soy la mas fuerte de las ppgz no me permito demostrar debilidad tan fácilmente, entre a la casa era algo tarde al entrar vi a Ken que estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, me miro y me dijo_

_- Kaoru que bien que llegaste, el profesor tiene algo que decirles ve a la computadora central de inmediato por favor.- sabia que era importante por lo que no me opuse pero debía de dejar mi maleta en mi cuarto…_

_-llévala a mi cuarto por favor-le dije- déjala al lado de la puerta-dije mientras le extendía mi maleta_

_La tomó y se la llevo. Y yo me fui al donde estaba la computadora central._

Fin del Flash back

-ES VERDAD Ken guardo mi equipo!- dije al recordar todo lo ocurrido

-mmmmm supongo que tienes razón- dijo Momoko, de que esta hablando? Ella o estaba presente cuando le di mi maleta… no importa cada loco con sus locuras…

-lo ven – dijo Miyako - ahora – voltee mi mirada para todos lados,- me podrían ayudar a decidir que ponerme – debía encontrar a Ken de seguro que se escondió, paso lo mismo el día que cogio mis guantes sin permiso…

- KENNNN DONDE TE METISTE- grite empezando a buscar por todos lados

-Kaoru deja de hacer desorden – me grito Momoko de nuevo es que no se cansa de mandar?

-¡chicas que me pongo, el celeste o el violeta!- gritaba histérica Miyako con los trajes en su mano

-KEN donde está mi equipo de boxeo!- seguía buscando mi equipo de boxeo _¿Dónde se metió ese enano?_

-Kaoru deja de hacer desorden acabo de limpiar- me canse cual es su obsecion ahora con la limpieza nunca a sido tan ordenada que digamos…-había ordenado todo para que cuando llegue este todo impecable!- jum con que ese era el motivo oculto!

-¿Cuándo llegue quién?-pregunto el idiota #2

-Sí ¿Cuál es el alboroto?- dijo el idiota #1

- son más destructivas que nosotros- finalizo el idiota #3

-NO LES IMPORTA – les gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo que nadie los llamo se hubieran quedado bajo el árbol, con mucha suerte los encuentra una ardilla y se vuelven familia…

Ok seguimos peleando, llego poochi, Momoko se burlo de Miyako, Miyako de mi que hubiera sido el peor error en la vida de cualquiera, tiene suerte de ser una de mis mejores amigas, pero claro que conseguí una oportunidad de vengarme de Momoko por haberme gritado, le restregué en la cara que se moría de ganas por estar mas estudiando algo mas que solo el texto. Moría de la risa con la cara que puso. Bueno seguimos discutiendo hasta que poochi nos indico la hora. Miyako salio corriendo a su cuarto. Después yo salí corriendo y entonces recordé que había puesto mi maleta en el único lugar de la casa donde no busque, debajo de mi cama…

**Ok ya narro mucho NARRO YO AHORA**

Kaoru subió deprisa a su habitación, saco su maleta de debajo de su cama, lleno su botella de agua con agua del grifo, se puso unas muñequeras, se puso sus zapatillas y se coloco su gorra. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba…

Delante la puerta la estaba esperando Butch, con un semblante serio, recostado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto seria

-… -no le respondió, solo la miro.

-si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor me voy- dijo para irse ya que si se quedaba le partía la cara a golpes sin motivo alguno.

Cuando se voltio para irse, él la tomo de la mano y la pego contra la pared. Su maleta callo y el la tenia retenida de los brazos.

Kaoru ahora si enojada- dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres o te tumbo todo lo que llamas cara! no vez que voy retrasada- le dijo ya muy molesta y tratando de zafarse de su agarre, si fuera otro hace rato estaría en el piso adolorido pero no por nada era el, según Kaoru, idiota #1 su contraparte…

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? – Dijo algo enojado- lo que quiero es que me digas que pretendes con ese idiota al que llaman Ace- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ni el mismísimo Butch sabía por que estaba haciendo todo esto; solo sabia que se molestaba cada vez que nombraran al tal Ace.

Kaoru se estremeció por la forma en que la miraba Butch, voltio la mirada por alguna razón, no quería… no podía verlo a los ojos.

-nada que te importe-dijo en un murmullo

-si me importa- dijo tan bajo que a pesar de la poca distancia que había entre ellos Kaoru no escucho- dame una razón concreta – exigió

Al ver que no le iba a contestar Butch tomo su mentón y la obligo a verlo, Kaoru estaba en shock se había perdido en los verdes ojos de Butch, el cual se estaba acercando lentamente al rostro de ella. Kaoru al notar que cada vez estaba mas cerca le dio una rodillazo en el estomago aprovechando que bajo la guardia y ya que ambos habían dejado de forcejear, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo, pero a lo lejos escucho que le dijo "esto no ha terminado"

No le dio importancia el significado de esas palabras, por lo que siguió corriendo, Miyako iba delante ella con mucha prisa también. Al separarse Kaoru se puso a pensar en Butch, mas bien en lo que ocurrió con Butch – _me pregunto que hubiera pasado si… si no lo hubiera detenido… PERO QUE PIENSO, Kaoru tu eres una ppgz no puedes pensar bien de los rrb, sobre todo del idiota #1, no del REY de los idiotas, e incluso eso es poco, es el padre y la madre del rey de los idiotas, es mas lo sacaron de idiotalandia por idiota…- _esos fueron los pensamientos de Kaoru hasta llegar a su clase de boxeo a la cual, se le había hecho tarde.

Al llegar vio como Ace dictaba unas instrucciones, luego Ace se volteo hacia ella y puso una sonrisa de… no se como describir su sonrisa era algo socarrona su sonrisa, pero a Kaoru le pareció de lo mas normal por lo que le dio una sonrisa sincera, Ace se le acerco y le dijo muy bajo para que nadie ollera

- llegaste tarde te parece que nos quedemos entrenando después de que todos se vallan…- Kaoru se sonrojo levemente por lo que le dijo. Y Ace sonrió de medio lado por el efecto que provocó en ella.

Ella acepto gustosa, pero luego recordó las palabras que le había dicho Butch – "que pretendes con ese idiota al que llaman Ace"- se estremeció un poco al recordar la mirada que le había dirigido Butch sacudió su cabeza y se fue a cambiar para concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Sin saber que era espiada por un chico de cabello negro, que la observaba lujurioso desde las sombres, mientras que ella se cambiaba. En sus lentes negros estaba el reflejo del cuerpo de Kaoru que estaba quitándose su ropa normal, para quedar en su ropa de deporte muy pegada al cuerpo, claro que su cinturón no se lo ponía para boxear porque en varias ocasiones hacían preguntas como "donde lo compraste o que buena imitación o e visto mejores copias del cinturón de las ppgz" eso la molestaba por lo que ya no se lo ponia. Ace no era lo que aparentaba ser con ella **(pensaron que era Butch Xb, pues hay mas sorpresas asique continuemos…) **en el fondo podía llegar a ser la peor pesadilla de cualquiera y esa noche seria la peor pesadilla de cierta chica de cabello azabache y ojos verdes. Kaoru salio de los cambiadores y se fue directo a los sacos de boxeo a entrenar estaba algo estresada por dos razones, la primera no podía olvidar lo que paso con Butch cuando salio de su cuarto y la segunda se sentía muy vigilada desde que estaba corriendo y aumento esa sensación al llegar al gimnasio, donde daban sus clases de boxeo.

La clase término; Kaoru se quedo practicando y espero a que todas las demás personas se retiraran del gimnasio. Al final solo quedaron ella y Ace, pero el maldito presentimiento de que la vigilaban seguía en ella. Ace le dio unas instrucciones de ejercicios para que los realizara ella los hizo sin ningún problema, seguían entrenando, y a Ace se le ocurrio la brillante idea de "ir a cenar algo, que el la invitaba".

Kaoru se sorprendió de que la invitara, se le había visto algo interesado pero ella era menor que el, como había hecho todo el día no le dio importancia y acepto. – me encantaría solo déjame irme a cambiar – dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a los vestidores, pero Ace la detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro

-no asi estas bien, solo entra por tu maleta y sal- Kaoru empezó a desconfiar, Ace estaba actuando un poco raro

- pero me siento muy sudada me cambio y vamos a cenar-dijo dándole una sonrisa

- no te cambies solo coge tu maleta y vámonos – dijo ejerciendo algo de presión en el hombro de ella- además se hace tarde no querrás que se te haga muy de noche- dijo, su tono de voz era desesperado y algo maléfico. Algo dentro de Kaoru le decía que saliera de hay que se alejara de Ace.

Tratando de que dejara de insistir le dijo- no hay problema, no son estrictos con migo, no tengo horarios de llegada déjame cambiarme y ya no hay problema- dijo Kaoru algo nerviosa por la situación sabia que Ace estaba tenso por la presión que ejercía en su hombro.

-Porqué te quieres cambiar con tanto afán! – dijo ya algo desesperado – a tu ropa que tiene que no tiene esa que tienes puesta- Ace estaba enojado, agarro de la muñeca a Kaoru y la elevo un poco- o es que no puedes defenderte sin tu cinturón de ppgz…- Kaoru quedo en shock al escuchar eso, que estaba insinuando ese tipo- a Kaoru dime cual es tu afán de cambiarte – dijo sonriendo con malicia- o prefieres que te diga Buttercup….- dijo mostrando sus colmilludos dientes

- como… como sabes eso!- Kaoru estaba enojada, el no podía ser una persona con buenas intensiones, si estaba tratando de evitar que se pusiera su cinturón

-fácil desde que vencieron a HIM tu y tus estorbosas amiguitas, empecé a planear mi venganza, la extracción de los rayos z negros de nuestros cuerpos, nos devolvió la forma humana pero solo nos afecto a nosotros….

Kaoru lo miro extrañada- que quieres decir con nosotros?- dijo confundida

En eso las luces se apagaron, Kaoru recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Solo logro pronunciar antes de desmayarse – Butch…- lo demás fue negro

Las luces se volvieron a encender.

-bien hecho muchachos- dijo Ace también conocido como el líder de la banda gangrena, se podía ver a los otros miembros de la banda pero en ves de ser todos verdes eran de color amarillo pollito- que facil divide y vencerás- quien diría que seria tan fácil atrapar a la ppgz mas ruda, si todo sigue asi las otras dos serán pan comido, jajajajaja- los demás se echaron a reír junto con el

-oiga jefe y que vamos a hacer con ella- dijo el mas pequeño del grupo, viendo lujurioso a la chica transpirada del piso

- facil hay que torturarla, pero debemos de sacar provecho de la situación, no creen- dijo que una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno- jajajaja- las carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar, la pandilla se acercó a la ppgz verde que estaba inconsciente en el piso, y Ace lentamente acerco su mano al bien desarrollado busto de Kaoru a punto de rozar estos…

PLAN

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ace estaba al otro lado del gimnasio con un gran moretón en la cara, todos quedaron O.O no entendían nada de lo que había pasado. Luego voltearon y vieron que enfrente de Kaoru que seguía desmayada, estaba un chico que a leguas se notaba que estaba enojado, de orbes verdes oscuro, piel muy clara y cabellos negros, su poño seguía alsado, como a mitad del gimnasio se encontraban los lentes de sol de Ace destrozados en cientos de pedazos.

-no te atrevas…-dijo con la mirada gacha, luego la levanto y lo miro con una mirada tan fiera que podría traumar de por vida a cualquiera- NO TE ATRAVAS A PONERLE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA- le grito DEMASIADO enojado.

Ace se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia el empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras los demás solo los observaban mientras comían palomitas **( no pregunten de donde las sacaron XD) **la pelea era reñida butch era el mas fuerte de los rrb pero Ace era mayor y casi tenían la misma fuerza, Ace le dio un golpe en la boca a Butch, de esta callo un hilito de sangre Butch escupio y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo mando a volar y se estrello con unas maquinas de correr, Ace muy enojado grito – QUE HACEN HAY PARADOS ATRAPENLO!- grito desesperado. Los demás se lanzaron contra Butch, no fueron gran problema pero, vencer al mas grande y gordo no era como comer pastel…

**NARRA BUTCH**

No me pregunten como quede en esta situación, OK, segui a la verdecita todo el camino y vi a Boomer ir detrás de la ppgz celeste, vi cuando entro a un gimnasio como es algo pequeño no podía entrar por la puerta principal me notaria de inmediato. Asique vi una ventila y me metí en ella, anduve por el techo y me quede estupefacto al ver como un pervertido observava a mi verd… digo, digo a Buttercup cambiarse, NO PIENSEN MAL no la vi desnuda _pero te hubiera gustado admítelo_ cállate conciencia, como sea el caso es que hubiera bajado a dejarlo esteril si no fuera porque Kaoru tenia su ropa deportiva debajo de su ropa normal quede O/O cuando vi lo pegada que era su ropa, PERO QUE PIENSO estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Boomer viendo sus novelas románticas secretas eso me esta afectando… digo, digo las tonterías de Boomer me jodieron la cab… saben que olvídenlo volviendo a lo que estaba, Kaoru salio la vi entrenar me estaba aburriendo pero me quería quedar a partile la cara al tal Ace, digo a conocer al tal Ace… para que trato de engañarlos me gusta si era lo que querían leer no? Lo admito me gusta la ppgz verde, me gusta Kaoru, Buttercup o como la quieran llamar pero nunca lo admitiría frente a mis hermanos. Asique guarden el secreto. Como sea la vi entrenar aunque sea un deporte violento ella le da algo de gracia, me encanta verla y mas cuando esta sudada y con la ropa tan pegada al cuerpo pues solo dire que la ventila parecía un horno en ese momento. Luego vi como todos se marchaban y quedaba ella y un tipo de pelo negro con lentes raro no estamos en un gimnasio no hay sol. Cmo sea luego vi como le daba unas ordenes a Kaoru y supuse que era el tal Ace, que como lo supe simple escuche como unos chicos decían que el instructor Ace era un gran entrenador y que sus lentes eran geniales… fue una gran pista para decifrar quien era luego vi que Kaoru se quería cambiar y Ace no la dejaba y la invito a comer el ventilador de nuevo parecía un horno pero esta vez por la furia que en mi corría. Todo paso rápido ellos discutieron, las luces se apagaron, unos chicos raros aparecieron, también algo extraño escuhe mi nombre? Noo debe de ser un error… a ver que mas ocurre o esta Kaoru desmayada en el piso… KAORU DESMAYADA EN EL PISO! Me exalte al ver lo que ocurrió mejor dicho que ocurrió como termino inconsciente? y quienes son ellos? Ella dijo mi nombre? Por que esos sujetos son amarillo pollito? Por que usa lentes de sol dentro del gimnasio? Porque esta por ponerle la mano en… PERO QUE?

Cuando vi lo que planeaba hacerle a mi verdecita de un solo puñetazo rompí la ventila y le di un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza y luego estábamos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo es fuerte de un solo golpe me quebró el labio pero estábamos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo es fuerte de un solo golpe me quebró el labio pero yo también lo soy… le respondi con una patada mando a sus bandalos si se les puede llamar asi, a que me atacaran. Los venci muy fácilmente…

-jum, que patéticos- dije victorioso, luego voltee y me horrorice

**NARRO YOOO ;b**

Ace estaba en frente de Butch con Kaoru en sus brazos y una navaja en el cuello que era sujetada por Ace que estaba todo herido.

-SUELTALA- grito Butch preocupado y espantado

-por que que vale ella, ha? Por ella mi vida es un infierno! Por ella y sus estúpidas amiguitas, no puedo salir en el día mi piel se quema con el sol solo podemos salir en la noche! Mis padres me echaron de casa, no tengo dinero , NOSOTROS SUFRIMOS Y ELLAS SON UNAS PERRAS TODOS LAS ADORAN, pero todo esto- los ojos de Ace parecían perdidos, estaba desquiciado, demente era como un psicópata en ese momento- todo esto se acaba ahora- dijo con una tétrica sonrisa. Alejo un poco el cuchillo para luego enterrarlo con fuerza en el cuello de Buttercup

-DETENTE- grito desesperado Butch con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentia impotente, estaba por perder a la persona que mas quería.

Pero ates de que el cuchillo fuera enterrado en el cuello de Kaoru se escucho en un murmullo un –no- y Ace y Butch quedaron O.O al ver la mano de Kaoru sujetando la mano de Ace. Kaoru alzo la mirada y le sonrió a Ace – no necesito mi cinturón para defenderme- luego de decir eso apretó con mas fuerza su mano. Ace trago en seco, para luego recibir un golpe en el estomago cortesía del codo de Kaoru, cuando la soltó pero Kaoru aun sujetando su mano. Le dio con su rodilla en la cara quebrándole la nariz, esta comenzó a sangrar por montones. Luego se giro le viro la mano y lo lanzo al otro lado del gimnasio. Ace fue recibido por las maquinas de ejercicios.

Pero luego de ver que estaba fuera de combate Kaoru callo al piso aun le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-maldita suerte tuvieron, aaaa me tendré que poner hielo al llegar a casa- luego se percato de al- a donde se fue Butch?- alzo los hombros y de nuevo le resto importancia y se fua a los cambiadores a buscar sus cosas para irse y oooo sorpresa estaba en los cambiadores nadie mas que Butch "usmeando sus cosas"

- se puede saber que pretendes con mis cosas

-… -este no le contesto

A Kaoru no le gusto que no le contestara por lo que camino hacia él y lo tomo del hombro, este inmediatamente volteo la tomo de los brazos y la tiro en una de las bancas que estaban en los cambiadores y luego se sentó sobre el vientre de ella y sus manos aun aprisionadas por el las coloco al lado de la cabeza de ella, ella estaba enojada y sonrojada por la comprometedora situación y el solo la miraba, la mirada de él era una mescla de preocupación, enojo, furia, temor, todo mesclado no dejaba que salieran los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por ella.

-suéltame que te crees?- dijo forcejeando para soltarse, Butch hacia el mayor esfuerzo por retenerla, pues estaba algo herido por el combate de hace pocos minutos.

- te dije que no habíamos terminado de hablar- dijo muy serio butch

-SUELTAME YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR ON TIGO, QUE ME SUELTES- gritaba mas fuerte Kaoru, Butch no se sentía muy bien en ese momento quería hablar con ella pero no era la persona mas paciente del mundo.

-callate- le dijo en un murmullo

-TU NO ME MANDAS, Y YA SUELTAMEEEEE- seguía forcejando Kaoru

-no hasta que hablemos y me vas bajando tu tonito me escuchaste!- Butch hacia lo que podía por no perder la paciencia pero Kaoru siempre encontraba la forma de quitarle la paciencia.

-TUUUUUUUU NO ERES MI JEFE, NO TE NECESITO Y NO TENEMOS NADA QUE HABLAR

-deja de grutar y eso de que no me necesitas es una vil mentira! Y deja de gritar que me sacas de quicio!

-SI TE SACO DE QUICIO SULTAME Y A MI NADIE ME MANDA A CALLAR ADEMAS YO SOLA PODIA CON ELLOS ES COSA TUYA POR METERTE EN LA PELEA

Ese comentario le saco toda la poca paciencia que tenia Butch – QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VES MUJER

-PUES SI TANTO PROBLEMA TIENES CALLAME TU NENITA- le dijo Kaoru burlona a Butch sabiendo que nada que hiciera o dijera la podría callar a ella Kaoru, la ppgz verde

-QUIERES QUE TE CALLE –dejo Butch muy molesto- PUES TE CALLO!

-ya quiera verte intent…- Kaoru no termino y su cara era de O.O

Butch estaba sobre ella besándola con tanta pasión y desesperación y ella tan confundida como estaba se tardo en reaccionar al final correspondió con timidez el beso, pero Butch parecía que se la quería comer de un solo bocado. Cuando sintió que Kaoru se había relajado y dejo de forcejar lentamente soltó sus muñecas, ella por inercia puso sus manos en el cuello de él. Butch la tomo de la cintura aun sobre ella y la alzó un poco sin dejar de besarla. Kaoru no sabía por que le estaba correspondiendo, pero de algo esta segura se estaba volviendo adicta al sabor de los labios de Butch. Y luego el reaccione, que estaba haciendo se estaba besando con uno de sus enemigos mortales una de las personas que mas odiaba, pero RAYOS se sentía tan bien. Su mente decía BASTA pero su cuerpo decía CINCO MINUTITOS MÁS. Pero al hacerse presente la falta de aire y separase no tuvo mas remedio que con la poca voluntad que le quedaba y aprovechando la postura en la que estaban, pellizcó un nervio de los hombros de Butch, este callo al piso por el dolor producido y Kaoru pues el orgullo siempre por delante **( si mi amiga lee esto de seguro que me mata es igual de orgullosa ¬¬) **se paro le dio un golpe en el estomago, corrió tomo sus cosas sin notar lo muy bien organizadas que estaban y no como ella las había dejado, se voltio hacia el chico de orbes verdes tirado en el piso…

-no te me vuelvas a acercar! Idiota! TE ODIOOOO- Kaoru salio corriendo al instante de hay no le quería ver la cara, había pasado la vergüenza de su vida al haberle correspondido, pues mostro debilidad (según ella). Estaba roja y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas en su carrera a casa. Mientras que Butch se había quedado estático en el piso, no sentía dolor, no sentía frio calor nada estaba en shock por lo que le había dicho Kaoru, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco "te odio" esas palabras le dolieron mas que cualquier herida provocada en toda su corta vida.

Volviendo con Kaoru

Kaoru corría lo mas rápido que podía por las calles ya había dejado de llorar. Pero estaba herida _que se cree ese idiota, que yo sepa no soy nada de él, y el no es nada mio somos enemigos se supone debemos odiarnos, odiarnos hasta morir pero… _una solitaria lagrima volvió a caer por su mejilla, ella se la seco enojada _por esto por esto te odio tanto, porque eres el único idiota de este mundo que me deja… vulnerable y me haces sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y NO KAORU NO tu no debes, no puedes, pero lo estas haciendo te estas enamorando del idita mas grande del mundo… _eso ultimo la enfureció mas, pero con eso se dio cuanta de que ya había llegado a casa. Entro hecha una fiera abrió la puerta y la cerro de un solo golpe…

-_él no me gusta, él no me gusta, claro que te gusta mueres por el NO –_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- lanzo un grito de frustración por la pelea mental que tenia. Estaba tan ofuscada, que no noto como estaban Brick y Momoko que la observaban como corría haca su cuarto.

**NARRA KAORU**

Corrí hasta mi cuarto no quería saber de nada ni nadie y juro que si alguien me decía tan siquiera "hola" su sentencia de muerte estaba dictada. Tire mi bolsa de boxeo no me interesa ni donde callo luego la buscare. Me tire en mi cama y seguí con mi combate emocional…

-_admítelo te gusta_

_-claro que no me gusta_

_-bien que te gusta admitelo_

_-no me gusta yo lo odio_

_-te gusta_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-Si!_

_-NOO_

_-no!_

_-SI Y PUNTO FINAL…- _luego reacciono a lo que debatía con ella misma-_ digo NOOOO_

_-no me gusta no me gusta yo yo -_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LO ODIO, LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOO- grite a todo pulmón, no lo soporto esta situación. Me puse en posición fetal en mi cama y dije más para mí, en un susurro al viento- _no me gusta, pero tampoco lo puedo odiar… _yo… yo lo amo…

Luego cerré mis ojos y me quede pensando en silencio no quería saber de nada ni nadie. Estaba algo mas clara de lo que pasaba pero, mi orgullo por delante ante todo-_ ya se lo que siento por ti o al menos eso creo, pero no te será todo tan fácil si eres mi contraparte supérate y demuéstrame que de verdad me quieres… _-no se porque pensé eso pero espero que sea porque quiero que me corresponda me estaba quedando dormida, pero exterioricé mis pensamientos con un susurro a la noche una simple palabra que me hacia temblar y me podía descontrolar con solo una mirada - Butch…

**NARRO YO Y COMO KAORU DUERME VEAMOS QUE PASO CON **

**BUTCH **

Butch después de despejar un poco su mente, se levantó, vio a los chicos raros aun desmallados después de la golpiza recibida los ato y llamo a la policía claro que o ce quedo aunque los entrego no dejaba de ser un rrb. Cuando vio que se los llevaron, se dirio al parque mas específicamente a la fuente que se encuentra justo en el medio de la ciudad, y solo miro el agua eso lo calmaba y se quedaba horas mirando el agua si necesitaba pensar.

_-Kaoru espero que te des cuenta que no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente… _eso tenlo por seguro- dijo hablando para el mismo. Luego se levanto y se fue al laboratorio, donde entro a urtadillas ya que todo estaba oscuro, se alegró al saber que nadie estaba despierto, pero cuando oensaba subir las escaleras las luces se encendieron y una vocecita dijo

-donde te habías ido Butch?- djo un pequeño perrito sentado en el sofá-te fui a dejar la cena a tu cuarto **(mentira XD solo querías cerciorarte si estaba o no) **y no te encontrabas

-no es asunto tuyo- respondió con indiferencia, para retomar su camino pero

-no me digas que seguiste a Kaoru hasta su clase de boxeo?

Butch quedo tanto o mas rojo que un tomate, por la vergüenza de que lo descubrieron y por recordar el beso con Kaoru – y si es así que, no es asunto tuyo-dijo amenazándolo con el puño

-no es nada, solo curiosidad- dijo poochi que había estado muy calmado durante toda la conversación…

-entonces n me molestes- dijo Butch corriendo hacia su habitación, aun enojado porque un perro de metal que hala lo había descubierto. Llego a su cuarto se quito la camisa y se quedo dormido de inmediato.

Volviendo con poochi

-tranquilo a ti también te ayudare, pero para ustedes si voy a necesitar un milagro- dijo poochi apagando las luces y dirigiendce al cuarto de Ken para dormir finalmente…

**Que les parecio, espero que la espera halla valido la pena, mil y una disculpas de verdad, por el retraso. Otra cosa posiblemente no escria hasta que pase año nuevo, tengo las ideas para los capítulos, pero voy a estar ocupada, los dejo gracias a todos, me dejan un review o y si notaron que mi conciencia no molesto es porque esta encerrada e mi armario, XD. Bueno el próximo capitulo se va a llamar INCIDENTE EN EL BAÑO…**

**Espero lo lean. Besos para todos**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	6. INCIDENTE EN EL BAÑO

**HOLAAAAAAA**

**Primero les quiero agradecer a todos por toda su paciencia y compresión, estuve muy ocupada pero sigo aquí cumpliendo con ustedes, asique sin mas palabrería les dejo el capitulo… **

**INCIDENTE EN EL BAÑO**

Después de una anormal noche que para los 6 chicos y un perrito de metal parlante fue llena de promesas, descubrimientos y acercamientos. Todos dormían pacíficamente en el laboratorio. Esperando al día siguiente, viernes el ultimo día de clase de las ppgz y el inicio de las vacaciones al terminar la jornada escolar. La primera en despertar fue Miyako después de otro sueño con su chico misterioso. Se alisto y bajo a desayunar, Momoko fue la segunda en despertar se alisto y después de asegurarse de que solo Miyako estuviera en el comedor fue por su desayuno, pues no se quería encontrar a cierta personita que con solo pensarla se sonrojaba por lo ocurrido o casi ocurrido la noche pasada.

-buenos días Miyako- saludo entrando en el comedor

-buenos días- respondió tan alegre y simpática como siempre

Luego las dos quedaron O.O por lo que vieron en las escaleras. Si un milagro del universo, nadie mas y nadie menos que Kaoru si Kaoru la ultima en levantarse la señorita sueño pesado, estaba levantada, bañada, vestida y lista para el colegio. DIOS ESO NO SE VEIA TODOS LOS DIAS. Pero había algo diferente, no tenia las mismas energías ni vigor de siempre, estaba algo apagada hasta se podría decir pensativa…

-bu…buenos di..días Kaoru- dijo Miyako tratando de salir de su asombro

-…. – la mencionada no respondió estaba sumida en sus pensamientos _–por que, por que no me puedo quitar el sabor de sus labios de la boca, me cepille los dientes 5 veces _**(y lo dice en serio se cepillo 5 veces, hasta hizo gárgaras o uso enjuague bucal no ce como le digan ustedes)**

Ignorando el saludo de su amiga y la mirada de O.O de la otra se dirigió a la alacena, la abrió, extendió su mano y de ella saco un?...

Un frasco de salsa picante marca, SALSA SUPERMEGAEXTRAREQUETE PICANTE SOLO PARA VALIENTES y en la etiqueta decía: "si su lengua no se retuerce y quiere salir corriendo de su boca después de darle una pequeña probada, LE DEVOLVEMOS SU DINERO!"

Lo destapo, lo observo y…

Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup

Se lo empezó a beber todo directamente de la botella, a Miyako y Momoko le salieron en la cabeza de cada una un enorme signo de "?" **(tipo anime XD) **

-eeeee Kaoru?-dijo Momoko

-jum-pronuncio la nombrada aun bebiendo de la botella

-e…eso es picante, sabes?

-….- Kaoru no respondio, termino de beberse todo el contenido de la botella, la tiro y encesto justo en el basurero y dijo – maldición aun no se quita el sabor…. _Maldición que tengo que hacer para quitarme el sabor sus dulces labios, ¡que digo! Yo no soy asi por eso te odio porque me cambias la actitud muy rápido y me di cuenta que te amo porque eres el único que lo puedes hacer y y y nooo _AAA no es tan picante como dice que es, díganle al profesor que le devuelvan su dinero…- dijo lo ultimo para irse a su cuarto y volver a cepillarse los dientes dejando a Momoko y Miyako con la misma pregunta en la cabeza…

"¿que carajos acaba de pasar exactamente?"

Se miraron y ambas levantaron los hombros como queriendo decir "ni idea"

Las tres se fueron a la escuela a disfrutar su ultimo día de clase, donde se realizaron diversas actividades y eventos especialmente creados para los estudiantes, los cuales se rieron, gozaron y pasaron muy bien su ultimo día de clases excepto por las 3 ppgz que pasaron todo su día pensando. Momoko cada vez que veía algo de color rojo se sonrojaba, estuvo todo el día evitando ver manzanas, el timbre, lápices rojos, cartucheras rojas, maletas rojas, ni siquiera podía ver a la cara a la maestra Keenie **(no se si se escribe asi lo siento) **que ese día se le ocurrió probar un nuevo labial "al rojo vivo".

Miyako en ves de evitar las cosas o las personas, paraba a cada chico de ojos azules que veía y le examinaba la cara y los ojos los miraba tratando se sentir la misma sensación que sentía al ver a su chico misterioso en sueños. También, después de examinarlos muy minuciosamente les preguntaba…

-si pudieras definirme como un postre cual seria?

Y cuando hacia la pregunta los chicos la veían 0_0 y luego Miyako les decía –olvídalo no eres tu, gracias por tu tiempo- luego sonreía y cada vez que sonreía los chicos quedaban con corazones en los ojos **(tipo anime)** y luego Miyako se iba a buscar a otra persona.

Y por ultimo pero menos importante Kaoru que estaba de un humor de los mil demonios cada vez que alguien le decía "hola" esta lo fuminaba con la mirada dejando a los pobres alumnos petrificados del miedo. Estuvo todo el día comiendo cosas fuertes, en la cafetería se comió un tarro de sal, uno de pimienta, a la señora del almuerzo le pidió si le podía dar una frasco de pepinillos y la señora se lo dio y Kaoru se lo bebió en medio de la cafetería y todos sus compañeros excepto Momoko y Miyako la miraron O.O y como no faltaba Himeko tubo que decir su opinión… por asi decirlo

-iiiiiuuuuu, que asco Kaoru te comes a tus iguales, no me sorprendería que fueran tus parientes, verdes, feos y amargados como tu.- lo que Himeko no sabia es que ese era el peor día para molestar a Kaoru, - que? Y dime donde dejaste a tu novio el pepino… JAJAJAJAJAJA… AAAAAAAAAAA

Cuando Himeko estaba riendo, Kaoru le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza justo en la nariz, la cual se quebró y comenzó a sangrar y gritar del dolor y todos la veían con alegría, mientras murmuraban "se lo merecía o que bien o Kaoru eres la mejor" y otros pocos miraban aterrados a Kaoru y les dejo bien claro hoy NO ERA DÍA PARA MOLESTARLA…

Después del incidente las tres volvieron a casa al terminar las clases muchos corrian de felicidad pero ellas iban muy serenas y pensativas. Hasta que por fin llegaron a casa y 0.0 que desastre encontraron.

Los rrb estaban teniendo una guerra de comida en plena sala, pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que la guerra de comida era contra el profesor, poochi y Ken?

Entre el bombardeo de bebidas y pedazos de tartas, pure, pollo, fruta, helado y cuanto comestible hubiera en la casa, uno que se desvió de su objetivo se dirigía hacia Momoko la cual no se dio cuaenta hasta que gritaron

-CUIDADOOO!

Ella se giro y cerro los ojos esperando a que el pedazo de brócoli con salsa le callera encima, pero nunca la golpeo el vegetal. Sino que quien sabe de donde Brick se arrojó a ella y recibió el impacto de la comida en el peor lugar que pudo….. su gorra **(XD no se la esperaban verdad )** callo al piso todo manchado de brócoli…

-NOOO BRICK!- dijo Momoko poniéndose de cuclillas para ver como estaba **(por favor si solo es brócoli ¬¬)**

Lo agarro de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco- Brick, Brick respóndeme por favor, dime que estas bien, no me dejes- dijo con cataratas en los ojos **(tipo anime)**

Y Brick todo melodramático le respondió mientras levantaba un poco su mano– mis fuerzas me abandonan, es demasiado sano para miiii, di…le a mi…mis hermanos que los, q…ue los amo- dijo dejando caer su mano y cerrando los ojos…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Momoko pensando que este murió **(DIOS SOLO ES BROCOLI XD)**

Mientras Momoko seguía agitando a Brick, Miyako y Kaoru los miraban ¬¬ y murmurando dijeron

-como que estos dos están muy raritos- dijo Kaoru susurrándole a Miyako

-si tienes razón- respondió Miyako, preocupada de que Momoko no fuera a descabezar a Brick por sacudirlo tan fuerte

-crees que algo paso cuando nos fuimos ayer

-Bueno después le sacamos la información a Momoko.

-sip y nos tendrá que contar con lujo de detall… CUIDADO- grito Kaoru empujando a Miyako de ser golpeada con mantequilla de maní. Ya que era alérgica al maní.

-oigan quien arrojo el maní!-dijo Kaoru muy molesta y preocupada por Miyako ya que un día ella tubo que llevar a Miyako al hospital por comer accidentalmente maní, desde ese día ella nunca dejaba que ni un mísero maní se le acercara. A mas de 10 metros de distancia.

Todos dejaron de arrojar comida y Momoko dejos de zarandear a Brick el cual seguía haciéndose el muerto… todos se miraron entre ellos y… se paro en el centro de la sala alguien cubierto de mantequilla de maní, aquel que había sido el culpable de lanzar la cremosa sustancia, nadie mas que…

Poochi. Si así es, poochi había sido el responsable de arrojar la mantequilla de maní. A Miyako aun sabiendo que esta era alérgica a ella. Pero necesitaba poner su plan en marcha…

-yo arroje la mantequilla de maní, Kaoru, pero no era para Miyako era para ti- dijo sabiendo a que se arriesgaba a una muy dolorosa muerte cortesía de Kaoru.

-pues afina tu puntería- dijo Kaoru

-fue un mal calculo pero te puedo dar en cualquier otro momento, eres un blanco ágil, pero fácil- todos en la sala hasta el "muerto" Brick quedaron O.O es que ese perrito quería morir- _muy bien eso debería de sacar el orgullo de Kaoru- _pensó poochi

-así pues sigamos con la guerra, pero sin la mantequilla de maní y veras que no me rozas ni el cabello- dijo Kaoru muy segura de si misma sin saber que callo en la trampa de poochi

-pues perfecto veras que te derrotare, pero sabes Kaoru la guerra es solo con dos equipos y como Brick no creo que pueda continuar y posiblemente necesite que Momoko le cure algunas heridas, tendrás que ser su remplazo en el equipo de los rrb.

-NO NO NO NO NO Y NO –dijo Brick parándose **(vaya se le quito lo moribundo)** –no necesito que ninguna super boba me cure las heridas, yo no estoy herido- dijo algo sonrojado, pues se le había venido a la mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior cuando se quedaron solos y casi se besan. Pues él había hecho de medico.

-ACEPTO- dijo Kaoru- Momoko llévate a Brick y a Miyako tengo un perro de metal que derrotar- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los rrb azul y verde y se coloco al lado de Boomer y no le dirigio ni siquiera la mirada a Butch, ella sabia como hacerse desear. Pues Butch la había seguido con la mirada y ella ni se inmuto en verlo.

-_por que me ignora, que le pasa vamos le salve la vida, no puede… no, no creo… será posible?... no es imposible no me habrá ella NO ME HABRA OLVIDADO YA, verdad y si me olvido NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- _pensó Butch y empezó a hacer extrañas caras que Boomer dijo para si mismo

-y a este que bicho le pico- O.o

La guerra comenzó a duras penas se llevaron arrastrando a Brick que quería seguir participando de la pelea.

Otra ves en la residencia Utonio volaba la comida por doquier, en un momento no determinado de la guerra, un proyectil de ancas de rana con frijoles y algo de pelusa se dirigía a Kaoru que no lo había notado Butch se lanzo hacia ella y la cubrió con una bandeja…

-presta mas atención!- le dijo tratando de no demostrar interés… pero luego se sonrojo cuando vio los labios de Kaoru, para luego perderse en su mirada verde.

-no me tienes que cuidar sabes?- le dijo Kaoru sacando a Butch de su trance

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Kaoru y Butch siguieron combatiendo espalda con espalda.

**Ahora veamos como están los rojitos y Miyako **

Miyako estaba en su habitación muy tranquila leyendo un libro… NO MENTIRA eso era lo que ella quería que Momoko y Brick creyeran que hacia. Pues ellos estaban en el baño del cuarto de Brick donde Momoko estaba limpiando la comida que le había caído a Brick. Y Miyako estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación que tenían… que en su mayoría había sido un silencio muy incomodo…

Hasta que Brick decidió romperlo- entonces…. – si exactamente no sabia que decir pero… NO SE TE OCURRIO ALGO MAS INTELIGENTE

-si dime – dijo Momoko limpiándole la salsa que tenia en la cabeza

-este Momoko gra-gracias por preocuparte- dijo sin mirarla y agachando un poco la mirada_ pero que me pasa si solo es Momoko, por que desde ayer no la puedo ver sin sonrojarme o que se me acelere el corazón o oo… o que desee probar sus labios….._

-no-no hay problema – dijo Momoko algo sonrojada pues fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuanta que estaban los dos solos encerrados en un baño los 2 muuuuuy cerca mientras ella lo limpiaba. Pero tratando de disimular lo siguió limpiando, pero esta ves con algo de nerviosismo.

- eeee Momoko- dijo Brick aun mas sonrojado que enante- sobre lo que paso a-yer

Cuando escucho la ultima frase Momoko se puso demasiado roja y se quedo estática, por la sorpresa

-ss-sii- trato de decir con mucho esfuerzo pues las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta

Por primera ves Brick alzo la mirada viéndola directamente a los ojos, y tomo la mano de Momoko que sostenía la toalla con la cual lo estaba limpiando- Momoko yo….- dijo acercando lentamente al rostro de ella

Momoko serró los ojos no se negó, solo se sonrojo, tal vez muy muy en el fondo y con todos los cargos de conciencia deseaba besar esos labios mas que nada… y al estar ya rozando sus labios un escalofrió recorrio su espalda. En cambio Brick tenia una mescla de emociones, entre, temor, asombro, lujuria, emoción, felicidad pues estaba por probar un fruto que hasta el momento para él era prohibido… y entonces…

-_olle que se supone que estas haciendo-_ Momoko y Brick se separaron al instante y se vieron a los ojos muy avergonzados…

**NARRA MIYAKO**

Estaba tan concentrada escuchando por la puerta que no me percate de que alguien se me había acercado por atrás.

-_eeee Momoko sobre lo de a…yer- _estaba diciendo Brick pero que paso ayer? Me preguntaba

-ssi…sii- Momoko esta nerviosa DIGAN DE UNA BUENA VES QUE SUCEDIÓ no, no, calma burbuja se paciente respira y…

-olle que se supone que estas haciendo?- me quede estatica cuando voltee y me encontré con unos ojos azules, me quede hipnotizada viéndolos, son tan parecidos a los de mi… mis sueños… pero como es posible si estos ojos son de…. De Boomer…. Trague la poca saliva que mme quedaba en la garganta por alguna razón apenas vi a Boomer mi garganta se seco…

Escuche la perilla de la puerta girar. O NO NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR

Tome a Boomer de la muñeca y lo jale, nos escondimos en la primera habitación que encontré, estaba oscuro pero le reste importancia, le tape la boca a Boomer, espere hasta escuchar que Brick y Momoko no estaban. Suspire y le quite a Boomer mi mano de su boca.

-que susto pensé que me descubrirían- dije – pero aun no sé que fue lo que paso ayer

Dije algo decepcionada

-eeee mi… Miyako – _me dijo Boomer por que esta nervioso, solo estamos en un estrecho y oscuro armario de guardar las cosas de limpieza. No estamos haciendo nada malo… _luego me golpeo mentalmente –_ Miyako que te pasa y si alguien nos ve en este sitio que van a pensar de ti, eres una niña muy buena, amable, que quiere siempre el bienestar de los demás y si me ven asi van a decir que soy una prostituta barata que se acuesta con el primero que se encuentra y que se la pasa en los bares bebiendo, luego me echarán de esta casa y no te no vas a encontrar a tu chico misterioso ni nadie mas se te querra acercar, me diran que ya no puedo seguir estudiando, y perderé a mis amigos luego algún maliante me drogara y quedare enferma de por vida y luego no me podre cazar y mi sueño de ser diseñadora se arruinara y me echarán de las ppgz y terminare sola y viviendo con miles de gatos lo que no es tan malo, y para mi funeral no habrá nadie, solo mis sientos de gatos que maullaran una triste canción y luego mi gata favorita será pateada y abusada por otros gatos malvados de la calle y pulpi se quedara huérfano y y…_

-Miyako, Miyako ¡Miyako! – o me esta llamando Boomer me pregunto que querrá –MIYAKO!- tal ves debí dejar mi mano en su boca en fin mejor le contesto

- si que ocurre?- creo que se puso nervioso

-po…podrias so…soltar mi mano- dijo y, o estoy alucinando o hay una gran mancha roja debajo de los ojos azules de Boomer. A es cierto sigo agarrándolo de la mano.

Inmediatamente lo solté que vergüenza, o no creo que ahora soy yo la que se puso roja, siento mis mejillas arder.

-lo… lo siento- le dije pero por que tartamudeé, no debo sentir vergüenza si solo somos, tal ves solo somos conocidos, no lo puedo llamar amigo después de lo que paso…. Alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con la azulada mirada de Boomer, y me siento hipnotizada, atraída no se como describirlo se parece un poco a lo que sentí la primera vez que vi a Takaaki, pero esto es diferente es muy fuerte, es como si estuviera en un inmenso mar azul, me llena de paz y tranquilidad, es como si me olvidara de los problemas de todo, de que estaba en un pequeño cuarto atrapada con el y… no esto no debe de ser asi, rompi el contacto visual con el

-me…mejor nos vamos de aquí- dije aunque, muy en mi interior me hubiera gustado quedarme en ese lugar.

Me gire y puse mi mano en la perilla con la intención de abrirla y – pero que? – dije

**NARRO YO**

Miyako trataba y trataba pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba abrir la puerta.

-eee Boomer – le dijo- tenemos un problema…

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba poochi el cual había puesto una silla para que la puerta no se pudiera abrir tan fácilmente.

-jajajaja- reía poochi por lo bajo- quien diría que cayeron dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Mmmm y ahora que me doy cuenta ya deberían de…

-- se escucharon dos gritos en toda la casa

-mmmm parece que ya se dieron cuenta jajaja- reía poochi, y fingiendo preocupación corrió hacia el sitio de donde provino el grito que sabia perfectamente cual era

**NARRA KAORU**

La guerra termino claro que con migo en el equipo de los rrb fue mas que obvio que íbamos a ganar. Y aunque Butch estuviera en el equipo nos llevamos bien sabe ser buena defensa debo de admitir, bueno terminamos, ganamos, Boomer se fue a lavar estaba lleno se avena y me dirijo a poochi.

-olle ganamos, te dije que no me podrías vencer- le digo con mis aires de grandeza

-lo se mejor que no apostamos nada, si no me tendría que imaginar las terribles torturas a las que estaría sometido- me dijo poochi con cara de espantado

-bueno te lo había dicho y o tengo ni una pisca de comida encima asique iré a mi cuarto quiero salir mas tardeo a hacer algo ya que iniciaron las vacaciones- digo para retirarme pero al darme la vuelta no se de donde pero me resbale con una cascara de banana y me caí en un charco de algo, o se exactamente que pero mi cuerpo desprendía un olor a pescado, con frijoles, queso y creo que salsa china…

- aaaaaaaaaaa! Que asco!- dije mientras me intentaba parar del piso pero me volví a resbalar y volvió a caer de sentón- aaaa- bufe molesta y cuando trate de pararme de nuevo había una mano enfrente mio _supongo que es buen comienzo le voy a sumar unos puntos por caballero pero vas a necesitar mas que eso para conquistarme Butch…_

Al final acepte su mano me pare y me fui a bañar, pensaba bañarme en mi cuarto, me puse mi bata verde y unas pantuflas pero cuando abro el grifo no hay agua -aaaa genial- que se note mi sarcasmo, tendré que bañarme en el baño del piso de abajo. Me asomo en el pasillo y no hay nadie salgo con mi ropa en la mano, mi toalla y salgo no encuentro a nadie la casa esta algo vacía o soy yo, me imagino que el profesor y poochi esta limpiando todo el desatre, Boomer debe de estar con Miyako se nota que él muere por ella y Momoko y Brick deben de estar viendo o discutiendo quien es mas inteligente, y Butch pues no me interesa mucho ahora mismo…

Entro al baño tranco la puerta, con seguro, dejo mi ropa sobre una mesa del baño, guindo mi toalla, abro el grifo para que la tina se valla llenando y me miro en el espejo, fue ahí cuando note que también tenia algo de salsa en el cabello, me empiezo a quitar la bata y…

**NARRA POOCHI**

Termino la guerra de comida, le puse una pequeña trampa a Kaoru que por suerte nadie noto, y callo en ella y lo digo literal callo en la trampa de salsa con una mescla de todo lo que encontré. Y sabiendo que se tendría que bañar empecé a manipular los cables para un pequeño encuentro ooooooo una posible muerte, solo espero que lo segundo no se cumpla. Bueno el caso es que ajuste la presión del agua para que no llegara al baño de Kaoru ni al de Butch, y me asegure de romper el pestillo de la puerta del baño de abajo que es el único baño disponible además del de los demás miembros de la casa, pero claro debía de tomar medidas para que los demás no les prestaran sus baños, me imagine que no encontrarían no a Momoko ni a Brick ya que estarían en uno de los dos baños y de seguro que habría aunque sea un pequeño acercamiento entre los dos, y pues Miyako y Boomer, muy sencillo cuando los vi correr y encerrarse en el armario de limpieza pensé dos cosas o estaban huyendo o iban a hacer cositas raras **(poochi estas pervertido XD) ** asique puse una silla para que no la abrieran y esperaran un rato no era lo que había planeado pero con esto mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro ya que estarán juntos y no podrán prestar los baños…

**NARRA BUTCH**

Esto es mi oportunidad, Boomer no esta y Brick debe de estarce besuqueando con la rosadita asique aprovecharé para ayudar a Kaoru…

Le extiendo mi mano ella se levanta, solo me mira y se va… _por lo menos di gracias no? *¬*O mejor sigue caminando que tengo una esplendorosa vista desde aquí siempre supe que tenia buen cuerpo lo comprobé la otra mañana cuando corría con ese pijama, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo pedir las muy perfectas nalgas de Kaoru, por suerte no se dio cuenta o puedo asegurar que necesitare una reconstrucción facial… _

Cuando pretendía retirarme a mi habitación me calle de alguna parte salsa en los ojos,

-maldición- digo tratando de quitarme la salsa de los ojos y no se quita tan fácil además de que empieza a molestarme

-mejor ve al baño a lavarte- creo que fue la vos de ese perro de metal ¿como se llamaba? Asi pikacu noo eso era otra cosa creo que un raton o algo por el estilo AAAAA mis ojos siguen doliendo mejor voy al baño- mi vista se distorsiona cada ves mas pero por suerte llego al baño, abro la puerta y ya no veo nada, empizo a tocar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y _BINGO encontre una toalla _pero esta toalla viene con algo, después de limpiarme abro un poco mis ojos y…

**NARRO YO**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se escucho por todo el lugar…

Cuando Butch alzo la mirada se encontró con una Kaoru casi desnuda, y muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy sonrojada, él no fue la acepción quedo mas rojo que un tomate y luego bajo la mirada **(gran error o no XD)**

Y se encontró con el casi en su totalidad descubierto pecho de Kaoru, esta al darse cuenta. Pego un jalón a su bata de baño, se la coloco lo mejor que pudo, y ce alejo unos cuantos pasos de él

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- le grito y le trato de dar un golpe, el cual por poco y no lo esquiva Butch, ya que su vista seguía algo borrosa, ella trato de seguir golpeándolo, y de un momento a otro se resbalo con la alfombra del baño y callo en la bañera, claro que se sujeto a lo primero que encontró que en este caso es Butch…

El agua salpico, las cosas volaron y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al profesor, Ken, Poochi, Momoko y Brick que a punta de golpes lograron salir del armario de limpieza…. Todos tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros y luego unas de 0.0 cuando vieron lo que creyeron que ocurría en el baño…

Ya que en la tina del baño se encontraban Kaoru y Butch con el agua salpicada por todas partes, Kaoru en una bata algo desarreglada, mas despelucada de lo normal, desmayado por el golpe que se dio al caer y chocar con el grifo del agua (claro que ellos no sabían lo del golpe) y Butch sobre ella muy rojo, y mas cuando se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba debajo de la bata de Kaoru presionando algo muy suave, redondo y calientito… Butch quedo O/ / / O cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba tocando….

-¿que ocurre? – preguntaron Miyako y Boomer que recién habían podido salir del armario de limpieza y cuando vieron la comprometedora situación en la que estaban Boomer quedo palido y Miyako se desmayo….

**Unas horas después…**

Todos estaban el habitación de Kaoru, que seguía inconsciente, y Butch estaba un poco mas apartado y observando la mano que había tocado uno de los pechos de Kaoru, su corazón latía fuerte cada ves que lo recordaba y luego se paraba al pensar todo lo que le podía hacer Kaoru como se enterara…. El lo tenia muy claro era su fin…. T.T

-mmmm- todos vieron que Kaoru comenzaba a levantarse, Butch sin pensarlo 2 veces y sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, corrió y se puso en frente de Kaoru la too de los hombros y la dijo cuando ella lo estaba viendo

- yo… !- dijo Butch en una especie de trabalenguas que ni el mismo entendió, luego miro a Kaoru a os ojos esperando un golpe, un grito, un insulto, pero nada ocurría ella solo lo veía a él

-¿Quién eres tu?...

**Que les parecio? Lo se soy una retrasada que promete las cosas pero me tarde mas de lo esperado porque quería que me quedara bien como regalo de inicio de año para ustedes y porque estos días me la he pasado con unos amigos que hace tiempo que no veía…. De verdad que lo lamento espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y aunque no sea el mejor momento para pedirlo necesito sus comentarios para el próximo capi y es que necesito que me den una respuesta a la siguiente pregunta…**

**¿QUIEREN QUE KAORU SOLO OLVIDE A BUTCH O A TODAS LAS PERSONAS?**

**El próximo capitulo estará subido para el lunes por lo que necesito que me den las respuestas este fin de semana y tratare de subir un capi cada día de la próxima semana….**

**Y esto es porque el 14 de enero me voy de viaje asique no podre subir capítulos en 2 semanas, pero apenas vuelva les prometo el mejor capitulo que pueda escribir…**

**No olviden dejarme la respuesta a la pregunta….**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	7. NO ME HAS PODIDO OLVIDAR

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y según lo que me pidieron les hice el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado…. Ahora sin mas el capitulo….**

_**NO ME HAS PODIDO OLVIDAR!**_

-¿Quién eres tu?...- le pregunto Kaoru con algo de desconfianza? Si asi se le podria decir, no confiaba en ese muchacho que la observaba con esos ojos verdes, que de alguna parte creyó ya haber visto. Mientras tanto Butch estaba paralizado, se le helo la sangre, sintió que algo dentro de él se partía e mil pedazos, o que un rayo lo estaba partiendo en la mitad…. No creía lo que escuchaba es que Kaoru se quería vengar por lo que paso o era una simple broma….. sea lo que fuera no le causaba gracia….

-eh Kaoru – la llamo Momoko, la nombrada volteo a ver quien le estaba llamando….

-que pasa Momoko, ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Kaoru señalando a Butch

- mmmmm que curioso- dijo el profesor acercándose a Kaoru – Kaoru sabes quien soy yo?

- si, daaaahhhh porque no habría de saberlo?- dijo Kaoru como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-ok, y sabes quien es ella- dijo señalando a Miyako

- siiii es Miyako… profesor por que me hace estas preguntas se siente bien? 0.ó - dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano en la frente del profesor

- ok tu no te preocupes Kaoru solo responde- dijo el profesor – quienes son ellos- dijo señalando a Brick

- a esa es fácil es…. El idiota #2 – todos cayeron de espaldas con esa respuesta **(tipo anime)**

- o-ok Kaoru, supongo que eso significa que lo recuerdas, y el – dijo el profesor señalando a Boomer

- a ese es el idiota #3 – esta ves solos les salio una gotita en la cabeza a todos…. Como que se esperaban la resuesta….

- muy bien y ellos quienes son- señalando a Ken y a poochi

- ken y poochi- dijo

- ok y ahora dime y el quien es- dijo señalando a Butch que seguía algo traumado

- pues…. No se profesor de algo me suena…. – Kaoru entre cerro los ojos como tratando de recordar y por su mente paso un fugaz recuerdo abrió los ojos como platos y dijo – creo… creo que recuerdo tu nombre? Eres….

Butch tenia una emoción emocionante encima, el sabia que no era posible Kaoru no lo podía olvidar a él….

-eres el rey de los idiotas no?- todos volvieron a caer para atrás y Butch en el piso no dejaba de llorar T.T

- y…y no recuerdas mas de m-mi?- se atrevió a preguntar Butch estando en frente de todos

- lo siento pero no recuerdo mas de ti- dijo Kaoru sonrojada?... Si Kaoru estaba sonrojada podía no recordar al rey de los idiotas… digo, digo a Butch pero le pareció muy lindo…

Pero claro que Butch no noto ese sonrojo, se había quedado de piedra por lo que había dicho Kaoru "_no recuerdo más de ti" por esto debe ser una broma, donde esta a cámara oculta ella no me puede olvidar tan fácil, Kaoru acuérdate de mi, de nuestras peleas, gritos, insultos, de nuestro… de nuestro beso…._

-olle Kaoru – dijo poochi – de verdad que no recuerdas nada mas de Butch- ella negó con la cabeza- pues en ese caso, que les parece si le dejamos a Butch el cuidado de Kaoru- los dos nombrados se sonrojaron – tal ves pasando tiempo con Butch lo logre recordar – dijo poochi como si fuera o mas normal del mundo- o tal ves sea una mala idea- dijo poochi contradiciéndose a si mismo ( en realidad estaba actuando, pues se le ocurrió un plan) – que pasa si Kaoru recuerda lo de hace unos momentos, puede que terminemos haciendo el funeral de Butch, ya que no creo que cualquiera salga vivo después de tocar el jumummninnn jome- Butch le había tapado la boca a poochi, puede que Kaoru se alla olvidad pero todavía tenia su carácter y él había vivido muy poco como para morir tan joven.

-que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kaoru con el seño algo fruncido y algo de amenaza en su tono de voz

- a lo que paso fue que jummmjummm ummmm moomommmm- dijo poochi ya que Butch le volvió a tapar la boca…

- ok y no entendí nada – dijo Kaoru

- nos das un momento- le dijo Butch y sin dejar que nadie le diera una respuesta arrastro a poochi fuera de la habitación- eres idiota quieres que me maten o que- le dijo Butch amenazando poochi con su puño

- tra-tranquilo va-vamos a calmarnos si?- rogaba poochi- o me vas a decir que no te gusta la idea de tener a Kaoru todo el tiempo para ti- Butch se puso de todos los colores, no había pensado en que si aceptaba a cuidar a Kaoru la tendría para el solito, mmmm no era tan mala idea…. Lo considero un momento y

- esta bien cuidare a Kaoru – dijo de mala gana _SI SI SI TENDRE A KAORU PARA MI SOLO HASTA QUE RECUPERE LA MEMORIA SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Y COMO NO ME RECUERDA HARE QUE SE ENAMORE PERDIDAMENTE DE MI SISISISISISISISI _– mientras Butch hacia un baile interior de felicidad poochi seguía craneando como unir mas a la pareja de verdecitos, además que debía ver que hacia con los azules y lograr que los rojos llegaran a algo mas que solo acercarse, abrir los ojos, sonrojarse y luego NADA de NADA….

-bueno esta decidido- poochi volvió a entrar en la habitación y todos lo voltearon a ver- Kaoru de ahora en adelante hasta que lo logres recordar Butch cuidara de ti- todos en la habitación menos poochi, Butch y Kaoru que los miraba extrañada, tenían una cara de WTF?

-ok me parece bien- y todos volvieron a mirar con cara de WTF? Como era posible que KAORU la persona mas ruda que conocían, después de Butch, a la que no se le daban ordenes, la chica indomable la que podía realizar todo lo que se propusiera… había aceptado tan fácilmente que pusieran a su cuidado a la persona que había llamado EL REY DE LOS IDIOTAS- pero solo tengo una pregunta- prosiguió Kaoru quitándole importancia a la cara de sus amigos - ¿Quién es Butch? – todos volvieron a caer de espaldas **(parece que todos tienen dura la cabeza, cuantos golpes se han dado y no les ha salido ni un solo chichón? XD) **

- a simple el idiota numero uno es Butch – dijo poochi muy tranquilo, cuando Kaoru supo que aquel chico lindo… lindo? Si Kaoru pensó que Butch era un chico lindo, ese golpe de verdad que le afecto la cabeza; bueno que ese chico lindo al que se referían como Butch, la cuidaría, buen solo hasta que recuperara la memoria, pero el la cuidaría!

Todos estaban pensando en cosas muy distintas asique no se percataron cuando Butch volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó junto a Kaoru, la cual se sonrojo muy intensamente- eee Kaoru lo que necesites pidemelo- dijo de forma amigable y dulce, de forma suave y comprensible; pero claro lo hizo aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos…. Bueno todos excepto por un perrito de metal, que al ver como estaban los dos dijo- bueno es mejor que dejemos a Kaoru descansar un rato, asique mejor nos vamos todos y dejamos a Kaoru en las experimentadas manos de Butch- dijo poochi sacando a todos de la habitación pero antes de salir agrego- aunque Kaoru no ha convivido mucho con Butch asique es mejor que le recuerdes momentos que han pasado juntos como anoche, tal ves- y asi salieron todos dejando en esto a Kaoru y a Butch solos.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación, nadie decía nada Kaoru estaba algo sonrojada y Butch se regañaba a si mismo por no poder decir ni una sola palabra…

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación estaban poochi, Ken, Momoko, Miyako, Boomer y Brick detrás de la puerta tratando de escuchar y el profesor los veía a todos con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad….

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. NO HAY PRISION QUE ME PUEDA DETENER A MI BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Volviendo al laboratorio….

-Saben tengo mucho que hace, asique chicos, chicas y poochi compórtense- dijo el profesor yéndose a hacer quien sabe que

Dentro de la habitación

-e Kaoru- dijo Butch muy nervioso- que te parece si vamos al parque como te gusta patinar tal ves recuerdes algo de mi… - dijo Butch recordando que un día discutieron y de alguna extraña manera terminaron haciendo una competencia de patinetas….

-ok si tu lo dices, pero antes tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Kaoru mirándolo seriamente

- dime- dijo Butch seco tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿a que se refería poochi cuando dijo que recuerde momentos que hemos pasado juntos como anoche?- dijo Kaoru con el seño algo fruncido pero sonrojada al mismo tiempo teniendo una idea (la cual esta errada) **(me imagino, que se imaginan, lo que ella se imagina XD) **de lo que posiblemente había pasado.

-pu-u-u-u-es esttteeee- lo que ocurría era que Butch no sabia que contestar _vamos Butch piensa en algo, porque no es una opción decirle: no nada únicamente te seguí hasta un gimnasio donde aparentemente practicas boxeo y te espié toda la noche, para luego salvarte de la banda gangrena que ahora son de color amarillo pollito, que posiblemente te querían violar o quien sabe que asique les di una paliza, pero luego te amenazaron con un cuchillo y me paralice porque pensé que te perdía para siempre pero tu lo atacaste con un posible movimiento de karate y luego fui al vestuario a recoger tus cosas para irnos del lugar pero malinterpretaste todo y en una dicucion termine besándote y tu correspondiéndome y luego dijiste que me odiabas y para terminar la noche me sentí amenazado por un pequeño perro robotico que en realidad no me dijo ninguna amenaza…. COMO JODIDOS PIENZAS QUE TE DIRE ESOOOO! _Se gritaba Butch a si mismo tratando de idear un plan- no le hagas caso es un simple perro de metal debe de tener sus fallas – dijo rascándose la nucay con una gota en la cabeza.

-bueno si tu lo dices Bocht – dijo Kaoru

- es Butch y mejor nos vamos- dijo Butch dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kaoru se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta de algo de lo que debió percatarse pero no había notado… que muy rojo y se metio toda debajo de la sabana, hasta la cabeza

-mmmm que te pasa?- pregunto Butch al ver la acción de su contraparte. Lentamente se acerco a ella, se sentó en la cama, puso muy lentamente su mano sobre el orilla de la sabana y cuando se dispuso a retirarla…

-NO TE ATREVAS!- grito Kaoru muy nerviosa y sonrojada- SAL AHORA!

-K- Kaoru que te ocurre?- pregunto Butch preocupado

- es que- Kaoru aun debajo de la sabana, dio un gran suspiro, tomo aire y bajo solo un poco la sabana dejando a la viste sus orbes verdes y parte de su todavía algo mojada y despeinada cabellera negra, ese simple acto le daba un toque adorable, lo que hizo que Butch se sonrojara un poco- pues no recuerdo lo que paso las ultimas horas pero…. E-esto-y en ba-bata de baño y….- la avergonzaba mucho lo que le ocurria y Butch no estaba mejor estaba mas rojo que antes- no tengo ni ro-ropa interior puesta- dijo volviéndose a meter bajo la sabana de la vergüenza que sentía, pero Butch estaba de piedra y tanto o mas rojo que un tomate. Ya que cuando Kaoru dijo eso recordó cuando habían caído en la bañera y donde había terminado su manito…

-cre-creo que mejor te dejo que te cambies – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando la abrió 0.ó – pero que… - todos los que estaban escuchando habían caído a los pies de Butch pues no se habían dado cuanta de que Butch había caminado hacia la puerta y la había abierto, - QUE CARAJOS HACEN AQUÍ! - grito Butch enojado sabiendo que lo habían espiado

-ee pues?

-nosotros solo pasabams por aquí

-pues sali a dar una paseo y…

-ADIOS –gritaron todos y salieron corriendo

-regresen cobardes!- grito Butch corriendo detrás de todos, pero cerrando la puerta para que su verdecita se cambiara tranquila

Kaoru se cambio, Butch dejo a todos con chichones en la cabeza, y se encaminaron al parque el tramo al parque fue silencioso, pero este era a diferencia del otro un silencio cómodo, puede que Kaoru no lo recordara pero en ese momento disfrutaba de su compañía. Por su parte Butch estaba muy feliz de que pudiera caminar así con su verdecita, sin que sus hermanos lo molestaran ya que él debía hacerse cargo de ella, aunque lo que mas le gustaba es que parecían una pareja, según él era su primera cita con Kaoru aunque ella no estuviera enterada. XD

Patinaron un rato hicieron competencias, que Kaoru tuviera amnesia no le quitaba lo competitivo, luego Butch la invito un helado y se recostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a comerlos.

Tras unos arbustos en el mismo parque…

-hay se ven tan tiernos…..- decía Momoko con corazones en los ojos y muchos otros volando alrededor de ella

- Momoko ocúltate que te van a ver- le decía Miyako a su amiga que estaba en su mundo de caramelo y amor

- Boomer quítate de mi mano que la estas pisando- se quejaba Brick

-dejen de hacer ruido que nos van a escuchar- les reclamaba poochi

-olle y ahora que lo pienso que tienes que ver tu aquí.- dijo Boomer – la verdecita es amiga de las chicas y Butch es nuestro hermano, pero tu que papel tienes en este cuanto?- dijo Boomer pensando un poco mas de lo que generalmente pensaba **(si alguien es super fan de los azulitos quiero que sepan que no tengo nada contra Boomer es solo que para la historia lo tengo como el mas tontito, espero que eso no afecte a ninguno de ustedes -BOOMER: a mi si me afecta… -no molestes Boomer) **

-si Boomer tiene razon que pintas tu aquí- dijo Brick por primera ves en su vida no contradiciendo a su hermano menor

-es cierto poochi por que estas aquí también- dijo Miyako ya que Momoko seguía en su burbuja de felicidad

- e pues yo…. Eso no les incumbe! – dijo poochi- además no tiene nada que reclamarme Brick porque yo se muy bien lo que paso anoche- dijo poochi a lo que Brick quedo muy rojo y Momoko ni enterada

-no… no sé de que estas hablando – dijo Brick mirando hacia otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo pero volteo hacia donde estaba Momoko y se sonrojo aun mas (si es posible)

- mmmm hermano que paso ayer – dijo Boomer dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo

- si que paso ayer - dijo Miyako con curiosidad

-NADA QUE LES IMPORT…..

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijeron todos tapándole la boca

-donde están Kaoru y Butch – dijo Momoko que no se había enterado de nada que ocurria a su alrededor. Todos voltearon y si no había nadie hay

-todos es por tu culpa- se quejo Boomer, echándole la culpa a poochi

-o no tu tampoco me vengas a echar la culpa que muy bien se también lo que estabas haciendo la otra noche, fue muy divertido verte caer del árbol – Boomer quedo con los ojos O.O – jajaja – rio poochi- se muy bien lo que hiciste en ya sabes que cuarto no?- Boomer se snrojo O/ / / O _este perro acaso es espia del gobierno o que? _

- Boomer que te ocurre?- pregunto inocente Miyako al ver la cara de su contraparte

- yo creo que lo que quiere Boomer es un pastelillo que probo hace poco y que le gusto mucho – no es asi Boomer?- dijo poochi mirando de forma picara a Boomer

- Boomer de que esta hablando poochi?- dijo Miyako que se sobresalto un poco cuando poochi dijo la palabra pastelillo

-NADA- grito Boomer muy nervioso

-nada que? – dijeron al unísono dos voces que sonaron algo enojadas detrás de todos ellos, todos se quedaron de piedra al reconocer quienes eran, no era necesario voltear para darse cuenta de que Kaoru y Butch estaban cabreados observándolos….

-aaa aaa

-eeee este

-pues

Ninguno sabia que contestarles y las miradas que los verdecitos les dirigían a todos los tenían muy nerviosos, ya que en esa mirada se podía leer muy claramente _tienen 10 segundos para salir de mi vista…_

No se lo pensaron dos veces, todos se miraron, asintieron y volaron como nunca en su vida habían volado, claro que la única que se acordó de poochi fue Miyako que lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo volando

Los dos se miraron y rieron por las actitudes que provocaban en los demás…

Después de reír, hubo un incomodo silencio, entre ambos, lluego se miraron a los ojos

-Eh Kaoru – pronuncio Butch con dificultad- mira hay algo que te quiero decir desde el día que me derrotaste con un beso- dijo muy sonrojado Butch- tal ves no lo recuerdes pero yo no lo voy a olvidar y…

-callate- le ordeno Kaoru que estaba sonrojada imaginando lo que le iba a decir- 1 no me gustan las cursilerías, 2 si no lo recuerdo asique mejor llega al punto y 3 lo que me vallas a decir mejor dilo en otra parte no me fio que Momoko se halla ido tan fácil sin reprochar nada- dijo Kaoru atenta a cualquier movimiento

Butch acepto y los dos volaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en una playa se detuvieron, después de una carrera Butch le miro y dijo

-Kaoru lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y solo lo dire una ves asique espero un si de respuesta, porque si me das un no yo no…- Kaoru tenia su dedo sobre la boca de Butch

-si no mal recuerdo te dije que fueras al punto

-jaaaa- suspiro tomo aire y dijo tan rápido como un trabalenguas- Kaoru estoy enamorado de ti, eres la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido, atlética, terca, necia, ruda, deportiva, ágil eres diferente y me encanta que seas así y no como una delicadita que no se sabe defender, eres fuerte y te amo, TE AMO por eso y por mucho mas…. – dijo Butch ya sin aire en sus pulmones.

Kaoru se quedo helada, puede que no lo recordara, pero se dio cuanta de que posiblemente el gustara de ella, pero no considero el hecho de que gustara tanto y mas se sorprendió cuando Butch la tomo de los hombros y a beso, un beso apasionado pero con delicadeza, bajo sus manos y las poso en la cintura de ella, Kaoru estaba tensa su cuerpo no le respondía bueno si respondía pero no como ella quería, sus manos estaban en el cuello de Butch y sus labios se movían solos, le estaba correspondiendo y el sabor que tenia era tan familiar, tan placentero que no quisiera dejarlo escapar y como si fuera la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas que parecía no tener solución en su cabeza algo hizo

"click"

Una ola de recuerdos inundo la mente de Kaoru, todo paso como un rayo por su cerebro, fugaces momentos peleas, insultos, discusiones, un beso?, competencias, un atropellamiento en la escalera, golpes, Butch "usmeando" su maleta, otra pelea, el mismo beso, mas golpes, otra ves el beso, insultos en su mente hacia Butch, de nuevo el mismo beso, maldecir a Butch, el beso, el beso y que mas a si el beso…

Kaoru se separo de golpe de Butch, estaba algo pálida y le dolía un poco la cabeza con una mano se sujetó del hombro de él y con la otra se sujetó la cabeza se sentía mareada, después todo le daba vueltas, su viste su puso nublosa, de lo ultimo de lo que fue consiente es que algo muy blando y protector la sujeto de caer en la arena.

Cuando despertó estaba en el laboratorio, mas específicamente en su habitación…

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Miyako con una bandeja que no interesa que tenia en la bandeja….

-Kaoru estas despierta! – dijo Miyako casi tirando a su amiga de la cama por el salto que pego al abrazarla – nos tenias muy preocupados cuando Butch te trajo inconsciente estabas muy palida y….

-espera… Butch me trajo inconsciente?- dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo a Miyako

-si dijo que tuvieron una carrera y que luego te pusiste pálida y te desmayaste- dijo Miyako mirándola preocupada

Kaoru quedo sonrojada en un solo instante al recordar lo que paso antes de desmallarse… y ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dio una respuesta concreta a Butch… que debía hacer seguir haciéndose la dura y negar sus sentimientos que estaba sintiendo hacia el o decirle que si y ser molestada por sus hermanos y los hermanos de él, además de una charla de parte de su padre cuando se enterara de que estaba saliendo con un muchacho, mas específicamente un rrb alguien considerado uno de los peores supervillanos de Nueva Saltadilla, y que dirían sus amigas, osea era obvio que a Boomer le gustaba Miyako se notaba a distancia, de Brick no podía decir nada no estaba segura, Miyako pues según tenia entendido le gustaba Takaaki pero cuando volvía de visitarlo no dejaba de hablar de él y esta ves estaba algo decaída, fingía estar bien pero la conozco estaba triste. Y Momoko pues esa se enamora mas rápido que, pero si ella misma es el ejemplo de eso… bueno lo mejor seria hablar directamente con Butch

-mi- Miyako me podrías hacer un favor – dijo Kaoru algo avergonzada

-claro pídeme lo que quieras

-podrias decirle a Butch que quiero hablar con el a solas pero sin que los demás se enteren?

- claro que si- dijo Miyako regalándole una sonrisa cómplice

Cuando Miyako salió de la habitación Kaoru dio un pequeño suspiro, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que vendría, pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, y _DONDE RAYOS ESTA METIDO BUTCH! _– Basta yo misma lo voy a ir a buscar – dijo Kaoru levantándose de la cama y camino hacia la puerta cuando la abrió quedo con cara de WTF?

En frente de la puerta con la mano en forma de puño como dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero no se movía es mas se diría que estaba mas pálido de lo normal, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del universo y detrás de él estaba Miyako empujándolo y zarandeándolo mientras trataba de que entrara, tocara la puerto o por lo menos pronunciara una silaba…

-…

-…

-…

-…

- creo que mejor me voy- dijo Miyako

-pasa- dijo Kaoru seca dándole estación para que entrara

-…- Butch no dijo nada solo asintió y entro

Kaoru se sentó en la cama y le hiso señas para que la imitara, Butch se sentó en la cama y de nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo, Kaoru dio un suspiro, tomo aire y decidió romper el silencio

-miro Butch lo que paso hoy yo….

-no-no tienes que contestar, si no sientes los mismo que yo…- O.O Kaoru lo estaba besando, en un rápido movimiento había tomado a Butch de la barbilla y o beso solo fueron unos segundos, en los que Butch no supo como reaccionar, Kaoru lo soltó Butch seguía con su cara de O.O

-eso… eso fue… wao…- Butch no sabia como reaccionar

-sabes eres un idiota – dijo Kaoru mirándolo a la cara y Butch la miraba - pero que te quede bien claro- dijo sonrojándose un poco- que eres mi idiota – dijo regalándole una sonrisa, e esas que pocos han visto de los labios de Kaoru

- entonces Kaoru eso significa que… -dijo Butch ilusionado

- si… pero no

Butch la miro con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Kaoru suspira- lo que quiero decir es que… voy a salir contigo, pero nadie debe de enterarse- dijo mirándolo seriamente

-por mi esta bien- dijo Butch acercándose al rostro de ella

-a no ya fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Kaoru poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

Fuera de la habitación…

-no escucho nada por que no hablan mas alto? – se quejaba Momoko casi queriendo meter a la habitación por la perilla

- olle Momoko si te pegas mas a la puerta terminaran siendo una sola cosa – dijo Miyako preocupada de que su amiga se fusionara con la puerta

-shhhhhhh- se quejaron poochi y Boomer

- las dos cállense creo que escucho algo – dijo Brick y todos trataron de agudizar sus oídos…

-_sabes te odio mas que cualquier cosa Butch –_escucharon de Kaoru al otro lado de la puerta

- _a si pues yo no soporto a una machorra como tu, fue una tortura tener que cuidarte_

_- a si pues sabes lo que mas odio_

_- si yo sé que es _

_-QUE ESPIEN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA CUANDO UNO QUIERE HABLAR EN PRIVADO!- _gritaron Butch y Kaoru a todo los que sus pulmones les permitieron gritar…

Luego abrieron la puerta y todos cayeron con una expresión de miedo,

-este… bueno… nosotros… ADIOS- dijeron todos para salir corriendo

-jaaaa aquí no hay privacidad – dijo Kaoru

- sip no la hay - dijo Butch abrazándola por detrás – eres muy buena actriz sabias?

- olle te dije que

"BOOOOOOMMMMMM"

Se escucho por todo el laboratorio

Todos corrieron hacia el sitio de donde vino la explosión y se encontraron al profesor en el piso algo quemado **(tipo anime asi negrito no que se quemo y hay que llevarlo al hospital) **

-No entren!- grito el profesor, pero fue muy tarde se produjo otra explosión no tan grande, pero lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzar a todos los chicos y llenar el laboratorio de humo…

Cuando el homo se disipó los 3 villanos, las 3 heroínas, el niño genio y poochi estaban en el piso con espirales en los ojos

-estan todos bien? – pregunto alarmado el profesor

- si eso creo – dijo Momoko levantándose notando su cintura era aprisionada por Brick

-tsk que dolor- dijo Boomer tratando de levantarse notando que Miyako lo abrazaba muy fuerte

- aaaa pero que fue lo que paso? - Dijo Ken

Y todos ocupados en lo suyo no se percataron de que Butch y Kaoru estaban muy abrazados sonriéndose, pero luego notaron que los podian descubrir asique se separaron bruscamente como si el contacto con el otro les quemara…

-o no- dijo el profesor, y con ese "o no" todos se alertaron- chicas, traten de transformarse, chicos ustedes también – dijo viéndolos muy preocupado

Las chicas trataron de usar sus cinturones para transformarse pero no ocurría nada, los rrb corrian a velocidad normal, no tenían super fuerza y poochi… pues Ken trataba que poochi reaccionara pero nada ocurria…

-o no era justo lo que me temía – dijo el profesor

-profesor que es lo que nos ocurre?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- pues creaba una maquina que a base que un cristal a base de carbono mesclado con compuestos del petróleo hallado en un volcán no explorado públicamente he creado un rayo de partículas que separa energías no anatómicamente naturales como la radiación o los rayos Z de las células y partículas del cuerpo, que es una función faltante para la extracción no dañina de la maldad aplicada en Mojo-jojo y que a la vez logre quitar las células muertas de la piel volviéndola a regenerar, y por el efecto causado por la explosión y considerando que sus cuerpos son anatómicamente modificados por los rayos Z pues es posible que hasta el efecto desaparezca no podrán cambiar sus cuerpos de forma anatómica asique les calculo aproximadamente 48 horas de vivir normal - dijo el profesor y todos tenían cara de WTF?

- en cristiano, español, castellano, ingles, japonés o un idiomas conocido por los humanos, porque lo único que entendí fue Mojo-jojo, 48 horas y rayos Z – rogo Kaoru a Ken sin haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo el profesor…

-lo que el profesor quiso decir es que: estaba trabajando en una maquina para extraer los rayos Z negros de Mojo y en alguna falla exploto y un mineral que los extrae los afecto a todos ustedes por tener contacto con los rayos Z y posiblemente no tengan poderes en 48 horas y supongo que poochi seguirá siendo un juguete hasta que pase el efecto- dijo Ken y todos dijeron

-aaaaaaaa

**Ok hasta aquí el capitulo lo se me super requeté tarde y no tengo perdón pero no tenia inspiración y como me voy este sábado les voy a dejar un adelanto del próximo capitulo, no se si será exactamente asi pero para que tengan una idea el próximo capitulo será AAAAA ES EL LOCO ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO **

-ultimas noticias un demente asesino loco con una sierra y un garfio escapo de la prisión de máxima seguridad y se cree que se dirige a los suburbios

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Kaoru resiste

-olle Boomer eso ya no es gracioso

-pero si estoy enfrente tuyo

-entonces quien?... –dijo volteándose –

-Momoko que haces detrás de mí – dijo Brick sonrojado ella solo levanto su mano y con el índice señalo hacia el frente

-es… es… EL DEMENTE ASESINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GRAFIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	8. ASESINO DEL GARFIO 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Por fin volvi extrañaba escribir, gracias por sus comentarios hay les traigo el capitulo que les prometi y ya tengo una idea para un capitulo nuevo, pero necesito que me ayuden a decidir ****entre un vuelo en avión o un crucero o un viaje en tren?**** Necesito las repuestas para un capitulo futuro… por favor y gracias y sin mas el capitulo **_**a y perdonen las faltas ortográficas **_**genial alguien salio del armario ¬¬**

**AAAAA ES EL LOCO ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO 1**

-y buen que le parece el lugar profesor – dijo el alcalde muy contento del lugar que consiguió para que los chicos y el profesor se quedaran mientras esperaban a que la casa fuera reparada debido a las explosiones ocurridas, además de que un baño estaba dañado y algunas puertas tenían el seguro dañado **(y como habrá pasado todo eso **_**todos sabemos la respuesta deja de tontear y sigue la historia **_**) **

-muchas gracias alcalde el lugar se ve perfecto, pero cuantas habitaciones tiene?- dijo el profesor no tan preocupado de que los chicos y chicas durmieran juntos sino mas bien de que durmieran en el mismo cuarto y que alguno fuera a amanecer muerto principalmente Kaoru o Butch sobretodo Butch claro que el profesor no sabia en que situación se encontraban ellos …

-pues por que no lo averiguamos vengan entremos a ver la casa- dijo el alcalde abriendo las puertas de la casa, con un gran jardín, algo descuidado pero no se veía tan mal.

Entraron lo primero que vieron fue una espaciosa sala con un plasma que ocupaba casi toda una pared, y unos pocos videojuegos, los chicos quedaron *¬* cuando los vieron. También habían sofás de terciopelo, una pecera, un librero, flores, jarrones en fin la sala era muy lujosa, después de lograr despegar a los chicos del televisor y los videojuegos, fueron a la cocina que parecía una cocina profesional sacada de un programa de televisión de la cual Miyako se enamoro y la empezó a revisar estaba muy bien equipada y después de eso entre Kaoru y Brick trataban de sacarla de la cocina y mientras ellos la jalaban Butch trataba de que no se llevara el refrigerador, Boomer pues no se le quería acercar mucho ya que al instante se sonrojaba y Momoko hablaba por teléfono.

-si mama estoy bien…. Aja ….. no, no fue nada serio- trataba de hablar Momoko haciendo gran esfuerzo por ignorar el estruendo de los demás

-vamos Miyako deja el refrigerador! – le gritaba Kaoru tratando que lo soltara

-chicos contrólense – los regañaba Ken

- Kuriko ya te lo dije NO ES MI NOVIO…. YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON KEN!... si tanto problema es ven a visitarlo… no a mi no shhhhh por el teléfono – peleaba Momoko ahora con su hermana después de escuchar a Ken

- olle tu, olle! Brick! deja de estar celoso de Ken por ser novio de Momoko y ayuda a Kaoru , ya que Miyako no suelta el refrigerador – se quejaba Butch enojado porque según el una bebita tenia mas fuerza que el al no poder hacer que soltara el refrigerador.

- NO SON NOVIOS - grito Brick enojado del comentario de su hermano, lo que logro algo bueno que fue que Miyako por fin soltara el refrigerador por el susto, pero trajo 3 consecuencias…

1 Miyako callo sobre Kaoru

2 el refrigerador callo sobre Butch

3 Momoko quedo super roja e inicio otra discusión por el teléfono pero esta ves con toda su familia

-papa él no es mi novio!…. no mama ni Ken ni el chico que grito!... CALLATE KURIKO!... NINGUNO ES MI NOVIO QUE NO LES ENTRA EN LA CABEZA!- grito Momoko asustando a todos los presentes

- Miyako podrias quitarte de encima me estas aplastando!- se quejo Kaoru

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reían Brick y Boomer mentras veian que Butch no podía salir de debajo del refrigerador – no puedo creer que derrumbes edificios, te cueles en bares y golpees a los tipos que están en los bares, le hallas dado una paliza a ese mono inútil, de un solo golpe tires arboles y hallas acabado con todo un equipo de futbol americano porque ellos decían que estabas coqueteando con todo el grupo de porristas y NO PUEDAS SALIR DE ABAJO DE UN REFRIGERADOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA – dijo Butch por fin saliendo de debajo del refrigerador y viendo fulminante a su hermano mayor estaba muy molesto no por las burlas sino por lo ultimo que había dicho, luego Butch sintió una penetrante y muy maligna mirada en su nuca, no era necesario voltear para saber de quien provenía, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, pero luego de un momento nada, no había sensación de ser observado, ni el sentimiento de que estas enterrado a 3000 m bajo tierra; asique disimuladamente dio un pequeño vistazo detrás de él y su mirada se cruzo con la de su verdecita, la cual al instante rompió el contacto como ignorándolo… _todo iba muy bien y viene el inepto de Brick abre su boca y lo que logre se derrumba, me va a costar disculparme sin que se den cuenta o humillarme hasta el punto de ser golpeado sin defenderme… estoy muerto X_X _–pensaba Butch imaginando todo lo que tendría que hacer por el perdón de Kaoru…

-chicos vamos a calmarnos y… - trataba de tranquilizarlos Boomer

- NO TE METAS BOOMER!- le gritaron Brick y Butch

- TODOS CALLENCE LA BOCA ESTOY TRATANDO DE HABLAR POR TELEFONO Y NO PUEDO POR SU ESCANDALO! – grito Momoko asustando a los presentes que se abrazaron al profesor, hasta el alcalde se asusto **(y se preguntaran ¿Dónde esta la S. Velo? Lo descubriremos mas adelante **_**podrias seguir escribiendo**_**) **

Después del susto de muerte siguieron el recorrido, pasaron por un gimnasio del que Kaoru y Butch se enamoraron; pero fingieron una pelea por los aparatos, luego fueron a ver las habitaciones, las cuales eran tres la primera tenia una cama para una persona no era muy espaciosa y era algo monótona y aburrida de colores grises azules y blancos; la segunda era una cama matrimonial era un poco mas alegre de colores amarillos con chocolate; y la ultima era muy espaciosa con 1 cama matrimonial y dos literas **(camarotes no se como les llamaran pero por si no entienden son esas camas en las que hay una abajo y una arriba **_**gracias por la explicación **_**enserio :D **_**no ¬¬**_**)** esta habitación era de color violeta claro con negro **(de nuevo les dejo a su imaginación el decorado de los cuartos solo mantengan las características que les dije **_**eres una floja **_**no molestes además es solo mientras reparan el laboratorio por lo que no vivirán hay por mucho tiempo **_**y para colmo amargada **_**CALLATE **_**continuamos :D**_**) **los chicos y chicas apenas vieron las literas saltaron a ellas y entre peleas, gritos, empujones, insultos, patadas, mordidas y una gran nube de humo pues quedaron de esta forma, por un empujón y una patada Miyako y Boomer quedaron en la cama matrimonial, Momoko y Brick quedaron en una de las literas en él en la cama de arriba y ella en la de abajo, y Butch y Kaoru quedaron peleando la cama de arriba de la otra litera… mientras el profesor, Ken, el alcalde y Poochi veían todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero en un momento todos quedaron viendo la pelea entre Kaoru y Butch ya que esta estaba reñida y no era fingida…

-es mia!- decía Kaoru tratando quitarse a Butch de encima

-no es mia asique ríndete verdecita!- le decía Butch sobre ella, mientras ella forcejeaba debajo de él.

-ni en tus sueños! – le dijo ella intercambiando los papeles y en un movimiento fue ella la que quedo sobre el, pero aquí es donde recordamos lo del capitulo pasado donde los chicos no tienen poderes y aunque Kaoru siempre le ganaba en alguna falla del cosmos Butch logro tirar a Kaoru quedando el victorioso

-aja te gane en tu cara, en tu cara verdecita jajajajaja!- festejaba Butch

- pues bien por ti disfruta tu cama – dijo Kaoru seria y fría no como otras pocas veces en que era derrotada, solo le dirigió una gélida mirada y salió de la habitación.

La mayoría de los presentes miro a Butch como diciendo _"¿Qué carajos paso aquí?" _claro todos excepto Butch que dijo viendo las caras que tenían – dejen de mirarme yo no se nada! – dijo Butch para acostarse en su cama fingiendo molestia que en realidad era preocupación _Kaoru por favor perdóname juro que no paso nada T.T con todo el equipo de porristas ni siquiera con Elizabet _pensando en Elizabet Butch puso una cara extraña de cachorro **(es que la chica le rascaba detrás de la oreja como si fuera un perrito X_X **_**patético **_**OLLE **_**tu no me refiero a Butch callo bajo **_**lo se –BUTCH: oigan las puedo escuchar ¬¬) **y cuando le vieron la cara Boomer y Brick dijeron en vos alta (lastimosamente no se pudieron quedar callados)

-de nuevo pensando en Elizabet ¬¬

- valla que bien que estés preocupado por **Elizabet**, Butch – dijo una voz detrás del profesor y el alcalde que estaban en la puerta del cuarto, a Butch le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y los demás solo quedaron como estatuas esa voz había sonado mas tétrica que cualquier frase en la batalla contra Him. – profesor – llamo asustando al nombrado

- si di-dime Kaoru – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa nerviosa

- pues sabe descubrí que… mmmm olvídelo que sea sorpresa – dijo Kaoru mirando a Butch pero la sonrisa que tenia hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre – alguien quiere algo de tomar – dijo sacando de no se donde una bandeja con refrescos para todos. Y por evitar una posible y sádica muerte aceptaron los refrescos tomaron varios vasos muy fríos de limonada y eran vasos grandes.

Siguieron el recorrido por la casa vieron una mini biblioteca un salón de billar con mini futbolito y un pequeño armario de limpieza **(si tienen alguna sugerencia de la casa por favor háganmelo saber ya que el próximo capitulo también será en esta casa **_**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE**_**) **luego todos fueron a la entrada a despedir al alcalde y fue ahí al ver los rociadores de agua regando las plantas que la vejiga de los presentes menos la de una oji verde y un perrito metálico comenzaron a necesitar ser vaciadas

-e alcalde tengo una sola pregunta sobre la casa- dijo inocente burbuja – DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO!- grito ya no aguantando las ganas

- no se preocupe señor alcalde se puede ir yendo yo les mostrare el camino al baño- dijo Kaoru

- o gracias Kaoru es muy amable de tu parte - dijo el alcalde subiendo a su auto y despidiéndose con la mano

Cuando el alcalde se fue Kaoru giro lentamente sobre sus talones y los miro a todos con una sonrisa, mientras todos la miraban con cara de suplica…

-bueno quieren saber donde esta el baño verdad? – todos asintieron- pues déjenme pensar debo de recordarlo – dijo mientras todos se les empezaban a cristalizar los ojos – pues si quieren saber en la casa hay 3 baños- todos se miraron de forma competitiva – hay 1 en la habitación que supongo será del profesor ya que solo tiene una cama – el profesor salió corriendo a una velocidad no captable por el ojo humano – hay otro en la habitación que tiene las camas dobles Ken salio corriendo mientras gritaba - es mi habitación!- luego Kaoru miro a los que todavía estaban hay – ok espero que hallan podido notar que la casa parece un laberinto asique les dire que el baño esta en el tercer piso después de la habitación que el alcalde dijo que nunca, jamas por ningún motivo o circunstancia debíamos de abrir – después de decir eso los vio como todos se retaban con la mirada, sobre todo Butch que había bebido (obligado) mas limonada que los demás…

Y de un momento a otro todos los que quedaban se lanzaron al interior de la casa, solo que un moreno de ojos verdes fue detenido por una mano en su chaqueta que lo jalo dejando tirado en el piso

- hay "amorsito" estas mas torpe que otros días – dijo Kaoru burlona – o no perdón es que asi eres Butch –dijo le dejaría bien claro a Butch que ella no era como otras chicas y mas claro que de ella nadie se burla

- Kaoru se que haces esto para vengarte de mi y… - tomo aire esto era difícil para él – estas en todo el derecho me comporte como un idiota y te aseguro que solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo Kaoru se sorprendio y alegro un poco ya que sabia que Butch era orgulloso y era un gran paso decirse a el mismo idiota – mira de verdad no paso nada con ninguna de ellas de verdad y con Elizabet pues si me llego a gustar pero luego me di cuenta de que para ella yo era una mascota y… - ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos labios presionaban los de él, fue un corte y tierno beso, Kaoru lo miro y le dio una sutil pero sincera sonrisa

- ya no digas mas, pero te digo desde ya que no dudare en partirle la cara si llego a conocer a esa tal Elizabet – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo, Butch sonrió ante tal gesto, después de todo no le costo tanto disculparse pero si se seguía aguantando las ganas de orinar que tenia se haría encima y Kaoru se burlaría de por vida de el incluso si llegaban a casarse

- no esperaba menos de MI verdecita – dijo burlón acentuando el MI – pero yo me quedo con la litera de arriba – dijo sacándole la lengua se pudo haber disculpado pero no por eso iba a renunciar a esa cama ya que en el fondo Butch… era Butch

- sabes

- que cosa?- dijo volteándose ya que estaba yéndose a paso lento pero en su interior deseaba correr a ese baño como si lo persiguieran cientos de perros hambrientos y el fuera un filete en salsa barbacoa

- eres un idiota

- pero soy TU idiota – dijo burlon

- ya deja de tontear y corre al baño antes de que te hagas encima – dijo Kaoru viendo que estaba mas palido de lo que era

- gracias – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo como nunca

Luego de que Butch se fuera corriendo Kaoru rio un poco – tal ves debi de decirle que la casa parece un… no estará bien – dijo riendo – Oh! y ahora que lo recuerdo hay un baño al lado de la cocina – luego se encogió de hombros – que se den cuenta ellos solitos - y luego se escucharon 5 gritos desde dentro de la casa

-COMO SE LLEGA AL BAÑO ESTO ES UN LABERINTO!

-sip nadie se mete con Kaoru Matsubara – dijo Kaoru muy feliz y entro como si nada

**Los chicos desempacaron sus cosas y se sentaron frente al televisor a ver Galactic Man por un berrinche cortesía de Momoko y Brick**

-yo jamas me rendiré ante ti… - dijo Galactic man siendo amenazado con una espada en su cuello todo herido y casi desangrado – no no lo hagas – grito desesperada una mujer atada apunto de caer a un precipicio – descuida apenas me deshaga de ella acabare con tigo – amenazo el super villano – di tus ultimas oraciones Galactic man – dijo apunto de enterrarle la espada – NOOO…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaron Momoko y Brick por lo que le paso a su programa

- maduren – dijo Kaoru algo fastidiada ya que ella quería ver las luchas

-jijijiiji- rio Miyako siguiendo concentrada en su lectura (veía una revista de modas) mientras Boomer la miraba embelesado

Y Kaoru y Butch se lanzaban una que otra mirada aprovechando la distracción de los demás

j

-interrumpimos la programasion actual de este canal por una noticia de ultimo minuto un demente asesino loco con una sierra y un garfio escapo de la prisión de máxima seguridad y se cree que se dirige a los suburbios…. vamos con tigo maria 

- gracias George estamos aquí con el jefe de policías encargado de la correccional el cual nos informo que un asesino desquiciado que mata sin razon se escapo y se dirio a los suburbios y diganos oficial que medidas han tomado para capturar al asesino que sigue fugitivo?

- pues tenemos patrullas en toda la ciudad pero sobre todo en los suburbios se les pide extremo cuidado a los que vivan en grande hogares- dijo el hombre con algo de nerviosismo

-y diganos como es conocido este criminal

- es conocido como… como… lo siento esto es difícil para mi- dijo tomo aire y grito mientras corria – ES EL DEMENTE ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS QUIERO A MI MAMI!

- y volvemos con tigo George – fingio sonreir la mujer 

Y el hombre de las noticias contesto bajo su escritorio – co-continuamos con la programasion actual

-O Galactic man eres mi héroe 

Fin

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – sollozaban Momoko y Brick en el piso por haberse perdido la mejor parte de su programa favorito

Claro que eran los únicos que se lamentaban por eso ya que los demás estaban preocupados por la noticia recibida ya que osea eran los rrb y las ppgz pero NO TENIAN PODERES el efecto de la explosión no había pasado que les ocurriría si el asesino entraba en la casa, pues Butch, Brick y Kaoru estarían… bien, ellos se sabían defender con o sin poderes pero y Momoko y Miyako Boomer Ken poochi y el profesor que ocurriría con ellos?

-chicos ustedes creen…- dijo nerviosa Miyako

- no yo no creo… - le respondió Kaoru tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible

- pero y si, si… - le responde Boomer levantándose y viendo por la ventana

- entonces estaremos preparados – dijo Butch serio le valía un bledo que ese asesino se le apareciera pero pobre de el como se acercara a su verdecita

-parece que va a llover – dijo Boomer en un murmullo mientras miraba por la ventana

**En otra parte de la ciudad o mas bien en las afueras de la ciudad en camino hacia un lujoso barrio**

-buajajajajaja nuca me podrán atrapar jajajajajajajaja

Miau – maullaron dos gatitos grises con rayas de un tono mas oscuro y ojos verdes a los pies del hombre

-malditos animales – dijo degollando a uno de los gatitos y empezando a perseguir al otro que hullo muy asustado

**Volviendo a la residencia Utonio**

Ring ring ring suena el teléfono

-¿Qué? – respondió Boomer sin mucha cortesía

- hola quien habla?- preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono

- Boomer – dijo simplemente

- o Boomer habla el alcalde esta el profesor disponible?

Se asomo únicamente buscando a su alrededor y visualizo una ventana y pudo ver que afuera se encontraban Brick y Butch tratando de matarse con Kaoru viendo a Butch preocupada? No de seguro que era su imaginación, una Momoko leia o trataba de leer un niño cullo nombre no recordaba veía todo asustado y su dulce pastelillo trataba de calmar la situación lo que no le agradaba ya que podía salir lastimada, debía de ir a detener a sus hermanos antes de que algo pasara… - por favor dejen de pelear- pedia Miyako – no ves que esto es importante- le respondio de mala gana Butch

-no no lo veo… - dijo Boomer respondiéndole mas a Butch que al alcalde

- o bueno le podria decir joven Boomer que hay unas pequeñas fallas de electricidad en la casa que no vallan a usar el microondas que se puede producir una falla de electricidad y se quedaran sin luz, no olvides decirle al profesor pero tampoco lo desconecten

- aja aja lo que diga – dijo Boomer restándole importancia y colgando el teléfono salió listo para gritarles - ¿qui!

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR DE UNA MALDITA VES ESTOY TRATANDO DE LEER! – grito Momoko quitándole mas o menos las palabras a Boomer de la boca y asustando a los que peleaban tal fue el susto que terminaron abrazados

- hay Momoko no crees que te pasaste un poco – dijo Miyako algo asustada también

- no ellos se lo merecen además…

- PERO QUE LINDURA!- dijo Miyako atropellando a Kaoru para abrazar a un tierno gatito gris de ojos verdes

-eres un amor – decía Miyako con corazones en los ojos abrazando al gatito

- hay que bonito de donde habrá venido?- decía Momoko acariciando al gatito

-algo le paso en la pata – dijo Kaoru notando que el animal estaba herido

Miyako le examino la patita y le pidió a Brick que le trajera el botiquín, pero Brick se reusó y Miyako puso cara de cordero degollado que lo convenció _valla esa cara es mas tierna que la de Boomer _pensaba Brick que de a poco había aprendido a negarle cosas a su hermano mas pequeño

-creo que Kaoru… - dijo Butch que no tenia nada que ver con lo que había pasado hace unos momentos por lo que todos lo voltearon a ver con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza – es un buen nombre para la gatita – y a todos les salieron mas signos de interrogación en le cabeza – es que se parecen mírenla bien – dijo señalando a la gatita todos dirigieron su mirada a la gatita, luego vieron a Kaoru, de nuevo a la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru, la gatita, a Kaoru bueno ustedes entienden luego de un rato legaron a la conclusión de que

- si se parecen! – dijeron todos

- quienes se parecen?- pregunto Brick que recién llegaba con el botiquín

- Kaoru y Kaoru – respondió inocente Miyako

- aaa?

- sip Kaoru ppgz y Kaoru gatita

- solo que Kaoru gatita es mucho mas civilizada que la verdadera Kaoru

- OLLE ESA GATA NO VA A TENER MI NOMBRE Y YO SOY CIVLIZADA! – respondio enojada Kaoru

Pero el grito altero a la gatita que salto y araño todo a Butch

-ya decía yo que Kaoru en ningún aspecto era civilizada hasta la gata es digna de su nombre como la original, es salvaje! – dijo todo rasguñado con la gatita junto a el lamiéndose la patita como un angelito

- idiota – dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Y Butch murmuro muy bajito – solo por ti

Por suerte solo Kaoru y la gatita escucharon

-Ok Butch escucha soy tu hermano y te lo digo por que te quiero – dijo Brick poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano – ERES PATETICO! VENCIDO POR UNA GATITA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo tomándose el estomago de la risa

A Boomer se le contagio la risa al ver la cara de fastidio de Butch observando con rencor a la gatita, que miro a Kaoru inocente y dijo o mas bien maulló – miau

-cada ves me cae mejor Kaoru – dijo Kaoru acariciando a la "inofensiva" gatita

-_sacame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo aaaaaaaaa sacam… _- diga – dijo Kaoru contestando su teléfono – a hola… si, si estoy bien… no… no!... QUE NO!... DAI NO ME JODAS!... si… no se… yo creo que si podrían… pero no creo que sea buena idea…. Si tráela la extraño mucho…. Shou es inofensiva… yo la entrene claro que iba a hacer eso… si ok… hasta entonces… adiós… yo también – dijo para ya colgar el teléfono, luego suspiro – ken sabes donde esta el profesor

- no, no se búscalo en la cocina

-_eso me recuerda a algo, debía hacer algo importante vamos Boomer piensa, piensa… alto yo no soy el niño cabezón ese como era Jimmy Protón, Electrón hay algo asi, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua….. uuuuu Brick tiene un lunar rojo en la nuca, el parece un magnate del rojo… esperen que estaba diciendo? Mmm si no recuerdo no debe de ser importante – _pensaba Boomer

Mientras Boomer fantaseaba con la inmortalidad del cangrejo y pajaritos preñados Miyako le curaba la patita al gatito, Kaoru buscaba al profesor, Butch estrangulaba a Brick y Momoko miraba los alrededores ya que creyó sentir como que alguien los observaba desde hace un rato… como no vio nada se relajo pero igual seguía algo alerta

**Escondido en unos arbustos cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos…**

-Tsk… esa niña casi me descubre pero esperen solo esperen pronto nos veremos y hay buajajajajaja habré ganado y todo habrá valido la pena buajajajajajaja

**Volviendo a la temporal residencia Utonio, ya estaba anocheciendo… **

-me parece bien no hay ningún problema con que vengan, tu sabes que son bien venidos

- lo se pero usted no sabe como son y es posible de que varios terminen con moretones _y uno en el hospital si se enteran que estamos saliendo _por eso le pregunté

- bueno no te preocupes y ahora que quieren de cenar?

- creo que… lo que sea – dijo sin importancia Kaoru yéndose a su habitación, de camino en el laberinto que era su nueva casa se apagan todas las luces – pero que?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – se escucharon 3 gritos uno de Momoko, otro de Miyako y el otro pues era mas agudo que los dos anteriores aunque se podria jurar que ese grito era del profesor pero naaaa… o si?

**NARRA KAORU **

Me sujete de la pared y la utilice como guía, quería llegar donde mis amigas y seamos sinceros esta casa es un laberinto y con luz a duras penas llego a un lugar, a oscuras imagínense donde terminaría… trate de seguir avanzando cuando unos brazos me abrazaron por atrás…

-¿Quién!... – no termine de hablar ya que alguien me estaba besando aunque mas parece que me quiere comer, no me moleste ni me trate de soltar reconocí inmediatamente el sabor algo incomparable es mas dulce que cualquier cosa que halla probado y eso que no me gusta mucho lo dulce… me abrazo por la cintura y me pego mas a él.

- hola gatita me extrañaste? – me dijo Butch con su, según él "voz seductora"

- de que hablas, si vivimos juntos? – le dije riéndome de su intento de seducción

- lo se pero como hay que disimular no puedo hacer esto… - me dijo y empezó a besarme otra ves sonare cursi pero sus labios saben endemoniadamente bien… si lo pienso no suena tan cursi, siento como la temperatura aumenta en mi cuerpo, me pega mas a él y una de sus manos sube y baja por mi espalda, la otra la posiciona detrás de mi nuca aumentando la intensidad del beso, muerde mi labio inferior y se me escapa un gemido y el idiota mete su lengua en mi boca, siento como pasa su lengua por todas partes se y creo que me reta a una lucha de lenguas y con mucho gusto le correspondo ni aunque nos estemos besando en un oscuro pasillo a escondidas me va a ganar, iniciamos la guerra de lenguas me empieza a faltar el aire y el calor me esta sofocando pero por fin respiro cuando sus labios bajaron por mi barbilla y desciende hasta mi cuello se siente grandioso no puedo dejar de suspirar y se me escapa uno que otro gemido

- aah… but.. ahh deten… AA… - casi grito cuando lo sentí morder mi cuello pero inmediatamente me beso, para callarme luego se acercó a mi oído y me susurro

- no sabes cuanto te extrañe – me dijo para volver a mi cuello y lo comenzaba a besar y lo mordia esta ves mas suave mente, sentí como su lengua pasaba por todas partes. Su mano estaba debajo de mi camisa y… esperen cuando metió su mano bajo mi camisa?

- detente! – le dije empujándolo cuando note para donde se dirigía su mano y callo al piso

- olle se estaba poniendo bueno – me dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

Me puse a su altura y puse una de mis manos en su rostro – Butch, me gustas y mucho pero yo…. – suspire esto es duro para mi

-pero tu…

- entiéndeme todo esto es nuevo para mi y… - me dio un corto beso y a pesar de la oscuridad lo vi sonreír de forma sincera, no como otras sonrisas de burla que generalmente tiene

- entiendo, no digas mas, no hare nada que tu no quieras… - de verdad que me sorprendió esa respuesta, pensé que se enojaría con migo pero no, ahora fui yo la que lo beso le sonreí le iba a decir algo pero…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Miyako… - dije para salir corriendo deje a Butch tirado en el piso, pero me siguió por detrás

**NARRO YO :P**

Kaoru y Butch corrian por los pasillos, pero (**ya lo mencione bastante quedo claro LA CASA ES UN LABERINTO **_**mejor seguimos ¬¬ **_** aguafiestas ¬¬) **se separaron cuando doblaron en un pasillo en forma de T

**En donde Miyako unos momentos antes **_**mas específicamente cuando ocurrio el apagon **_

-o donde estará? Kaoru! Kaoru! Donde estas? – buscaba Miyako, Boomer y Momoko a la gatita desaparecida

- Miyako estoy cansada esta casa es muy grande – se quejaba Momoko que se había sentado en las escaleras

- estoy de acuerdo – decía Boomer ya casi sin aliento

- que hacen en el piso? – dijo Brick apareciendo de su escondite

- Hola Brick lo que pasa es que Kaoru gatita se logro escapar porque se asusto ya que Butch y tu se estaban peleando y se metió por una ventana y nadie la ha visto T.T – dijo Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos

- oigan ahora que lo pienso… donde están Butch y Kaoru no el gato la verdadera – dijo Momoko llamando la atención de los presentes con la pregunta

- bueno desde hace rato perdí a Butch de vista y de Kaoru no se nada – dijo Brick con algo de sospecha, pero lo descarto al recordar lo que ocurrio por la pelea con la cama

En eso se apagan las luces y Momoko y Miyako gritan y se agarran a lo primero que encuentran en este caso Miyako se abrazó a Brick o mas bien se le lanzo y Momoko hizo lo mismo asique las dos estaban aterradas sobre el pelirrojo que se sonrojo por Momoko y luego se empezó a poner azul porque Miyako lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte

Lo que hizo que Boomer pues no hizo nada solo escuchaba las entrecortadas quejas de Brick…

-aaa pe..san no resp.. piro… bajens… – y poommm cayeron al piso – se que pesan – dijo Brick en el piso con espirales en los ojos y las chicas en igual estado solo balbuceaban incoherencias

**Fuera de la casa se veía una silueta **

-ya es hora – decía la extraña silueta

**De regreso dentro de a mansión **

Cuando se recuperaron de la caída

-chicos que ocurre no veo nada – decía Boomer tratando de visualizar algo sin éxito

- chicos esto no me gusta donde esta el profesor – dijo Miyako muy angustiada no le gustaba para nada esa oscuridad; no es que le temiera a la oscuridad pero si te fijabas la casa se veía algo aterradora y como no la conocía muy bien pues era mas aterrador

- creo que estaba en la cocina – dijo Momoko recordando que había visto al profesor preparando la comida

- pues vallamos para la cocina – dijo Brick determinado – solo una pregunta ¿Cómo se llega a la cocina? – las dos chicas y Boomer cayeron al piso

- que hacen en el piso? – pregunto Brick notando que los bultos oscuros que debían de ser su hermano, la celestita y su rosadita… perdón LA rosadita estaban mas bien patas pa riba que patas pa bajo

- quise abrazar el piso

- mi cabeza se desorbito y mágicamente se pego al piso

- quiero caminar al revés

Respondieron los tres con sarcasmo

-hay que genio el de ustedes! – se quejo Brick

- Bueno tratemos de llegar a la cocina – dijo Momoko

Los 4 emprendieron marcha y por alguna razón o con mucha suerte lograron llegaron a la cocina

-no esta por aquí

- gracias por decir lo obvio Boomer – dijo Brick

- de nada :3

- chi…chicos – dijo Momoko con un tono de voz que denotaba lo aterrada que estaba

- que ocurre?

- sa… sa…sa… sa… sa… sa…

- sasa? Y eso que es? – dijo Miyako sin ver pero escuchando a su amiga

- sangre! – dijo aterrada abrazándose al brazo de Brick el cual se acercó a ella escuchando su nervosismo pero quedo de pies a cabeza rojo

-d…de que ha…hablas – dijo Brick incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

Y Momoko tomo su mano sin notar el efecto que produjo en el chico (tiro vapor por los oídos) y puso su mano sobre el liquido viscoso que había tocado

-pu…. Puede ser cualquier c…cosa – dijo Brick viendo el liquido escurrir por sus dedos y pudo notar que era rojizo

- no creo que….

Clan tlin clap crash pum ban

Empezaron a caer las cosas de uno de los estantes

Los cuatro se juntaron por el miedo

-Chicos esto no me gusta

- a mi tampoco y… - Momoko se quedo con los ojos en blanco – aaaaaaaaaaa! – grito abrazándose mas a Brick – algo me rozo la pierna!

- pero no hay na… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – grito Miyako super aterrada lanzándose a los brazos de Boomer y del susto rick se arrojo a los brazos de Momoko **(tipo escubi doo XD) **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo no pensé que me quedaría así asique terminara siendo un capitulo doble, porque si no me quedaría muy largo, i quiero aclarar algo este capitulo no era asi pero al final fue necesario que fuera de esta manera, la próxima parte será entre "terror" y comedia espero me quede como espero y también espero que el capitulo se merezca sus reviews a y no olviden responderme la pregunta del principio del medio de transporte, si hay sugerencias para la casa háganmelo saber y y y espero lo hallan disfrutado…**

**NOS LEEMOS…**

_**Se ORIGINAL!**_

**NO ME MOLESTES A NADIE LE IMPORTA TU OPINION!**

_**Claro que si, de seguro que tus lectores me quieren mas que a ti**_

**Que no**

_**Que si**_

**Que no**

_**Que si**_

**Que no**

_**Que si**_

**Que no**

_**Que si**_

**BASTA QUE LOS LECTORES LO DECIDAN TAMBIEN **

**NOS LEEMOS (de nuevo) no olviden responder las dos preguntas y las sugerencias son bien venidas :D**


	9. ASESINO DEL GARFIO 2

**HOLAAAAAA**

**Volví. Primero unos anuncios **

**LocaPorLos RRBZ **

**Este capitulo va dedicado para ti tienes toda la razón me retraso demasiado para actualizar, tratare de ser mas rápida al subir los capítulos y muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, pensé que no era muy bueno**

**Kuroda117**

**Me encanto tu idea de un sótano y ya tengo como ubicarlo en la historia de verdad gracias por que con eso me será mas fácil escribir este capitulo por lo que también te lo dedico a ti**

**Blossom Hyuga**

**Para mi es un honor que alguien que también se la pasa de perro y gato con su conciencia pero que se tienen que tolerar lea mi fic me encantaría pronto poder leer algún fic tuyo… **_**y star creo que tu y yo nos llevaríamos bien **_**conciencia la que da los mensajes soy yo **_**star es mi fren no me molestes**_** paciencia por favor T.T**

**Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR**

**Esta ves si tengo razones para mi retrazo instalaron algo para el internet y no lo podía utilizar asique estuve sin internet todo este tiempo fue una tortura T.T**

**Ahora si el capitulo…y ahora sin mas interrupciones ¬¬ aquí hay gato encerrado DONDE ESTA MI CONSIENCIA ACABA DE DESAPARECER mientras la encuentro el capitulo…**

**AAAAA ES EL LOCO ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO 2**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !– se escucho el grito de Miyako por toda la mansión

- mi- Miyako _cof* cof*_ no soy hu _cof* _mano pero _cof* _necesito aire para vivir – decía Boomer morado **( porque primero estaba rojo porque Miyako lo abrazo y luego estaba azul por la fuerza con que lo abrazo asique quedo purpura XD)** _será la mas inocente de las ppgz pero creo que supera a Kaoru en fuerza cuando quiere NECESITO AIRE…. Aaaaa oxigeno no sabes como te extrañe _

- lo siento – dijo Miyako roja de vergüenza después de soltarlo

- aaaaa no hay problema – dijo – pero que fue lo que te paso?

- si Miyako que fue lo que te ocurrio y Brick

- dime

- quítate de encima! – dijo Momoko tirándolo al piso, algo sonrojada

- auch… olle también siento dolor y ahora que soy "normal" siento mas

- pues te digo que yo ya no sentía mis brazos – dijo todavía sonrojada _por que siento mis mejillas arder, es decir es BRICK por favor NO ME PUEDO SONROJAR POR EL!... o si?_

- pues es que…. – Miyako se puso super roja le daba vergüenza lo que iba a decir – me… algo me… mee… rozo la… la… _no puedo decirlo _las pompis! – dijo lo ultimo muy rápido y muriéndose de la pena. Y todos cayeron para atrás definitivamente Miyako era demasiado inocente

- Ja se los dije hay algo raro en esta cocina – dice Momoko tratando de pararse y sujeta algo blando, pegajoso, viscoso se sentía bien quizás hasta gracioso pero no era muy agradable al tacto. – YYYUUUU que es esto? – dijo Momoko observando lo que había en sus manos y luego se le puso la piel de gallina al observar lo que era… - es… es… ES UN CORAZÓN!

- que? – dijo Brick incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando y cuando toco lo que Momoko había dicho pues no sabia que pensar eso definitivamente era un corazón

- co… como ha hah a hay un corazón en la cocina?- dijo Boomer asustado pero tratando de disimular

- chicos salgamos de aquí!- dijo Miyako muy asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos

En eso callo un relámpago iluminando toda la habitación y asi los 4 pudieron observar que la cocina estaba llena de manchas rojas por todas partes y que había varios trozos de carne por doquier asi como que todo estaba desordenado. Luego se escucha el ruido del relámpago al caer a lo que las chicas se abrazan muertas de miedo

-Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Brick por las manchas rojas, no sabia como habían llegado a todo el lugar y no lo quería averiguar

- chicos en serio vámonos – dijo mas bien suplico Miyako – _buuuu _– le susurro Boomer al oído a Miyako al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en su hombro y pudo sentir como ella se erizaba y se le poniia la piel de gallina Boomer pensaba que el ponía nervioso a Miyako lo que le agradaba, ya que no le gustaba que solo ella **(y las amenazas de muerte de Butch pero omitamos eso)** lo pusieran nervioso, pero lo que obtuvo fue –**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Es el loco asesino demente con la sierra y el garfio!**- grito mientras que de un salto quedo abrazada de una lámpara del techo

- jajajajaja – reía Brick por la expresión de su hermano eso _no era lo que el planeaba _pensaba Brick

- QUE OCURRE AQUÍ! DONDE ESTA EL ASESINO! – llego Butch a la cocina corriendo **( no me pregunten como llego a la cocina el caso es que llego **_**si aja eso ha… ha… ha… **_**olle conciencia donde estabas y por qué estas tan agitada? **_**Por nada…. Solo eee pues… estaba asiendo unas cositas **_**ok dime que hacias? Y olle un momento DONDE ESTA KAORU? **_**Jijiijijiji **_**esto no me gusta ) ** pero por la oscuridad se resbalo con el liquido rojo que estaba en el piso y callo sobre Momoko

- anotaron la matricula del tráiler que me atropello – dijo Momoko con espirales en los ojos

- aaaa que dolor – dijo Butch mientras se paraba del piso y ayudaba a Momoko a pararse

- olle Butch donde estabas – dijo Brick tratando de contener su ira

- a pues... estaba en no-es-de-tu-incumbencia – dijo tratando de restarle importancia sabiend lo que había hecho y lo que quería hacer con su verdecita, pero claro no la iba a obligar a algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda, pero se quedo con las ganas T.T

- si lo es

- no, no lo es además de que no eres mi mad… - aaaaaaa- Butch no termino ya que Miyako le callo del techo **(no me digan que olvidaron que estaba allá arriba XD) **

- hay lo siento Butch - dijo parándose

- eee esta bi bien – dijo Butch mas alla que mas acá – haaa y se supone que eres la mas pequeña, pesas un montón – se quejaba Butch volviendo en si

- olle Butch, sabes donde esta Kaoru? – pregunto Momoko notando que estaban casi todos los jóvenes de la casa

- ahora que lo dices… no – dijo Butch notando que después de escuchar el grito de Miyako se separaron, pero recordó que _rayos no debo decir que estábamos juntos después que explicaciones les doy mejor invento algo –_ además por que debería de saber YO donde se metió esa – dijo fingiendo indignación

- simple es que como no los encontramos a ninguno de los 2 en un buen rato pensamos que posiblemente estaban juntos? – dijo Boomer sorprendiendo a los presentes por su deducción

- aunque suene extraño estoy de acuerdo con Boomer – dijo Brick volviendo a tener sospechas de su hermano y la verdecita _esto me huele a gato encerrado y ahora que lo pienso huele a gato mojado 0.ó_

- pues si nos encontramos en un momento tuvimos una pelea _la mejor pelea de mi vida _pero luego escuchamos un grito y ambos corrimos pero nos separamos en un corredor… y ahora que lo pienso a que se debió el grito? Es mas fueron varios gritos si no mal recuerdo – dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación

- eso fue mi culpa, lo siento es que Boomer me asusto – dijo con un toque de molestia no le haba gustado esa broma, o por lo menos no de Boomer tal vez de Brick incluso de Momoko pero de Boomer JAMAS a pesar de lo que había pasado con Takaaki ella no podía guardarle por siempre rencor, estaba algo dolida esa herida seria difícil de cicatrizar pero no imposible. Aunque con eso le dificultaba el trabajo de perdonarlo sin sentir mas dolor.

- no fue mi intensión, lo siento… - se disculpo Boomer

- oigan no escuchan eso – dijo Momoko

- que cosa? Yo no escucho nada

- exacto! – dijo Momoko y Brick notando lo mismo que Momoko

- donde están la verdecita, el genio de bolsillo y el profesor? - dijo Brick

- ahora que lo dicen no los he…

_- __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**_

- esa no fue…

- Kaoru! – dijo Butch corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces _Kaoru resiste voy a por ti! –_ Kaoru donde estas!

Los demás se tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero inmediatamente siguieron a Butch subiero las escaleras ya que el grito venia del segundo piso

-KAORUUUU!

-VERDESITA!

-GATITAAA!

Y todos quedaron con cara de WTF? O.ó por esa forma que utilizo Butch para llamar a Kaoru

Y este cuando noto la metida de pata que cometió invento algo para disimular – que? Es para ver si su lado animal reacciona ante ese llamado – por alguna razón decidieron creerle… por ahora

De pronto escucharon unos pasos o mas bien un trote alguien venia corriendo pero no eran pisadas de una persona era KAORU la gatita claro se les paro enfrente a todos estaban en un pasillo que al final era apenas alumbrado por una venta donde se veía que empezaba a llover, con un corredor hacia el lado izquierdo y la luz de la ventana que mas o menos iluminaba la silueta de la gatita que se acercaba a ellos pero estaba cojeando. Miyako se la acerco con la intensión de abrazarla pero se quedo de piedra al acercarse lo suficiente, y ver algo que era de horror, le dio asco, sintió nauseas las piernas le fallaron y callo al piso arrodillada, quería gritar pero no podía, no creía lo que veía pero estaba enfrente de ella era muy real sus ojos se humedecieron esa imagen era perturbadora y NO LO QUERIA CREER pero no solo eran sus ojos los que querían burlarse de ella su nariz también le quería jugar una broma ese olor como a carne era asqueroso también olía a tierra…

Los demás se asustaron cuando vieron a Miyako caer de rodillas se le acercaron a preguntarle que le pasaba, Boomer se arrodillo para decirle algo pero al ver lo que veía Miyako no hizo nada mas que abrazarla para que se siguiera martirizando con esa imagen, los demás no estaban tan bien tampoco, Momoko le tomo la mano a Brick el cual se la apretó un poco en señal de apoyo y Butch pues Butch estaba un poco mas consternado que Momoko pero no como Miyako a que al ver a la gatita mil y una imágenes de Kaoru se le vinieron a la mente y si a ella le pasara eso, que haría? Su verdecita se había vuelto su todo, desde hace un tiempo y si a ella le pasaba algo seria su fin.

Y ¿Qué era lo que veían que les había dejado tal impresión?

A Kaoru, la antes pequeña dulce e inocente gatita Kaoru que en esos momentos estaba cojeando frente a todos, pero su mirada antes verde esmeralda ahora era de color amarillo un intenso amarillo y se veían sus pupilas negras pero no se veía inofensiva sino como enojada y con ganas de venganza **(sonara ridículo que un gato quiera venganza pero… YO ESTOY CONTANDO LA HISTORIA NO ME CRITIQUEN! T.T **_**hay no se puso DRAMA QUEEN ooo y ahora quien podre defenderme de sus delirios! **_**Me caes mal ¬¬ **_**jajajjaja XD**_**) **estaba algo pelada y rasguñada pero eso era lo de menos estaba cubierta de "sangre" por todas partes también estaba mojada y tenia una gran cortada en el lomo _COMO LE PASO ESO? QUIEN LE PUDO HACER ALGO ASI A UNA GATITA? DONDE ESTA KAORU? QUE OCURRO CON EL PROFESOR?_ Clinn _Y QUE FUE ESE RUIDO?_

Todos voltearon para ver de que se trataba pero no había nada detrás de ellos solo un oscuro corredor **(chicos están pendejos déjenme decirles MINIMO HUBIERAN BUSCADO UNA VELA! Y aun no encuentro a Kaoru que hiciste con ella conciencia . **_**no t diré :b **_**porfavoooooorrrrr **_**ahora se puso bipolar -.-)**_ cuando volvieron a voltear al frente ya no estaba la gatita, volvieron a escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos y lentamente voltearon la cabeza con miedo a lo que pudieran encontrar y que vieron esta ves a la gatita sobre una mesa viéndolos con sus ojos amarillos algo aterradores la gatita…

La gata entre cerro los ojos e hizo – geeeeeeeeehhhhhh – **( no se como hacer que suene es como cuando hay una peli de hallowing sale un gato negro con el pelo erizado y haciendo mas o menos ese ruido) ** para luego salir corriendo entre los pies de los presentes

-AAAAAA – grito Momoko aterrada por eso que salto a los brazos de Butch, pero luego Brick le salto encima a Butch por estar cargado a su rosadita, luego Boomer trato para a Miyako que seguía en el piso y el gato hizo que los dos se tropezaran y de alguna forma fueron a parar sobre Butch. El que tenia a todos encima guindándole de alguna forma. Pero eso no impidió que viera como la gatita corría por el pasillo y doblaba a la derecha y nadie se espero lo que ocurrió…

Al doblar la gata la ventana y parte de la pared se llenaron de sangre, y justo en ese momento callo un relámpago iluminando el pasillo y permitiendo que Butch viera la sombra de Kaoru reflejada en la pared, la cual recogio algo del piso y empezó a correr.

O.O Butch estaba sorprendido no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban – Kaoru – dijo en un susurro – KAORU! – grito soltando a todos para emprender una carrera en busca de su amada

Los demás en el piso y adoloridos…

-y a este que le paso – se quejaba Brick ya hartándose de la actitud de su hermano, tenían una conversación pendiente, después de eso lo había decidido.

- mejor vamos tras el antes de que lo perdamos, todavía puedo oír sus pasos – dijo Momoko ya recuperada del susto – pero lo mejor era que nos tomemos todos de las manos, no se que esta pasando pero si nos perdemos todos no llegaremos a ningún lado – dijo tomando las manos de Brick y Miyako y Miyako tomo la de Boomer y ella ensaba dirigir pero Brick se le puso enfrente y saco de su bolsillo un encendedor que mas o menos iluminaba el pasillo mientras corrían.

No sabían exactamente a donde iban solo sabían que estaban corriendo, algo difícil por la poca luz que había, se guiaban por los pasos de "Butch" al correr.

De pronto Brick se paro de golpe haciendo que todos se chocaran con la espalda de el y el encendedor se callo al piso, al igual que él.

-eh… AUCH! – se quejo enojado

- lo sentimos – contestaron los demás desde la oscuridad

- tsk… no importa el encendedor se me callo ayúdenme a encontrarlo – dijo empezando a tantear el piso

Los demás lo imitaron

-a solo… no vallan a avanzar mucho hacia el frente si no esa por esta área yo lo busco mas adelante, entendido – dijo mas como orden que como sugerencia

Siguieron buscando tratando de encontrar el encendedor. Pero en un momento Brick que encontró a "Momoko" le tapo la boca y le susurro a oído –_se que no te gusto que fuera yo el que guiaba pero si algo pasaba prefiero que me pase a mi –_le dijo no sabia exactamente por que pero se lo dijo de corazón

-_esa bien pero hay solo un problema, yo no soy Momoko_ jijiiji – le susurro Miyako muy bajito – _soy Miyako pero descuida tu secreto esta a salvo con migo _

Dijo Miyako mientras seguía buscando y dejaba a Brick muerto de la pena _espero no haber metido la pata _pensaba horrorizado

-oigan encontré algo – dijo Momoko

- el encendedor – le pregunto Boomer ilusionado, le dolía la espalda de andar buscando un encendedor, ya habían perdido el paso de Butch, pues ya no escuchaban ningún ruido.

- no, es otra cosa, no sé que es pero es asquerosa! – decía Momoko asqueada. Al Brick escuchar eso puso los ojos O.O de preocupación

- Momoko deja eso! – le dijo alterado

- de que hablas? – dijo sin comprender

- encontré el encendedor! – dijo Miyako prendiéndolo y permitiendo que todos pudieran ver lo que Momoko tenia en sus manos

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron Miyako, Boomer y Momoko mas que los otros ya que en sus manos tenia a Kaoru (la gatita) completa mente destrozada desangrada

Brick corrió hacia Miyako y le quito el encendedor apagándolo y luego se dirigió hacia Momoko que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, temblaba horrible esa fue una impresión muy fuerte, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien la había abrazado por detrás.

**NARRA MOMOKO**

No creía lo que había visto eso era simplemente HORRIBLE ESPANTOSO ATERRADOR TERRORIFICO ESCALOFRIANTE no se como as describirlo me consterno bastante y… y…. y quien me esta abrazando? No me importa es tan protector y ese aroma yo lo e olido antes es muy… y tentador… hasta diría que seria un postre que quiero probar…

Me volteo para encontrarme con unos ojos escarlata que me miran intensamente _– Brick – _digo en un susurro estoy aterrada y no me importa nada solo me abrazo a el, tengo miedo que le paso a esa gatita LA DESCUARTIZARON! Y si algo asi le paso a Kaoru o a ken o al profesor con esta idea me abrace mas duro a el y el me abrazo un poco mas duro sin hacerme daño mas bien fue de forma protectora

-_eres tonta? Te dije que no vinieras para acá –_me dijo al oído en forma de regaño… le iba a reclamar pero puso su dedo sobre mis labios - _no me perdonaría nunca si algo te pasara Momoko_

Me dijo mis mejillas están ardiendo! Debo de estar muy roja estero que no se me note… hay no mi corazón late muy fuerte CALLATE CORAZON que te va a oír y… y… que es eso es Brick… es su aliento esta muy cerca mio siento su respiración, detente Brick… siento que me va a dar un paro cardiaco y paso sentí sus labios no por completo pero los sentí! Era como ir al cielo, solo por un momento pero fue simplemente maravilloso, siempre siento maripositas en el estomago con un chico guapo pero con Brick es diferente… no se como explicarlo…. Pero ¿Por qué? Es mi pregunta ¿Por qué carajos solo me dio una media luna? hay Brick eres un idiota T.T

Continuara…

**Ok ahora les debo una gran disculpa por todo el tiempo que me ausente… hubieron problemas con el internet y hasta ahora lo arreglaron y como ya entre a la escuela tengo menos tiempo pero les prometo que seguiré con la historia los capítulos serán mas cortos pero solo será para subir mas rápido ya que si escribo mucho me tardo mas entre tareas y mis padres no puedo hacer mucho. No meresco su perdón lo se pero créanme tratare de que esto no se vuelva a repetir LO JURO!**

**LES PROMETO QUE SEGUIRE DE ESO NO TENGAN DUDA!**

**NOS LEEMOS…**

.

.

.

**Oigan donde se volvió a meter mi conciencia?**


	10. ASESINO DEL GARFIO 3

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Me tarde mucho? La verdad no se pero aquí estoy cumpliendo como siempre con la continuación de este capitulo pero estoy preocupada mi conciencia sigue desaparecida y estoy por poner un anuncio que diga **

**SE BUSCA**

**Kaoru desaparecida si la encuentra usar el pin **

**226fbf16**

**KAORU DONDE ESTAS?**

_**Todavía la estas buscando **_

**CONCIENCIA DONDE ESTABAS!**

_**Por hay pero tranquila Kaoru aparecerá pronto :b**_

**Olle ahora que lo noto como estas golpeada, no?...**

**AAAAAAAAA ES EL LOCO ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO 3**

-_Kaoru donde estas? –_ era lo que pasaba por la mente de Butch… hace un rato que misteriosamente dejo de escuchar los pasos de Kaoru el estaba seguro de que la estaba alcanzando pero de un momento a otro ya no la escucho mas.

Se detuvo en un pasillo sin salida y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber buscado a los otros cuando no escucho mas los pasos. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo se volvió dispuesto a defenderse pero no hizo nada al ver unos ojos grises en la oscuridad.

**Mientras tanto con los demás**

-_pss Boomer como que Momoko y Brick están muy callados no? –_ dijo Miyako en un susurro acercándose a "Boomer" pero esta no contestaba solo sintió que le pusieron una mano en su hombro y esta ves si dijo en voz alta – Boomer eso ya no es gracioso! – dijo algo enojada

- que cosa si yo estoy hasta acá – dijo Boomer desde algún punto no definido de la oscuridad

- pero si tu no eres… - dice Miyako nerviosa – entonces quien… - sus pupilas se dilataron y lentamente se giraron para encontrarse con unos ojos verde oscuro casi opacos en la oscuridad que la veian muy fijamente y solo le dijo

- buu

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – y eso fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones

**NARRA MIYAKO**

_No puedo ser de verdad el loco asecino demente con una sierra y un garfio esta dentro de la casa!- estoy corriendo no se hacia donde voy por que esta casa tiene que ser tan condenadamente grande T.T no Miyako tranquila la desesperación hara que te vuelvas una persona indecente, ya no vine por aquí? No se TODO SE PARECE ALQUIEN AYUDEME hay no ya se me están saliendo las lagrimas… _

_Y volvi a sentir que alguien me puso la mano en el hombro!_

_-_AAAAAAA no me hagas daño soy muy joven para morir! – _grite aterrada y lanzando manotazos al aire por que no tengo mis poderes!_

**Lo se super mega extra recontra corto pero lo escribí en un mini momentito libre que tuve subiré otro pronto lo prometo **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**PORFA DEJENME UN REVIEW POR LO MENOS PLLIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**SERIO CHICOS DEJENOS UN REVIEW**_


	11. ASESINO DEL GARFIO 4

**HOOLAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**No voy a decir mucho estoy corta de tiempo y debería de estar estudiando**

**EL ASECINO CON LA SIERRA Y YA SABEN QUE SIGUE**

-olle Miyako tranquila soy yo que! – dijo ken muy golpeado

-a lo siento pensé que era el asecino

- ni que tuviéramos caras de maleantes

-AAAAAAA QUIEN DIJO ESO – dijo Miyako abrazandose a ken

- soy yo Butch la contraparte de Kaoru el hermano de tu novio lo que me hace tu cuñado

-BOOMER Y YO NO SOMOS NOVOS!

- yo nunca mencione a Boomer, pero si te lo quieres tomar asi bien

Miyako quedo roja y ya no supo que decir asique ken para que se calmara dijo

-olle Miyako no has oído algo raro

- como raro? E oiido truenos, gritos, golpes, quejas, geeeeeehhhh y ya no e oído nada raro

- pues es que un invento mio esta fuera de control y lo estoy buscando de paso me encontré a Butch y encontramos unas extrañas marcas en el piso

-que encontraron?

- pues ven y míralo tu misma

Ken y Butch llevaron a Miyako cerca de una ventana y le mostraron unas extraña línea roja que se extendia a lo largo de un pasillo, según ken era sangre seca Butch se preocupo por que Kaoru _estuviera herida y Miyako casi se desmalla pero esta ves se contuvo…_

_**En otra parte…**_

_Muy asustados iban caminando una pareja de rojos muy preocupados ya que perdieron a todos sus amigos en una casa no encontraban al profesor y de ken no tenían ni un solo rastro… Brick iba alumbrando el camino con el encendedor que además de Momoko fue lo único que pudo tomar para correr._

_Ivan caminando uno al lado del otro en un incomodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, hasta que…_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_-que fue esssoo? – pregunto Momoko asustada de que de la nada se escuchara una carcajada _

- no lo se pero hay que encontrar a los otros y salir de esta casa del terror – dijo acelerando el paso

-_ya se cansaron de jugar –_DIJO una voz detrás de ellos… lentamente voltearon pero no vieron nada

- Brick… creo que me estoy volviendo loca pero escuhe que alguien me hablo

- no yo también lo escuche

_- oigan que sea bajo no me hace invisible! _

Bajaron un poco la mirada y vieron a lo lejos unos ojos verde oscuro en medio de la oscuridad

-quien eres? – dijo Brick enojado y asustado

-_un futuro conocido jajaajajjajaja_

- DE QUE TE RIES!- dijo Momoko enojada

-_nada solo que el juego se va a volver mas interesante, creen poder encontrarla mientras huyen de Julieta y el?_

- de que demonios estas hablando enano! – dijo Brick ya perdiendo los estribos y luego sintió que lo tomaban de la mano y la apretaban – que ocurre Momoko? – pregunto Brick sonrojado

- es… es… ES EL ASECINO DEMENTE CON LA SIERRA Y EL GARFIO! – dijo aterrada guindándose de Brick

- _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA e inicia el juego –_ dijo la misteriosa voz en la oscuridad serrando sus ojos y desapareciendo

Lo que veian Momoko y Brick eran unos ojos verde oscuro mas altos que de donde estaban los anteriores con una sonrisa como maliciosa y un ruido detrás de el como… de una sierra? Algo asi no se veía mucho por la oscuridad

Los dos comenzaron a correr y sentían como el ruido de la sierra se les acercaba cada vez mas llegaron a un pasillo en forma de T y Brick que corría delante de Momoko todavía tomados de la mano…

Brick se lanzo hacia el pasillo y jalo a Momoko la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca, el rudo paso Brick espero a que el ruido estuviera bien alejado y cuando se cercioro de que ya no se escuchaba nada pues… no todavía no quería soltar a Momoko, estaban los dos muy pegados, los dos muy agitados y muy sudados y el aroma de Momoko estaba empezando a debilitar su autocontrol el empezó a respirar mas agitadamente y ella sentía como su aliento pegaba en su nuca y tenia miles de sensaciones cada vez que el aliento de el chocaba contra su piel, de por si hacia calor pero la temperatura ya estaba subiendo y si pusieran un termómetro entre los dos capas y se revienta. Brick ya no resistió le dio bruscamente la vuelta y empezó a besarle el cuello…

-Bri… aahh Brick q…que haces aahh – trataba de decir Momoko sin mucho éxito

- lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho- le dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello de su dulce favorito…

**Hasta aquí sorry es tan corto como el otro pero si repruebo matemática olvídense de que logre tan siquiera acercarme a una computadora prometo que el jueves o viernes les voy a escribir un capitulo bien largo prometido**

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	12. ASESINO DEL GARFIO 5

**HOOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí otro capi y mañana prometido subo uno largo…**

**Este capitulo va para Roxi Gonzales espero que te recuperes pronto**

_**Ahora el capi y espero le perdonen las faltas ortográficas del anterior capi **_**siii que todo lo tuve que hacer de a flash porque como vieran que no estaba estudiando hay Señor ampárame de lo que me fueran a decir o hacer… otra cosa lamento haberlos cortado en el mejor pedazo pero justo en ese momento llego mi papa y tuve que decir que estaba haciendo una investigación casi me mato cuando lo vi entrar T.T**

_**Ahora sin mas el capitulo…**_

**OLLE YO DIGO ESO!**

**El asesino demente con la sierra y el garfio 5**

Brick estaba por asi decirlo fuera de control si alguien no lo paraba no sabia hasta donde podía llegar con ese dulce que lo embelesaba, lo atraía y eso que aun no la besaba le dio solo una media luna lo que basto para que su ser se llenara de alegría, felicidad, débil pero fuerte, deseo, lujuria, excitación, pasión, amor? Si definitivamente eso era amor no solo su físico su forma de ser su ternura su enojo todo le gustaba de ella… DIOS esta chica lo iba a volver loco en su vida había experimentado esas emociones y ella con solo la mitad de sus dulces, carnosos y rosados labios logro que el sintiera todo eso. No definitivamente el era solo de ella pero en su ser había una sola duda ¿ella seria de él? El no sabía el futuro pero se aseguraría de partirle todo lo que se llama cara a quien se interpusiera en sus planes.

-Bri… aahh Brick q… que haces aahh… - si definitivamente esta chica lo volvia loco ¿Qué quería de el? No se daba cuenta de que con eso lo incitaba a realizar fantasías que desde hace mucho tenia con ella? Pero bueno si ella quería saber que quería hacer pues el respondería…

- lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho – le dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello de su dulce favorito, poco a poco fue bajando de su cuello no hasta llegar a una zona hasta el momento prohibida NO sino que se deslizo hasta el hombro de ella que llevaba una blusa de tirantes le beso el hombro lo lamio… le encanto. La pegaba mas a él no la quería soltar, no la quería compartir, ella era de él de él y de nadie mas… pero como asegurarse de que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso?

Click

Se le vino una idea a la cabeza, lo había visto en una película romántica que Boomer alquilo un día en ese momento le pareció una tontería pero ahora no era tan mala idea…

-esto te dolerá un poco – dijo entrecortadamente en su oreja por la falta de aire es que ni oxigeno quería al tenerla tan cerca el aroma de ella era todo lo que necesitaba para poder vivir pero si ella venia en el paquete el no se quejaba, bueno a lo que iba la tomo delicadamente de la nuca, mientras que su otra mano estaba en su delicada cintura delineándola teniéndola así tan cerca la sentía frágil como si en cualquier momento se pudiera romper la pego mas a el (si es eso posible) y como si fuera un vampiro pero no lo es, le mordió el cuello suave al principio sintió como ella se tensaba al sentir los dientes de el en su delicada piel, el poco a poco fue haciendo mas presión asegurándose de que quedara bien marcado diciéndole al mundo ES MIAAAA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS ya en un momento la comenzó a lastimar por la fuerza ejercida en su cuello, Momoko que en un principio no se había opuesto a todo lo que el hacia ahora si se estaba quejando la estaba lastimando, puso sus manos en el pecho de el quería soltarse de su agarre lo que en un momento le resulto protector ahora le estaba dando miedo…

-Bri.. Brick me estas las-ti-man-do – dijo dejando caer una lagrima que al deslizarse por su mejilla fue a parar a la mejilla de Brick el cual al sentirla la solto de inmediato y por ella estar tratando de empujarlo callo al piso con mas lagrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de terror en sus bellos orbes rosas. Brick no lo podía creer le habia prometido cuidarla pero fue él mismo el que la hizo llorar. Fue ahí cuando reacciono

- Momoko yo.. no… no quería lo… lo siento – dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a ella

El cuerpo de Momoko era como que hubiera reaccionado solo cuando se fue a dar cuenta una de sus manos estaba en la mejilla de Brick. – esta bien… debo admitir que me asuste en un momento pero no es para tanto a veces soy una miedosa – dijo regalándole una sonrisa que no puedo ver por la oscuridad

-no, no eres una miedosa la culpa es mía yo no debí hacer eso lo… lo lamento yo… - dijo mas callo al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla era Momoko que le habia dado un beso en la mejilla nunca pensó que su corazón se acelerara tanto por un no diría simple pues ese pequeño beso era una sincera forma de decir "esta bien estas disculpado" sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo claro y ella también las tenia… ella no sabia como, cuando, donde y porque pero se habia enamorado de su contraparte el según ella antes mas odioso tonto idiota grosero mal educado inepto inculto detestable pervertido hijo de… bueno ustedes entienden antes no se llevaban bien pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada asi es Momoko/Blossom o como la quieran llamar admitió que se había equivocado, después de eso se quedaron viendo profundamente y se fueron hacercando lentamente **(y aquí entro yo denuevo con mis ocurrencias "no quememos bombitas antes de año nuevo" tengo algo planeado para los rojitos pero todavía nop Xb jajajajjaja)**

-AAAAAYYYYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAA – ese era el grito de Boomer los dos se alejaron bruscamente y corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito pero se fueron cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa ambos…

**Bien hasta aquí mañana sin falta termino la historia de el asecino demente con…. Hay ustedes ya se saben el titulo el caso es que mañana subo uno largo y ahora me voy a estudiar…**

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	13. RESOLVIENDO LOS MISTERIOS

**HOLAAAAAAA**

**Al fin pude volver bueno lo lamento me demore demasiado pero aki estoy cumpliendo como siempre… **_**las explicaciones están abajo**_**… sin mas el capitulo**

-AAAAAYYYYUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA - fue el grito de Boomer que se escucho por toda la mansión, lo que preocupo a Butch temiendo por su hermano menor e inmediatamente corrió con Miyako y Ken hacia donde provino el grito, lo mismo ocurría con Momoko y Brick que corrían tomados de la mano a toda velocidad tratando de llegar hacia el sitio de donde provenía.

Ambos grupos corrian con desesperación por la oscuridad, mientras seguien ollendo los gritos de auxilio de Boomer… Miyako solo pensaba _resiste Boomer, aguanta por favor… _mientras intentaba que una lagrima de angustia e impotencia no callera de sus ojos

-AYUDENME! – ambos hermanos sentían que no llegaban, aunque siemre peleaban entre ellos eran la única familia verdadera que tenían, siempre fueron ellos 3 contra el mundo, todos para uno y uno para todos, se cuidaban mutuamente, si te metias con uno te metias con todos, y claro Boomer era el hermano menor Brick siempre cuido de el por ser el mas pequeño claro que también se preocupaba por Butch solo que sabiendo que era el mas violento de los tres no necesitaba tanta protección; por su parte Butch siempre cuido de Boomer aunque nunca lo admitiría quería demasiado a sus hermanos. Aunque en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a ser algo posesivo, y cuidaba con recelo todo aquello que fuera importante para él….

Como ya die los muchachos corrían lo mas que podian con tal de ayudar a su pequeño hermano y para los otros con tal de ayudar al rrbz azul, que ahora era como si fuera un miembro mas de la (por asi llamarlo) "familia Utonio". Bueno como ya dije corrian en la oscuridad.

-rapido que esta cerca – decía Butch corriendo como loco

- Momoko por aquí! – dijo Brick corriendo desde la dirección contraria

y…

-BOOOMMMM – que choque señoras y señores por lo menos quedaron las dos cabezas de los grupos con un chichón del tamaño de un pepino en cada frente y el resto estaba en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral

- anotaron la matricula del tráiler que me arrollo – dijeron el rojito y el verde al mismo tiempo

- ee? Brick? Momoko? – dijo ken recuperándose del golpe

- ken eres tu? – dijo Momoko levantándose y ayudando a Brick a incorporarse ya que seguía en el piso

- Momoko! – dijo Miyako abrazando a su amiga – que bueno que estén bien estaba muy angustada, pensé que el demente asecino loco con la sierra y el garfio estaba en la casa **(mansión diría yo)** y que les pudo haber hecho algo y y y…

- ya Miyako tranquila si? Estamos bien, ahora lo importante es encontrar a Boomer – dijo Momoko preocupada ya que ya no se escuchaban los quejidos del chico azul.

- que raro – dijo Butch volviendo en si mientras refunfuñaba – juraría que lo escuche por aquí!

En eso escucharon unos golpes que provenían arriba de sus cabezas – chicos que yo recuerde o hay cuarto piso – dijo ken tratando de ver algo pero era muy difícil por la poca luz que había – rayos no veo nada! – se quejo

-déjame iluminar tus ideas – dijo Brick prendiendo el encendedor

- Brick eso no fue gracioso – dijo Butch ¬¬

-nadie respeta mi integridad artística – dijo Brick mientras salían sientos de fantasmitas a su alrededor

- chicos…

- que integridad artística, san que integridad artística, tu no eres comediante! – ese coentari si molesto a Brick

-chicos

- SI LO SOY, que no lo aceptes es otra cosa!

-chicos!

- metete esto en la cabeza NO ERES GRACIOSO!

- chicos!

- SI LO SOY dile Momoko

- a? que? Jejeje… Este… o miren una… - dijo volteando haca todos lados – una partícula de polvo! Sabían que una partícula de polvo es.. eeee… hecha-de-polvo? – dijo Momoko con una gotita en la cabeza "entreteniéndose" con lo primero que encontró (aunque con esa oscuridad no me pregunten como la encontró) Miyako se callo para atrás con eso, ken seguía entretenido, Brick se sentía deprimido y todos los fantasmitas volvieron a su alrededor; y Butch pues Butch…

-JAJAJAJJAJA – estallo en carcajadas – te lo dije jajajajajaja lero lero bandolero – dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano

-chicos!

-DEJA DE SER INFANTIL!

-chicos!

-SI YO SOY INFANTIL TU ERES UN…

-CHICOS! COÑO POR EL AMOR DE LA FACTORIZACION DE UN MULTINOMIO DEJEN DE DISCUTIR PENDEJADAS Y ESCUCHEN DE UNA MALDITA VES LO QUE TRATO DE DECIRLES! – dijo ken rojo del enojo mientras era tratado de calmar por Miyako que se reia nerviosa y con una gotita en la cabeza y con ese grito basto para que Brick y Butch se escondieran detrás de Momoko – bien ahora que tengo su atención… miren – dijo señalando algo parecido a una escotilla sobre ellos y de ella provenían pequeños golpes

- Butch hazme un escalón – pidió Brick a su hermano mientras le daba el encendedor a Momoko, asi lo hizo Butch y cuando subió jalo una manija que tenia la puertita y de esta callo una escalera y después de caer la escalera callo Brick del susto.

- hay Brick estas bien? – dijo Momoko preocupada

- si solo que no me esperaba eso tranquila – dijo el levantándose y Butch susurro muy bajito

- además de miedoso, mal comediante – recibiendo de parte de Momoko un golpe en la cabeza

- _JUMMMM –POM POM PUM – MMMMM – _era lo que escuchaba arriba

- esperen aquí yo subiré primero – dijo Brick empezando a subir la escalera, y se sorprendió y asusto por lo que encontró hay adentro –BOOMER! – grito mientras entraba a lo que parecía un ático, si de seguro que eso era y capaz que el alcalde olvido mencionar su existencia. Los demás al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros perdidos como pudieron subieron la escalera y quedaron de piedra al ver lo que había dentro del ático…

Lo que hallaron fue a Boomer siendo asfixiado (porque ya estaba poniéndose azul) por una boa verde claro con rayas blancas. Boomer tenia a la boa enroscada en su pie, estomago, cuello y boca por eso había dejado de gritar la falta de aire ya estaba dejándolo inconsciente, además pudieron notar que Boomer tenia sangre por todas partes…

-BOOMER! – chillo Miyako aterrada

- que hacemos? – dijo Butch preocupado, quería ayudar a su hermano que los miraba casi inconsciente con ojos de suplica…

- no se… - dijo Brick con los puños apretados por la impotencia es que COMO PODRIA AYUDAR A SU HERMANO PEQUEÑO, si peleaba con la boa esta lo atacaría podía intentar separarla a la fuerza pero como reaccionaria el animal? Podría atacar a cualquiera, no podía poner a los demás en peligro, vio como si Butch estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano yendo a atacar al animal, pero lo detuvo recibiendo una mirada fulminante de este…

- ¿Qué te pasa es que no lo quieres ayudar?

- Claro que quiero pero es peligroso! NO PODEMOS PONER A LOS DEMAS EN PELIGRO TAMPOCO! – le grito enojado, la situación se le estaba saliendo de control y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse…

_- fuip_ *_silbido* _- todos voltearon por ese ruido y se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron era nadie mas y nadie menos que KAORU!...

- KAORU! – gritaron todos al salir de su asombro, esta solo les dedico una sonrisa al ver que casi todos estaban bien… Butch no salía de su asombro era ella, esta frente a él y no estaba alucinando los demás también la habían visto y… tenia sangre? SI ella también tenia algo de sangre por sus brazos ropa cara y piernas pero… fijándose bien… no toda esa sangre parecía de ella, en sus piernas cara y ropa solo eran manchas pero en uno de sus brazos tenia una especie de mordida?… saliendo de su ensimismamiento decidió por fin decir algo mas. – Kaoru estas bie… - ella lo interrumpió… cortante?

- ahora no Butch! – dijo acercándose a Boomer

- espera! – dijo el tomándola del hombro – que crees que haces? – dijo ahora algo enojado por la forma en que ella lo estaba tratando

- salvar a tu hermano que crees? – dijo soltándose de su agarre, con el seño fruncido y siguiendo su caminar

- Kaoru no es peligroso! – dijeron Miyako y Momoko preocupadas por que Kaoru fuera a hacer una locura, esta solo les dirigió una sonrisa diciendo, _estaré bien _se paro justo en frente de Boomer que le rogaba ayuda ya estaba viendo borroso todo… y nadie se espero lo que paso a continuación, Kaoru le metio un coscorrón a la boa en la cabeza ya a esta le salió un chichón. – Julieta basta suelto ahora! – dijo enojada y con una vena saltándole en la frente, la boa inmediatamente le obedeció _**( por que la boa tiene mi nombre? ¬¬* **_**porque le va perfecto Xb) **y subio a Kaoru enroscándose en su hombro, claro sin ahorcarla solo se poso en este… todos estaba O.O WTF? - QUE PASO AQUÍ? - PORQUE SE LLAMA JULIETA? - BOOMER SE QUEDARA AZUL? - QUE CHINGADOS OCURRIO? – POR QUE LA BOA ESTA SOBRE KAORU? entre otras cosas.

-haaaaaa – fue la bocanada de aire que tomo Boomer después de ser soltado por la boa – vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos… de verdad soy tan lloron? O.o – todos calleron para atrás es decir QUIEN APUNTO DE AHOGARSE PREGUNTA _de verdad soy tan lloron? _Bueno cuando se recuperaron

- olvídalo Boomer, y dime como estas – dijo Kaoru inspeccionado que la sangre que tenia Boomer encima era solo la que Julieta tenia que se la pego cuando jugaba con él

- pues considerando que la boa que tan tranquilamente tienes en el cuello casi me mata… bien estoy bien

- bien, lamento esto es que Julieta a veces es un poco traviesa jejeje – rio nerviosa

- ejem* - les llamo Brick – Kaoru que buen que apareciste ahora nos podrís explicar… pues… QUE CARAJOS HACES CON UNA BOA EN TU CUELLO – grito moviendo las manos cómicamente y muy alterado, los demás si solo asintieron con la cabeza

- a eso pues…

- _jijijijijijijiii –_se oian leves risitas fuera del ático, Kaoru frunció el seño

- Julieta… - llamo la boa la miro como esperando instrucciones – a jugar pilla pilla – dijo con una sonrisa malévola, la boa, bajo de los hombros de su ama y salio del ático ante la mirada expectante de los demás – bueno las respuestas pronto las tendrán solo hay que esperar y…

-AAAAAAAAAAA- se ollero dos gritos y luego un estruendo como… de dos cueros siendo enrollados por una boa cayendo de la escalera hacia la planta mas baja

- ya… vengan – dijo Kaoru bajando del ático siendo seguida por los demás que tenían una gota en la cabeza.

De un momento a otro la luz volvo a la casa (mansión) y todos sintieron una gran alivio, fueron a la planta baja y Miyako y Momoko estaban O.O por lo que vieron y los rrb estaban O.ó por lo mismo que vieron las chicas

-valla, valla, valla pero que tenemos aqui? – dijo Kaoru tratando de aguantarse la riza…

- eee Kaoru

- mmm – dijo esta esperando a que Miyako continuara

- nos explicas que ocurrió aquí? – dijo Momoko terminando la frase de su amiga

-lo mismo quiero saber yo – dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a las dos personas que trataban de soltarse del agarre de Julieta…

- eso es trampa mocosa nosotros la trajimos! – se quejo el mayor de las dos personas que estaban atrapadas por la boa

- y quien es la dueña? – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de superioridad

-…. – no dijeron nada el menor de los chicos solo le saco la lengua

- ya bueno quítanos a Julieta de encima Kaoru

-mmm… ok… a cambio de que me digan porque vinieron

- e disculpa la interrupción pero quienes son ellos? – pregunto Boomer

- a verdad ustedes no los conoces ellos son Dai y Show mis hermanos – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra y Butch entendio porque se estaba comportando asi, si ellos estaban por hay no podía actuar normal.

**Hola discúlpenme la tardanza pero me llenaron de tarea y no pude escribir nada T.T además de que me regañaron y casi castigaron y que me estoy enfermando asique no e tenido tiempo de nada, este capi va para ti hasstrol ;D…. lamento la demora tratare de que sean un poquito mas largos**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	14. VERDAD Y QUIEN ERES?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**No me odien se que me desaparesi pero aparente mente todo el universo le dio por hacerme malas jugarretas, empezando por mis profesores que no hacen mas que ponerme todo para el mismo día, mi mama con salidas a todos los lugares habidos y por haber, a un amigo que lo acusaron de violación de menores casi lo meteen preso O.O, un accidente de carro con mi hermana y mi mama y no miento ese es el inicio de la lista… T.T espero me perdonen e estado algo depre con todo eso asiq ojala que les guste el capitulo **_**a y para los fans de los rojitos pronto vendrá el romance de ellos pero todavía nos tendrán que esperar un rato mas ;p**_

**Sin mas el capitulo…**

**LA VERDAD SALE, QUIEN ES ESE? **

- a verdad ustedes no los conoces ellos son Dai y Show mis hermanos – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra y Butch entendio porque se estaba comportando asi, si ellos estaban por hay no podía actuar normal.

- mmmm no se parecen mucho a ti – dijo Boomer inspeccionando a los hermanos de Kaoru

- bueno eso no importa ahora – dijo Kaoru – respondan la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué vinieron? Y que hacían molestándonos?

-pues veras la verdad… - empezó a decir Dai cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una silueta de lo que parecía un hombre con capa verde con un cuchillo en la mano el hombre jadeaba el hombre estaba empapado dijo con una vos ronca

-los encontré chicos… - al decir eso alzo un copo el cuchillo y…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES ELASECINO DEMENTE CON UN CUCHILLO! – gritaron todos arrinconándose todos abrazados en una pared hasta los hermanos de Kaoru con Julieta alrededor de ellos también asustada

-QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS!

-NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO!

-SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR

-POOCHIIII TE EXTRAÑARE

-NO SEAS NEGATIVO!

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

-TE AMO MIYAKO **(espero no tener que decir quien dijo eso) **–y todos vieron a Boomer con cara de "ya sabemos pero hubieras buscado otro momento" ¬¬ y por alguna razon con ese grito inicio una cadena de gritos que no tienen nada que ver con el misterioso hombre en la puerta

-MOMOKO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE PASO EN EL PASILLO!

-MOMOKO DILE A TU HERMANA QUE LA AMO!

-NO SE A QUIEN QUIERO DE VERDAD ESTOY TODAVIA MUY DOLIDA!

-KAORU YO ROMPI TU PATINETA Y CULPE A SHOW

-JA LO SABIA! MALDITO TRAIDOR!

- YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON HHAJYUMNKASDHFGUKS- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Butch ya que Kaoru le tapo la boca, antes de que soltara toda la sopa por un inesperado momento de grito de confesiones y verdades

-chicos, chicos… -volvio a decir la vos ronca del hombre que los veía con signos de interrogación por todas partes – se que se aman mutuamente todo saltadilla lo sabe pero no es para que se lo digan asi – dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha revelando que en realidad era el profesor Utonio – ejem… disculpen creo que me estoy resfriando – dijo mientras todos los chicos ponían cara de WTF? Y estaban (los que gritaron) mas rojos con un tomate por sus revelaciones ya que creyeron que era su fin.

-bu… bueno – empezó a decir Momoko – profesor donde estaba que esta todo mmojado y que hace con ese cuchillo?

- a esto – dijo señalando el cuchillo – estaba el sótano arreglando la caja de fusibles ya que se había ido la luz mientras cocinaba, jajaja hay la cocina debe de ser un desastre me tropecé con todo lo que había a mi paso al tratar de salir de allí, y por error me lleve el cuchillo con migo

-! - dijeron todos entendiendo por que no encontraron al profesor por ningún lado

- disculpa Kaoru pero que hacen aquí tus hermanos?

- lo mismo quiero saber yo – dijo Kaoru fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada – y bien que hacían aquí y por que trajeron a mi hermosa Julieta?

- pues veras estábamos en la casa cenando después de que mama y papa te llamaron estábamos planeando cuando venir a visitarlos porque ellos querían saber que estuvieras bien y que nada te hubiera pasado cuando sono el timbre y mama fue a abrir y en la puerta estaba nuestra peor pesadilla… - dijo Dai con un notorio terror en el rostro

- o vamos que puede ser tan malo que llegue a tu casa toque el timbre y tu te asustes – dijo Boomer con inocensia

_*ding dong*_

Sono el timbre de la casa

Todos fueron a abrir y trataban de alejarse un poco de Kaoru que tenia a su presiosa Julieta en el hombro. Pero igual Butch no le quitaba el ojo de encima Kaoru desaparecio por mucho tiempo y tenia una mordida en la mano los demás no lo habrían notado pero él si!

Abriendo la puerta se encuentran con un hombre como de 1 metro 80 casi 2 metros con una mascara de joquei e la cara, y un garfio en una de sus manos, el hombre estaba todo mojado.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA – emepezo a reir y todos gritaron

-AAAAAAAAAAA es el verdadero demente asecino con una sierra y un garfio! SOLO QUE SIN LA SIERRA! – gritaron denuevo todos asustados ante la presencia del nuevo hombre misterioso

- RRBZ al fin los encontré JAJAJAJJAJAJA con esto mi venganza estará completa JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAA

**Se los dejo hasta ai pero es porque en la noche subiré otro es que quiero sabe rsi todavía habrá algún alma que se apiade de este fic y me deje un review T.T **_**ojala que si**_** por fa no se olviden de comentar y me dejan su opinión**

**BYE :3**


	15. EL INCIO DE UNA PESADILLA

**HOLAAAAAAA **

**Como prometí aquí otro capitulo no es muy largo pero estoy cumpliendo ya que se que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo… **_**si de verdad o lamentamos **_

**UN FINAL INESPERADO, EL INCIO DE UNA PESADILLA**

Después de la malvada carcajada del "asesino demente con la sierra sin garfio" Boomer se desmayo y quedo con los pies alzados y medio moviéndose por las contusiones…

Asique con un RRBZ menos Brick Butch Dai y Kaoru se pusieron en posición de defensa delante de los otros

-este es el fin de todo… - dijo el asesino quitándose la mascara revelando a un hombre de cara robusta con una cicatriz de su ojo hasta su quijada sus ojos grices oscuros cabellera negra y desordenada, sus labios gruesos y rotos y sus dientes amarillos hechos un desastre – asi que RRBZ

Dijo poniendo su mano en su bolsillo trasero para buscar algo con miedo de que fuera una navaja Brick apretó los puños y Butch y Dai se pusieron frente a Kaoru (y Dai miraba de reojo a Butch ese chico se comportaba extraño con su hermanita)

-aja aquí esta! – dijo el asesino sacando un pequeño estuche rojo de su bolsillo

Los chicos mas asustados de que fuera a sacar una navaja empezaron a sudar.

Y

*click*

-AAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaron todos tirándose al piso Brick abrazo a Momoko, burbuja sobre Boomer llorando, Butch abrazo a Kaoru por la cintura y la tiro quedando el sobre ella, Dai abrazo a Show y el profesor… se escondió detrás de Ken **(enserio -_-U) **

- me dan sus autógrafos?

-AAAAA?

- que si me dan sus autógrafos – repitió el asesino con un bolígrafo rojo y una libreta de autógrafos

-QUE? – dijeron todos ya que no cabían en su asombro

- hay se supone que tiene super oídos? No… O sea HELLOW – dijo el asesino con algo de decepción en su voz- y yo que aposte para ganar una foto de las PPGZ si conseguia el autógrafo de los RRBZ que tristeza – decía el asesino en estado T.T - pero si no me pueden dar ni un autógrafo pero NOOOO T.T que triste de verdad eso saben lo que eso hace? – dijo señalándose el corazón – me destroza aquí… así es los RRBZ acaban de romper el corazón a un asesino con un sueño

No hace falta decir que los RRBZ y las PPGZ no cabian en el asombro .

-no te preocupes te daremos esos autógrafos nosotros no decepcionamos a ningún fans – dijo Boomer que se había parado de su desmallo sorprendiendo a todos

Los demás lo vieron como "deberíamos reconsiderar la ideal de mandar a Boomer a un loquero" pero olvidaron eso y le dieron los autografos al asesino que se fue saltando de lo y feliz que estaba… y por raro que paresca volvió solito a la cárcel y consiguió su foto de las PPGZ

El timbre volvió a sonar sacando a todos de sus ensoñasiones

Kaoru fue abrir la puerta y lo que vio la dejo de piedra sintió que un rayo le caia encima que el mundo se quebraba a la mitad…

Los demás estaban en la sala esperando a Kaoru que fue a abrir la puerta y en eso

-! – el grito de Kaoru que altero a todos y cuando iban a ver que le pasaba paso una especie de rallo verde que se oculto detrás del sofá

Todos voltearon para ver a Kaoru de lo mas asustada escondida detrás del sofá y luego…

-hola – se escucho una chillona vocesita desde la puerta mostrando la muy perversa fugura de …

**Los dejo hay me tengo que ir a dormir que me tan regañando ns vemos pronto lo prometo me dejan sus reviews PLIIIISSSSSSSS+**

**REVIEWS **

**bye**


	16. RECUERDOS DEL BAÑO, STAR THE GAME

**HOLAAAA**

**Wiii logre volver! Estuve super ocupada pero aquí vuelvo a tratar de entretenerlos con este fic…**

**Hay chicos no se preocupen a Himeko todavía no la quiero aquí y no creo quererla pronto asique vamos a lo interesante**

**IMPORTANTE: chicos hasta ahora me doy cuenta que nunca puse la edad las ppgz tienen 16 igual que los rrbz y Ken tien el profesor pues simplemente esta viejo XD**

**Ahora si la historia….**

**UN BAÑO, UNA ADVERTENSIA**

NARRA KAORU

_Fue un día muy estresante, estoy cubierta de sangre y tengo a mi pesadilla asechándome. Que mas me puede pasar?_

-suspiro* q voy a hacer – _me pregunté en vos alta…._

*toc toc toc*

- Kaoru soy yo Butch, puedo pasar? – _QUE ESTA LOCO ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!_

- emmm Butch… si no te has dado cuenta esto es un baño y pues… no estoy presentable – _dije esperando que entendiera que "por mas novios secretos (lo cual casi revela) que fuéramos NO PENSABA ABRIR ESA PUERTA!"_

- lo se, ponte una bata o algo y déjame pasar… tenemos que hablar y en privado – _dijo y por el tono que uso no creo que acepte un o por respuesta " mi contraparte tenia que ser, porque tuve que ser tan necia" me reproche a mi misma_

- dame un momento – _le dije_ – no entres hasta que yo te diga – _le advertí. Salí de la tina le quite el seguro a la puerta y me volvi a meter a la tina, por suerte había bastante espuma y no se me veía nada._

- pasa rápido y tranca – _le dije una ves me prepare mentalmente para la entrada de mi novio, al baño en el cual me encontraba totalmente desnuda -.-U "debo reorganizar mi vida" pensé…_

_La perilla giro y Butch entro rápidamente, estaba algo sucio supongo que al igual que yo, hoy hizo bastante por el apagón. Después de eso se produjo un muy incomodo silencio, y Butch se sonrojo aunque trato de ocultarlo lo note! y es que ¿Qué se supones le dices a tu novio en una situación asi? "si dime amorcito de que me querías hablar…." NOOOO…. Se suponne que es un novio o sea __NO__ VIO se entiende lo que estoy pensando y tratando de transmitir a las personas que leen esto? ESTOY DESNUDA POR DIOS y por si no se han dado cuenta EL PERVERTIDO NUMERO 1 DE LA CIUDAD ESTA FRENTE A MI! O sea mi novio Butch…_

**(creo que puse muy histérica a Kaoru verdad? **_**Tal ves **_**-_-U mejor no me ayudes **_**oks **_**)**

NARRO YO

-y dime de que me querías hablar – le pregunto Kaoru, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se produjo.

- que fue eso?

-especifícate… - le dijo Kaoru tratando de hacerse la desentendida

- pues, eso!... lo que ocurrió hace unas horas con tu prima Bell… - dijo serio

FLASH BACK

_-hola – dijo una vocecita chillona a espaldas de todos los presentes_

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaron Dai y Show los cuales terminaron guindando de una lámpara del techo por el susto…._

_- hola primitos… - dijo la niña de no mas de 11 años, con su cabello blanco en dos trenzas, piel un poco bronceada y en cuyo rostro había unas casi imperceptibles pecas cafes, sus ojos grises a juego con su cabello y una respingada nariz, el que la viera diría que era una angelito caído del cielo (que error cometían) – pero que linda bienvenida – dijo como si le hubieran hecho un desfile en su honor - es bueno saber que no me han olvidado… – dijo con carita de soy el cachorrito mas lindo del mundo – porque yo no me he olvidado de ustedes… - dijo con una diminuta sonrisa malvada que solo Kaoru, Dai, Show y Brick notaron…_

_Momoko, Miyako, el profesor y Ken la veían *.* como lo que se dijo en un principio "un angelito caído del cielo"_

_Poochi la veía con miedo, de ella NO provenían rayos Z negros, pero si tenia un aura maligna a su alrededor "pero que niña mas rara, y aun mas extraño… no se parece a ninguno de la familia Matsubara" era todo lo que podía pensar_

_Butch la veía con una ceja alzada 0.ó " aquí hay gato encerrado, como esa niña solo con su presencia pudo asustar tanto a Kaoru?... definitivamente me tengo que cuidar de esta pequeña" eran los pensamientos de Butch_

_Y Boomer la miraba con desconfianza y pensaba "esa pequeña no me engaña y tampoco me va a quitar mi papel de angelito inocente, porque no lo es! Yo se de estas cosas, esa niña puede ser tan peligrosa como Him solo que a nivel humano"_

_-aaaaaaaah! – dijeron Momoko, Miyako, el profesor y Ken – pero que niña mas adorable – dijeron todos acercándose a la pequeña e "inocente" niña._

_- mucho gusto yo soy Bell, soy prima de Kaoru y es un placer conocerlos… - dijo sonriendo – saben vine desde América _**(se supone que están en Japon) **_a jugar un juego con mis queridisisisimos primos – dijo viendo a los 3 miembros de la familia Matsubara. ¿Ustedes quieren jugar también con nosotros? – dijo poniendo carita de cordero degollado_

_- claro, que todos jugaremos contigo – dijo Miyako respondiendo por todos_

_-en serio? – dijo Bell cerciorándose_

_- CLARO! – dijeron a coro Ken, el profesor y Momoko_

_- bien – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… - el juego se llama "pilla pilla corran ya porque si los atrapo primitos queridos me las van a pagar" – dijo Bell con una sonrisa que enorgullecería a mismísimo Him – y claro ahora que juegan tus inútiles amigos Kaoru, será mas entretenido, no lo crees? Yo si… me pregunto quien será más fácil de destrozar… Momoko la torpe que se cree lider, o Miyako la super inocente, Brick el amargado de los rrbz o Boomer el mas ingenuo, Butch el que actúa y luego piensa. Los que se creen los mas listos de la ciudad son los mas fáciles de verdad después de todo un mono les robo taaaaan fácilmente... y Kaoru adivina…. Ya se tu secreto y no me refiero al del inútil de verde… me refiero a tu secreto de hace 3 años en el que los idiotas que se creen murciélago te cubrieron – dijo con una mirada de completo odio y señalando a Dai y a Show que ahora temblaban mas que nunca_

_Kaoru, Dai y Show abrieron los ojos a más no poder 0.0_

_-no… no sé de que me hablas – dijo tratando de disimular, se había puesto algo palida…_

_- a no? – dijo volviendo a sonreír como si fuera un angelito – pues déjame ayudarte a recordar… 3 años atrás, una tarde lluviosa, tu peleando con los murciélagos, empujaron a alguien, choque automovilístico, no hubo responsables, varios muertos…. Eso te recuerda algo? – dijo con una sonrisa de ángel, pero en sus ojos había puro odio… y bueno me imagino yo que ustedes imaginaran las caras que tenían los presentes (esta es la secuencia de expresiones que tuvieron después de que Bell anuncio el nombre del juego: estupefacción, cara de ofendidos, después cara de super ofendidos, WTF? mirando a Butch, doble WTF? Y finalmente tenían los ojos en blanco del susto °.° ) todos voltearon a ver a Kaoru esperando, una negación, una respuesta, UN INSULTO, algo… pero esta solo bajo la mirada, sin poder ver a ninguno de sus amigos a la cara, los hermanos de Kaoru (con MUCHO valor) bajaron de la lámpara y abrazaron a su hermana…_

_- vete Bell… - dijo Dai serio, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su hermana_

_- bien me voy, pero recuerden el juego dio inicio, yo soy el cazador y cualquiera puede ser mi presa… - dijo para dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar, haca la salida. Pero antes de salir de la casa, se volteo por ultima vez y dijo – recuerda Kaoru que todo esto lo provocaste tu… y creeme que esta ves no será como en la excursión, que esa inútil se Robín se atravesó y te salvo de la caída… - dijo para salir cerrando con un fuerte portazo, que dejo a todos muy serios y con el seño ligeramente fruncido… _

_-aaa – oyeron un sollozo, todos voltearon y encontraron a Kaoru en el piso, abrazada fuertemente a Dai y a Show diciendo – lo siento… esto es mi culpa…._

_Butch tuvo que contenerse para no irla a abrazar en ese mismo instante, pues esa niña casi había revelado su relación con Kaoru…_

_-olle verdecita – dijo fingiendo desinterés – no se que es lo que paso hace 3 años, pero lo que paso, paso, ya no se puede evitar, deja de lamentarte por algo que ya paso! DONDE ESTA ESA KAORU FUERTE QUE SIEMPRE ME GOLPEA, INSULTA LAS 29 HORAS DEL DÍA, LOS 9 DIAS DE LA SEMANA, dime donde esta? POR QUE YO NO LA VEO EN ESTA CASA! – dijo Butch tratando de animarla… y lo logro… le saco una pequeña sonrisa…._

_- tienes razón… gracias por los ánimos idiota numero 1 – dijo Kaoru con su mirada de no me ganas_

_- si yo soy el idiota numero 1 tu que eres? Si eres más torpe que yo… además de ser mi contraparte, si te pones así van a pensar van a pensar que yo también soy un sentimental y no me puedo permitir eso. YO SOY EL GRAN BUTCH, EL MAGNIFICO, UN ADONIS, EL INVENCIBE, EL…._

_-CALLATE BUTCH – les gritaron todos los presentes arrojándole lo primero que tuvieran a la mano…_

_Luego Brick se acercó a Kaoru y le dijo_

_-olle no te preocupes por nosotros. Después de todo somos los rrbz y ustedes las ppgz podemos cuidarnos solos, y unidos somos más fuertes. Además no hay forma de que una pequeña nos haga daño – dijo Brick muy confiado_

_- es verdad – dijo Momoko, respaldando al rrbz rojo_

_- si estamos juntos somos invencibles – dijo Miyako acercándose a Kaoru_

_- y yo no pienso dejar que esa niña me quite mi papel de ángel – dijo Boomer con un puchero que hizo reir a los presentes_

_- gracias chicos – dijo Kaoru pensando "como puedo merecer tan buenos amigos"…._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kaoru no le respondió la pregunta inmediatamente

-lo que pasa Butch es que hace 3 años… Dai, Show, mis padres y yo fuimos a visitar a la familia de Bell… nos dieron permiso para pasear siempre y cuando no nos alejáramos mucho de la casa. Bell se fue aparte de nosotros ya que quería pasear a su perrito y era una ruta un poco mas complicada o algo así. El caso fue que me pelee con mis hermanos. Y chocamos con un puesto de comida empujando a un señor mayor cuando trataba de recoger sus cosas. Un carro paso, ruidos de llantas un grito, giros, vidrio volando… todo paso demasiado rápido…. Mis hermanos y yo quedamos llenos de la sangre de una de las varias personas que murieron… corrimos y nos ocultamos en el parque, mas bien nos escondimos, y nos limpiamos la sangre. Pensamos que nadie nos vio pero…

- parece que Bell lo averiguo

-…si – dijo Kaoru en un hilo de voz – sabes, tengo miedo esa niña podría ser la hija perdida de Him y… - Butch la callo con un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

-ya no te mortifiques, no por nada tienes a este adonis como novio… asique hoy descanza. Es tarde y dudo que esa niña se atreva a hacernos algo si estamos todos juntos. – dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa de esas que a pocos les mostraba

- si tienes razón, gracias…

- bueno creo me mejor dejo que te termines de bañar… - dijo a punto de salir

- Butch… - dijo Kaoru viéndolo a punto de salir.

- dime

- estas todo sucio te quieres… ba… bañar con… migo – dijo toda roja de la vergüenza…

Como respuesta recibió un beso en la frente de parte de Butch

-en otras circunstancias me encantaría quedarme y créeme que la pasaríamos muy bien – dijo con su "tono sexy" (según el claro) – pero hoy creo que hemos vivido muchas emociones asique, disfruta tu baño y te esperamos en el cuarto… necesitas descansar – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a una muy sonriente y sonrojada Kaoru – bueno creo que ya es todo por hoy me retiro – dijo Butch haciéndose el elegante a punto de salir se volteo y le dijo – por cierto deberías de estar mas pendiente de las burbujas porque esta casi todo a la vista – dijo Butch un poco sonrojado y aguantándose la risa. Kaoru miro hacia abajo y vio lo poco de espuma que quedaba, se sonrojo a niveles nunca imaginados por el hombre y por los fanáticos de los fics…

-PERVERTIDOOOOOO! – le grito tirándole un champo, que Butch esquivo por poco, saliendo a tiempo y cerrando la puerta y soltando una carcajada… que contagio también a Kaoru que también se empezó a reír…

- después que me diga que no es el pervertido número 1 jeje – dijo…

Disfruto un rato más su baño y fue para el cuarto que compartían

Encontró a Brick y a Momoko peleando acerca de Miyako y Boomer, los cuales estaban todos sonrojados y llorando cómicamente mientras se abrazaban y Butch reía a mas no poder en el piso tomándose el estomago

-aammmm de que me perdí?

- que esta histérica dice que Boomer se va a poner calenturiento en la noche y que le va a hacer no-se-que-cuanto a la celestita y yo le digo que Boomer es demasiado cobarde como para hacer eso y- fue interrumpido por Momoko

- CLARO QUE NO. Los hombres tienen una muy perversa mente. Quien sabe que le hará Boomer a la inocente de Miyako? Por eso digo que hay que darles una instructiva charla de como vienen los bebes al mundo, las consecuencias de tener coito a temprana edad, todo lo que puede provocar el tener n hijo a temprana edad….

-LO UNICO QUE VAS A LOGRAR ES TRAUMARLOS MAS!

-NO ME GRITES!

-JJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA – reia mas fuerte Butch por la cara de los azules.

Kaoru se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente… luego salio del cuarto donde la discusión, el llanto y la risa seguían…

Volvió con una gran y gruesa manta, la enrollo de forma que parecía un burrito. Y la coloco justo en el centro de la cama matrimonial. Y mientras los rojos discutían, ella se acerco a Boomer y a Miyako…

-con eso bastara para que no hallan problemas verdad? – dijo aoru señalando la improvisada separación de la cama

- SIIII – dijeron los rubios con lágrimas de alegría, se metieron cada uno en su lado de la cama, cada uno con su muñeco de peluche y se durmieron casi automáticamente, y ya que nadie le prestaba atención a Butch que estaba tratando de dejar de reír. Kaoru se acercó y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y le susurro

- buenas noches pervertido – se fue a su cama, se acurruco y dijo – el ultimo que apague la luz!

Butch subió a su cama, se acomodó y le arrojo a cada uno de los lideres una almohada, sacándolos de su discusión

-QUE TE PASA? – le gritaron al mismo tiempo

-tengo sueño y no dejan dormir, que alguno apague la luz y vallan a tener sus discusiones matrimoniales a otra parte. Miyako y Boomer ya están durmiendo y Kaoru y yo estamos muertos de sueño. Asique apaguen la luz y no me jodan – dijo para darse la vuelta y acurrucarse

- soy yo o nos acaban de insultar e ignorar? – le pregunto Brick a Momoko

- sip nos acaban de hacer exactamente eso y… hay sabes que ya ni de pensar tengo ganas – dijo dirigiéndose a su cama – apaga la luz, Brick

- hay si todo yo, siempre yo – se quejaba Brick mientras iba a apagar la luz – nadie me respeta y… AUCH – dijo después de haber resbalado y caído – BUTCH VOLVISTE A DEJAR LA PATINETA EN MEDIO DEL CUARTO!

- no es mía es de Kaoru! – se defendió un muy somnoliento Butch

- la mía esta guardada claro que es la tuya! – se defendió Kaoru entre despierta y dormida

- Brick de deja de molestar a Kaoru y vete a dormir!  
>- tu no eres mi jefa, cerdito!<p>

-¡como me llamaste, semáforo andante!- reclamo Momoko

- como escuchaste que te llame cerdita, cerdita, cerdita!

- vállense a dormir! – gritaron los verdes

- ustedes no nos mandan!

- COÑO DEJEN LAS CHIQUILLADAS Y VALLANSE A DORMIR DE UNA MALDITA VEEEESSS! – gritor los azules ya cansados de que les quitaran su sueño de belleza

- _que carácter _– susurraron todos ya en sus camas y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…

**Hasta aquí que les parecio?**

**Me tienen que decir si les gusto asique me dejan sus reviews si? :3**

**Pliiiiiiiiissssss**

**REVIEWS!**

**NOS LEEMOS…**

**Oigan volvi a perder mi conciencia… x.x**


	17. EL DIA DESPUES DE AYER

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA actualizando después de mi cumpleaños!**

**Siiii estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi YEIIIIII **_**bájale a tu nube ni que les gustara tanto este fic **_**por que eres tan amargada conmigo ¬¬* y ahora que lo pienso donde estabas? **_**Aaammmm**__**pues jajaja que les parece si empezamos con el fic? **_** NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! A por cierto este capitulo va para alguien que me inspiro a escribirlo…. **_**Si quieren saber quien fue lean hasta el final…**_

**EL DÍA DESPUES DE AYER**

Después del grandioso día que los chicos tuvieron en la playa, se encuentran todos desayunando y medio celebrando el haber recuperado, sus poderes…

-WUJUUUUUUUUU, que bien se siente recuperar los poderes! – decía Boomer corriendo a máxima velocidad por la cocina, mientras se preparaba un emparedado, de 50 pisos.

- y no olvides los nuevos poderes! – decía Butch mientras flotada sobre la cocina, con un baso de leche.

- no entiendo cual es su desesperación solo fueron 48 horas sin poderes, mínimo se iban a morir – se quejo Ken algo celoso

- pues disculpa que te lo recuerde, pero si los poderes no hubieran vuelto a tiempo MI NOVIA y yo no estaríamos desayunando justo ahora! - se quejo Brick, mientras mordía una manzana y le daba una uva a Momoko en la boca

- els tienesh rashon – dijo Momoko disfrutando su uva, con un pequeñísimo sonrojo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto **(a mi si me importaría casi ahogarme -_-U)**

-ahhhhh!-*bostezo* - buenos días – dijo Kaoru en la puerta de la cocina.

- buenos días bella durmiente – le contesto Butch y antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir algo mas este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – que mejor forma de empezar el día que con un beso de tu amada – luego vio la cara de enojo y sonrojo de Kaoru y antes de que esta le metiera un golpe se elevo y empezó a caminar de cabeza por el techo…

- puaj – dijo Ken asqueado :b – esto parece que se va a volver novela romántica – dijo enojado – Boomer no hace mas que pasarse el día detrás de Miyako pero esta no deja de rechazarlo, porque tiene el corazón roto o no-me-interese-lo-suficiente-para-saber-que-mas…. los rojos están todos acaramelados, mientras que Brick le da a Momoko uvas! Y Butch ha besado a Kaoru en todas las habitaciones de la casa, y créanme, cuando digo TODAS las habitaciones de la casa me refiero a TODAS-LAS-HABITACIONES-DE-LA-CASA - dijo Ken medio traumado O_O

-ya sabia yo que terminaríamos en una novela de esas que dan en la tarde que ven las señoras que viven con 50 gatos – dijo Poochi entrando en la cocina – lo único que faltaría seria una ama de llaves malvada que trate de seducir al profesor, pero que en realidad solo quiere cobrar venganza porque este estafó a su padre hace quince años…

-jejeje – se rio Miyako por la cara de dramatización de Ken y el cuento de Poochi

-NO TE BURLES – dijo Ken con ojos de cascada T.T – a ti no te están robando la infancia… buaaaaah – se puso a llorar Ken

-ammm dejemos al niño traumado y planeemos – dijo Butch -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-YO QUIERO IR A LA FERIA! – grito Miyako

-YO A LA HELADERIA! – grito Boomer

- UN PASEO ROMANTICO POR EL PARQUE – grito Momoko

- yo estoy de acuerdo – secundo Brick

- lo que sea – dijo Kaoru sirviéndose un plato de cereal

- lo lamento, pero hoy se quedan todos cuidando la casa – dijo el profesor, haciendo acto de presencia

-PERO PORQUEEEEE? – se quejaron todos

- porque hoy tendré una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad y estaré fuera todo el día – dijo el profesor amarrándose la corbata, en realidad tratando de amarrarse la corbata o… les soy sincera? No tengo ni la menor idea de que trataba de hacerle a esa pobre corbata T.T – por lo que necesito que todos se queden a cuidar la casa… _aaack condenada corbata… _además ayer, estuvimos todo el día en la playa chicos, de verdad necesito que cuiden la casa, no la desordenen, quemen, destruyan, abran agujeros, volteen, hundan, entierren, golpeen, atraviesen, derritan, congelen, abollen, rompan la tubería o cualquier cosa por el estilo entendido?

-si profesor – dijeron de mala gana, principalmente los rrbz

-perfecto – dijo el profesor, aunque nadie supo si fue porque "amarro" la corbata o si fue por la contestación de los chicos – bueno me voy, cuídense y a la casa también – dijo saliendo de la casa

NARRA EL PROFESOR – después de volver de la reunión – VOLVIENDO CASA

_-hay pero que día tan pesado… _- me quejé mentalmente – _pero no hay nada como volver a… _la… casa?...

NARRO YO

-PERO QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ! – grito el profesor todo exaltado al llegar y no ver la casa… mas lo poco que encontró, tampoco lo consolaba mucho…

NARRA EL PROFESOR

Lo que vi no tenia sentido… empezando porque Ken estaba vestido de gato y tenia una red de mariposas y llevaba una venda en la cola, también vi a Boomer con un jarrón en el pie, mientras saltaba tratando de huir de una Buttercup que lo perseguía con su martillo, tratando de golpearlo y gritándole "con esto te lo quito enseguida!"… también vi a un Butch llorando a mares, con toda la cara rasguñada, además de que se veía algo chamuscado y diciendo " el gemelo de Brick me engaño T.T MALVADA RATA DE 4 PATAS!" mientras que Miyako trataba de curarle algunas heridas pero este hacia berrinche. Brick estaba disfrazado de un queso gigante? mientras que era perseguido por una vaca que corría tras el en dos patas, y Momoko arrullaba a un pequeño bebe…

-UN BEBE!

NARRO YO

Sip de todo lo que el profesor vio lo mas (posiblemente) normal y que mas lo conmociono fue el hecho de que Momoko cargara un bebe…

-PERO QUE "!%$)&/=#&$"#/ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ! –grito el profesor todo alterado… y empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo… hasta la vaca

- esque o estaba/ pero ella dijo/ yo quería / muuuuuu /caer del techo /gemelo de Brick/ tiernito y scooby doo/ perseguir /correeeee / atrapar o destrozar / miedo / persecución / y entonces / no se parece a mi / frente / yo no quería / mu mu mum muuuuu muuu /me obligo / queso chedar? / yo dije monster / olia a pies / pero / comprar / trampa para oso / bob esponja / muuuuuuu / y entonces llego y… / zorrillo / meti la pata / es literal / tnt / muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu / BOOM

- Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE CONDENADO RATÓN!- gritaron todos

- no entendí ni J – dijo el profesor frotándose las sienes y con dolor de cabeza

- y se lo explicare profesor – dijo Poochi con un control remoto en la mano – corre video – dijo y del piso salio una pantalla gigante….

**VIDEO…**

_- bueno y que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Ken_

_- no lo sé que tal si…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Boomer quedando sobre la rubia tipo scooby doo_

_- que? – dijo Butch cayéndose del techo _

_-donde? – dijo Kaoru tirando su tazón de cereal_

_-cuando? – dijeron los rojos saliendo de su burbuja de amor_

_- Boomer que sucede? – pregunto Miyako ya no aguantando el peso del chico_

_-un… un… UN RATON – dijo llorando a cataratas T.T_

_- cobarde – dijeron sus hermanos a sus cosas habituales, o sea al techo y a la rosadita _

_- aaaaaa pero que lindura – dijo *.* Miyako soltando al rubio y yendo a ver al tierno ratoncito – jijiji se parece a Brick _

_-OLLE! Como que se parece a mi – dijo Brick yendo a ver al ratón – eso no se parece a mi! – dijo apuntando acusadoramente al ratoncito_

_- claro que si – dijo Kaoru sumándose a la conversación – mira cabello marrón algo zanahoria, ojos rojos y es una rata – dijo Kaoru de paso burlándose de Brick – AUCH! – dijo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Momoko _

_- cuida tu boca Kaoru – regaño Momoko_

_- pero si no es mi culpa que sea su gemelo perdido – se defendió_

_- bueno a mi no me importa tener otro hermano mientras que no se me acerque – dijo Boomer asomándose en a puerta de la cocina, por el miedo que le tenia al ratoncito _

_- no se parecen, estoy seguro que el ratón es más listo que Brick – se burlo Butch tratando de agarrar al ratón, pero antes de tocarlo este le salto haciéndole un pequeño rasguño en su "hermoso" __**(queridos lectores Butch nos obligo a describir su rostro de esta forma pedimos su comprensión ya que esa no era la palabra que pensábamos utilizar) **__rostro – MALDITO RATON DEL DEMONIO NADIE SE METE CON MI ROSTRO! ! ! – grito Butch mientras empezaba a perseguir al ratón_

_- eh Kaoru va a detener a tu novio va a destrozar la cocina - dijo Brick esquivando por los pelos una silla que casi le vuela la cabeza_

_- emmm Brick eres el mayor ve a detener a tu hermano – dijo Kaoru esquivando la mesa que casi le vuela la cabeza_

_- eh yo tengo una sugerencia – dijo Miyako – salgamos de la cocina antes de que quedemos sin cabeza! – dijo Miyako empezando a huir siendo seguida por los demás _

_EN LA SALA_

_-jah jah jah – jadeaban todos_

_- valla huir de la ira de Butch es mas difícil de lo que parece – decía Momoko – recuérdenme no interponerme entre Butch y su rostro_

_- bueno supongo que si queremos salvar la casa y a nosotros debemos atrapar a ese ratón – dijo Miyako_

_- si y además de eso debemos CORREERRRRR HAY VIENE EL RATÓN Y ATRÁS ADIVINEN QUIEN VIENE – dijo Boomer empezando a correr_

_-NO, no corran atrapen a ese ratón – dijo Kaoru tratando de evitar el paso del ratoncito que venia en su dirección pero antes de poder atraparlo el ratón salto a un costado haciendo que ella y Butchse chocaran y terminaran en el piso, Kaoru con el labio roto y Butch con un golpe en la frente…_

_- olle mi colmillo no esta en tu frente? – pregunto Kaoru tapándose la boca ya que le estaba saliendo sangre_

_- ni idea – dijo Butch sobándose la frente _

_- dejen de quejarse y atrapen a ese ratón – dijo Brick tratando de atraparlo pero el ratoncito se metió en la pared y no lo pudo alcanzar – rayos lo perdí_

_- mmmm tengo un plan - dijo Momoko – quien es el enemigo natural de los ratones? - ´pregunto Momoko_

_- los gatos – respondió Poochi_

_- correcto – dijo Momoko_

_- y todo lo que necesitamos es un gato que atrape a ese ratón – dijo Miyako contenta de entender_

_- eso es brillante! – dijo Ken_

_5MINUTOS DESPUES_

_-ESTO ES ESTUPIDO! – grito Ken disfrazado de gatito _

_- pero si te ves adorable – dijeron Momoko y Miyako *.*_

_- olle necesitaras esto si quieres atrapar a ese ratón – dijo Brick entregándole una red para medusas – y cuidala que es de mi colección personal de bob esponja_

_- me niego – dijo Ken sentándose en el piso con un tierno puchero y con los cachetes inflados_

_- vamos Keeeeeeeeen, porfissssssss – dijo Momoko mientras agitaba un pedazo de estambre frente a Ken. El cual con _

_- bien pero les digo que no funcionara_

… _10 min después _

_Podemos ver toda la sala destrozada: los sillones rotos a la mitad, libros por todas partes, la pecera rota, peces saltando luchando por H2O, plumas de los cojines por doquier, el plasma en el piso y echando humo, la consola destrozada y a un Ken disfrazado de gatitomcon una red de medusas en la cual estaban atrapados Kaoru y Brick… y un Butch con muchísimos rasguños y golpes… sobre todo en la cara._

_- Ken – dijo Kaoru – SACANOS DE AQUIIIIIIII – dijo peleando con la red pero solo logro enredarse más. Y Brick se pegaba cada vez más a ella. Cosa que no le hacia gracia a Butch._

_- déjame cortar las cuerdas – dijo Boomer buscando un cuchillo_

_-NOOOOOOOOOO mi hermosa red de medusas – dijo Brick T.T_

_- ya Brick no llores te conseguiremos otra – dijo Momoko confortándolo oculta tras unos sacos de harina apilados así tipo guerra en donde evito ser arte de todo ese desastre junto con Miyako._

_- ya traje el cuchillo – dijo Boomer llegando, pero lastimosamente tropezó con una pequeña hormiguita que casualmente por hay pasaba _**(no mentira Julieta y yo la dejamos hay XD ) **_y el cuchillo resbalo de las manos de Boomer, giro por los aires y callo en la cola de Ken rebanándola_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAA mi colita! – dijo Ken soltando la red y corriendo en círculos mientras se sujetaba el pedazo de cola que seguía aderido al disfraz _

_- voy por el botiquín – dijo Miyako_

_- bueno eso fue fatal, necesitamos un plan b – dijo Butch _

_- y yo necesito salir de aquí – dijo Kaoru ya cansada de pelear con la red_

_- yo los saco – dijo Butch cogiendo el cuchillo y empezando a cortar algunos hilos_

_- ya lo tengo – dijo Miyako de vuelta con el botiquín. Pero Ken seguía corriendo en círculos haciendo todo un drama_

_-ESTO ES POR TU CULPA BOOMER – grito Ken empezado a perseguir a Boomer con un aura asesina _

_- LO SIENTO –ñ gritaba el perseguido. Pero en eso metió el pie en un florero haciendo que se tropezara con Kaoru que recién había salido de la trampa pero en ves de caer los dos solo callo Boomer ya que Kaoru era mas fuerte que él._

_- olle estas bien – dijo Kaoru viéndolo con espirales en los ojos_

_- creo_

_- ya Ken deja a Boomer en paz, ve que te curo – dijo Miyako _

_- ese ratón es mas listo de lo que parece – dijo Momoko – mira todos los problemas que ha causado._

_- si no por nada es el gemelo de Brick – se burlo Butch_

_- ire a la tienda por unas cuantas trampas para ratón no creo que sea tan difícil hacer que caiga en alguna – dijo Brick algo mosqueado por el comentario_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOO – dijo Miyako llorando – pobre lo van a lastimar – T.T y zarandeando a Brick como si fuera un maraca…. _**(valla de semáforo a instrumento musical XD **_**XD siiii jajajaja**_**)**

_- hagamos algo, - dijo Brick tratando de negociar con ella – si lo atrapamos…_

_-cuando lo atrapemos! – corrigió Butch_

_- perdón – dijo Brick rodando los ojos – cuando lo atrapemos lo liberamos en el parque te parece?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – dijo Miyako abrazándolo_

_-ejem – los separo la novia del rojo – mio! – dijo abrazando del brazo a Brick _

_-jiji lo siento – se disculpo Miyako _

_- yo iré a la tienda por las trampas ese ratón no saldrá ileso de esto BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nadie se mete con mi rostro! Oiste raton del demonio JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – decía Butch mientras salía por la puerta señalando a la pared por donde se había escondido el ratón _

_- creo que ire con el – dijo Kaoru saliendo detrás de el _

_5 MIN DESPUES_

_Se escuchaban los gritos de los verdes a una cuadra de la mansión _

_-te dije que es demasiado!_

_-ese raton merece algo peor que la muerte!_

_- Butch supéralo es un raaton oiste raaaaaaaaatoooooooon! _

_-NO ES UN SIMPLE RATON ES UN DEMONIO PELUDO DE OJOS ROJOS Y APROXIMADAMENTE 7 CM! _

_-ES UN SIMPLE E INSIGNIFICANTE RATÓN!_

_-QUE NO _

_-QUE SI_

_-QUE NO_

_-QUE SI_

_-NOOOOOO_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Entraron de los gritos a la mansión _

_-llegaron al fin – dijo Boomer detrás de un sofá con un gorrito de guerra la cara pintada de soldado y su peluche de pulpo en una mano_

_- lo sentimos es que alguien no entiende que es un simple raton lo que estamos tratando de atrapar_

_- y alguien no entiende que ese raton se metio con mi rostro además de qu…_

_- si, si ustedes son tal para cual, bla bla bla, su discusión se escucho hasta por aca. – dijo Brick evitando una tercera guerra mundial – voy a la cocina por la carnada Butch ve armando las trampas – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina_

_- vamos contigo – dijeron Kaoru, Boomer, Momoko y Miyako… Butch se quedo a armar todo_

_EN LA COCINA_

_-supongo que un poco de queso bastará verdad? – dijo Boomer viendo en la alacena_

_- si supongo que si – dijo Miyako_

_- aquí no hay – dijo Boomer cerrando las gavetas_

_- pues claro, quien en su sano juicio guardaría queso hay? – dijo Brick metiéndole un zape a su hermano mas pequeño_

_- mmmmmm no veo en la nevera queso – dijo Momoko rebuscando en el refrigerador_

_- que raro si esta mañana había bastante – dijo Miyako fijándose también _

_- voy a ver como va Butch con las trampas – dijo Brick asomándose a la sala…_

_- eh chicos – dijo Brick – creo que deberían ver esto – dijo con cara O.O_

_- que cosa – dijo Momoko asomándose con Miyako – pero QUE! – dijeron asombradas_

_- encontré el queso – dijo Boomer asomándose y dejando caer el queso cuando vio lo que había en la sala – WTF? – dijo asombrado_

_- que es mucho? – pregunto Butch…_

_El piso de la sala estaba cubierto de trampas para ratones apenas y se lograba ver la madera del piso, había redes por todas partes, trampas para osos, una jaula, arpones, trampas para moscas? Y también había pequeños lasers infrarrojos apuntados minuciosa mente hacia el agujero de ratón_

_-les dije que había exagerado – dijo Kaoru parada al otro lado de la habitación y no tenia las intensiones de tratar de cruzar – no se ustedes pero supongo que debo de esperar aquí _

_- lo tengo todo fríamente calculado – dijo Butch orgulloso de su trabajo – el ratón se asoma por el agujero, los lasers disparan, el trata de huir pero la jaula le cae encima y como sé que saldrá por los barrotes de la jaula al caer esta varias trampas se activaran formando una reacción en cadena, el tratara de saltar para esquivarlas, las redes caerán y lo enredaran lo suficiente como para que caiga en la trampa para osos y para remarlo los arpones se dispararan automáticamente jajajaja ese ratón aprenderá a no meterse con mi rostro… - todos vieron a Butch con cara de " la idea de mandar a Boomer a un loquero puede esperar, este va primero" – lo único que necesitamos es la carnada, Boomer trae el queso!_

_- si captan – dijo Boomer, pero después de buscarlo – oigan no encuentro el queso, se me callo enante que vine para aca_

_- como que no lo encuentras debe de esta aquí_

_- ammm yo se donde esta el queso – dijo Miyako _

_- en serio donde – dijo Butch impaciente_

_- lo tiene él – dijo señalando al ratón que estaba en el techo con el trozo de queso y además tenia una sonrisa de póquer _

_- OLLE DEVUELVEME ESO! – dijo Butch tirándose para tratar de alcanzar el ratón – pero este le disparo con un laser haciendo que este callera hacia el piso y su caída fue amortiguada por cientos y cientos de trampas para ratones solo se escuchaban los *shic shic shic shic shic* _

_- huuuuy, eso va a dejar marca – dijo Boomer_

_- olle nadie se mete con mi novio mas que YO! – Dijo Kaoru – POWERED BUTTERCUP – se transformo, y voló a toda velocidad hacia el ratón con su martillo, pero antes de que tan siquiera lo tocara una red la atrapo dejándola guindada del techo… -MALDITO ANIMAAAAAAAAAL SACAME DE AQUÍ – empezó a retorcerse dentro de la red tratando de salir_

_- KAORU – gritaron sus amigas preocupadas pero antes de poder ayudarla… *PAM* la jaula les callo encima – OLLE! – se quejaron las chicas_

_-ok ahora es personal – dijo Brick también lanzándose hacia el ratón junto con Boomer…_

_Pero no resulto como esperaban, Boomer quedo atrapado en la trampa para osos y Brick quedo con su ropa clavada en la pared gracias a los arpones…_

_-ESTE RATÓN NO NOS VA A GANAR! – gritaron todos enojados _

_Butch con todo y las trampas para ratones se paro y les dijo a todos – shalgand de ya casha – tenia una trampa prendada a su labio no podía hablar bien…_

_Todos se liberaron como pudieron y salieron de la casa para encontrarla completamente rodeada de TNT, explosivos, granadas y fuegos artificiales…_

_Todos conectados cuidadosamente a un solo detonador con una palanquita, que era sujetado por Butch… todos tenían cara de O.O WTF?_

_-ese ratón no va a salir ileso de esta BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía como desquiciado Butch_

_- este Butch – dijo Kaoru – pon el detonador en el piso y aléjate de el muy lentamente – le hablo suave y pausado. Como si hablara con un enfermo mental, aunque la realidad no estaba muy lejos de eso…_

_- oh no, NADA me hará detenerme ese ratón tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho – dijo empujando la palanca hacia abajo…_

_Todos quedaron pecho a tierra y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos intentando protegerse pero nada sucedió_

_-oigan – dijo Boomer – no soy experto pero… no debimos de escuchar un BOOM – dijo moviendo los brazos "imitando" una explosión – o algo por el estilo?_

_- si que paso? – dijo Kaoru – morimos todos o que?_

_- aparato inservible! – se quejaba Butch – subiendo y bajando una y otra vez la palanca a la velocidad de la luz… pero nada ocurría – basura inservible! – dijo tirando el detonador al piso y empezado a seguir las conexiones de los explosivos hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de la casa… -AJA – dijo encontrando el cable cortado (mordido) – ese ratón cree que es mas listo que yo, pero no conto con mi astucia! – dijo uniendo los cables pero cuando vio hacia el detonador, este estaba con la palanca hacia arriba y con un pequeño ratón con una sonrisa triunfante de medio lado…_

_Butch rápidamente empezó a mover la cabeza diciendo que noooooo…_

_Pero el ratoncito asentía diciendo que siiiiiiiiiiiii…._

_Y de nuevo Butch noooooo…_

_Y el ratón siiiiii…._

_Nooooooooooooooooo…._

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._

_Y antes de que Butch volviera a negar el ratón dio un salto, bajando la palanca…_

_*BOOOM* una explosión que se vio fuera del planeta…_

_**FIN DEL VIDEO**_

-y asi fue – dijo Poochi poniéndole pausa

Al profesor se la callo tan profundo la mandíbula que esta dio una vuelta completa al universo y callo sobre su propia cabeza –LES DIJE QUE NO DEJARAN NO EXPLOTARAN LA CASA! – grito el profesor

-no, - dijo Boomer – de hecho usted dijo y cito "_además ayer, estuvimos todo el día en la playa chicos, de verdad necesito que cuiden la casa, no la desordenen, quemen, destruyan, abran agujeros, volteen, hundan, entierren, golpeen, atraviesen, derritan, congelen, abollen, rompan la tubería o cualquier cosa por el estilo entendido?_" – dijo imitando la vos del profesor

El cual solo se golpeo la frente con su mano…

-bueno… - dijo desganado lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué Kaoru persigue a Boomer con el martillo?

- a eso es fácil – dijo Ken – después de la explosión…

FLASH BACK

_-bueno hay se fue la casa – dijo Momoko siendo cubierta por Brick de la explosión _

_- sip – dijeron los azules_

_- olle Butch sigues vivo? – pregunto Kaoru sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa…_

_-s-si…. – respondió este con los ojos en forma de espiral_

_- me sorprende que no te preocupes mas por él – dijo Miyako – después de todo es tu novio _

_- yo soy un hueso duro d roer, el siendo mi contraparte es igual – dijo Kaoru muy segura de sus palabras – además los idiotas son duros de matar jeje_

_-jajajajaja – rieron los demás con ella_

_- ese ratón… me venció – dijo Butch – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – se puso a lloran soltando cataratas…_

_- bueno supongo que eso es todo – dijo Boomer y caminando piso a Kaoru con el pie que tena el jarrón _

_-aaaaaaaaaaa! – grito esta – DATE POR MUERTO BOOMER! – grito y como estaba transformada saco su martillo de quien sabe donde y…_

_- KAORU FUE SIN INTENSION LO JURO – dijo Boomer saltando por su vida – FUE EL JARRON NO YOOOO!_

_-CON ESTO TE QUITO EL JARRON EN UN MOMENTO – grito persiguiéndolo_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y así fue – dijo Ken

- valla… y díganme por que Brick esta disfrazado de queso gigante? Y porque lo persigue una vaca? – dijo el profesor debatiéndose internamente en querer saber la respuesta, o no; después de lo que había oído ya no sabia ni que esperarse…

- a eso fue que… – dijo Miyako

FLASH BACK

_-mmmmm… - dijo Butch pensando después de ver la persecución que tenia su novia y su hermano – YA SE! Ooo Brick… - dijo llamando dulcemente a su hermano – mira lo que tengo para tiiii – dijo sacando de nadie sabe donde un disfraz de que queso chedar gigante_

_- OH NO, por nada del mundo me pondré eso!- pero antes de que Brick pudiera huir, Butch le salto encima poniéndole el disfraz _

_- te ves di-vi-no – dijo Butch molestando a su hermano _

_- bueno ya que tengo el disfraz – dijo de mala gana y con una venita en su frente – que tengo que hacer? _

_- simple pondremos en práctica lo que siempre se ve en la tele!_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Brick sin entender_

_- pues has visto que el héroe siempre salva a la heroína?_

_-aja – dijo Brick aun si comprender_

_- pues pongámoslo así… - dijo Butch sacando una sierra de quien sabe donde – tu eres la damisela en peligro y yo el villano, el ratón no resistirá en venir a salvar a su preciado queso – dijo Butch encendiendo la cierra eléctrica – corre hermanito… - dijo Butch empezando a perseguirlo _

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – dijo este huyéndole a su hermano _

_-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Miyako ya cansada quitándole la cierra a Butch – no se corre con objetos filosos en las manos – lo regaño dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ahora siéntate hay y deja que te cure las heridas – dijo jalándolo de la oreja y haciendo que se sentara _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y así fue como Brick quedo disfrazado – dijo Miyako aun curando a Butch

- bien… - dijo el profesor con un montón de fantasmitas alrededor de él y con un aura deprimida – y ahora lo que si me tiene intrigado – dijo el profesor recuperado - ¿Qué esta haciendo Momoko con un bebe? Y aun no me explican lo de la vaca…

-muuu mu mu mu muuuu….– empezó a narrar la vaca… siendo traducida por Miyako claro esta…

FLASH BACK de la vaca

_Una vaca venia caminando por la acera con su bebe en brazos cuando de pronto…_

_Vio un chico disfrazado de queso gigante y se ofendió mucho ya que el queso provenía de ella!_

_Asique le pidió muy amablemente a la chica de pelo zanahoria que cuidara a su hijo mientras ella le daba una lección al muchacho, claro que la niña del pelo banana le dijo que cuidara al bebe porque parecía que la muchacha no la entendía_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK de la vaca

-muuuu – finalizo la vaca

- y eso fue lo que paso – finalizo Miyako la traducción

-… - sinceramente el profesor no sabia que decir asique solo cogió el teléfono y se alejo a hablar con alguien

- creen que se halla molestado? – dijo Miyako preocupada

- yo creo que solo se traumo un poquito – dijo Kaoru

- chicos buenas noticias - dijo el profesor volviendo – el laboratorio ya esta reconstruido y con materiales indestructibles

- QUE BIEN! – gritaron todos

-pero profesor – dijo Brick – ¿Qué le paso parece que hubiera ido a arrastrarse en el piso? – dijo Brick notando al profesor todo sucio, enlodado y sudado…

- debe ser tu imaginación Brick – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa empujando los chicos hacia el auto para irse al laboratorio…

**EN UN ARBOL CERCA DE LA ANTIGUA MANSION**

-bien hecho señor bigotes – dijo una pequeña niña de pelo blanco en dos trenzas sobando a un ratoncito de ojos rojos…

**Y bueno que les pareció el capitulo? Ya averiguaron para quien fue dedicado? Jaja pues la respues es para… **_**tan tan tan tan **__**UN RATÓN **_**asi es este capitulo va dedicado al ratoncito que se metio a mi casa mordio unos cables y me dejo sin internet -_- PERO VOLVIIIII mi papa logro poner el internet ayer que era mi cumpleaños asique estoy cumpliendo de verdad que lamento la tardanza… T.T**

**Y quisiera agradecer a…**

**Emi-nekiito **gracias a ti consegui los 100 reviews asique este capitulo también va para ti espero que lo hallas disfrutado! :)

**Blossom Hyuga **gracias que desde siempre me has estado apollando y de verdad que lamento el retraso pero bueno no me gusta subir capítulos en casa ajena porque siento que todo el mundo se me queda viendo cada movimiento que hago asique preferí esperar… espero que te halla gustado

**Dickory5 **jajaja cuidado que por el semáforo te mandan al loquero XD o debo procuarme por el loquero? XD

**Maky SiemprE ContigO **NO TE MUERAS QUE DESPUES ME CONVIERTO EN ASESINA! Jajaja que bien que te halla gustado! X3

**lizbeth-zita **jaja creo que ya te diste cuenta que este fic no es muy común aquí puede pasar de todo y cuando digo de TODO es de TODO! XD

**bueno se me cuidan gente hermosa que se toma su tiempo para leer esto y no lo olviden**

**REVIEWS!**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	18. VIAJE A LA PLAYA! CALLATE Y BESAME

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA**

**No no me maten porfis que acabo de salir de exámenes y toy como que muerta y estaba sin inspiración pero ya regreso de viaje porque parece que es la inspiración la que esta de vacaciones y no yo ¬¬ bueno pero dejando eso de lado espero que hallan notado que en el capitulo anterior ocurrieron cosas que no concuerdan con el capitulo que esta antes de ese ( se me entendio lo que escribi?) bueno el caso es que por lo del ratón en mi casa me salte un capitulo que fue el viaje a la playa que tuvieron los chicos este capitulo es ese viaje! Aquí se enteraran como Momoko y Brick terminaron saliendo juntos, como se enteraron de que Butch y Kaoru estaban saliendo, y tendremos mas travesuras de nuestra muy querida Bell (no no tiene sarcasmo la ultima frase… me van a decir que no la quieren después de toda la gracia del capitulo pasado? Hasta yo y Julieta nos estábamos riendo XD)… por cierto la espera termino ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE LOS ROJOS! ahora unos agradecimientos**

**lizbeth-zita :**_jajaja si eso te parecio de TODO espera a que leas este capitulo ojala me dejes tu opinión y muchas gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños :3_

**dickory5 : **_jajaja gracias por lo tu felicitación e igualmente feliz cumple atasado x.x pero cuenta la intención ;) sabes creo que el loquero va a necesitar un loquero_

**Guest : **_gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños y cumpli tu deseo :D para el capitulo a y una cosita mas si me vuelves a dejar un review porfis pon un nombre sino la pag solo pone guest y no puedo distinguir quien es es solo una sugerencia porfis…_

**Karla-shine20 : **_jaja gracias no eres la única que me ha dicho eso XD por algo será :3 jajaja_

**JEK : **_jajaja claro que te presto a Bell solo después de que juegue con mis hermanitas y primita XD_

**Blossom Hyuga : **_jajaja gracias por la felicitación chicas y de nuevo lamento la demora x.x_

**Keiko him-chan : **_jajaja no te orines tranquila jajajaja oks aceptare la propuesta de que aparezcas pero me vas a tener que esperar unos cuantos capítulos. Con unas visitas que va a tener Kaoru ahí te agregare a la historia : )_

**aigf : **_jajaja claro que en este capitulo van a haber celos ajajaajaja XD espero lo disfrutes :3_

**Mega Ayu : **_claro que lo continuo :D solo que me retraso mucho y gracias por el cumplido este capitulo va para ti espero y te guste_

**AHORA SIIII A LEER!**

**VAMOS A LA PLAYA! CALLATE Y BESAME!**

Como se que no todo el mundo lee el principio repetiré esto: _espero que hallan notado que en el capitulo anterior ocurrieron cosas que no concuerdan con el capitulo que esta antes de ese ( se me entendio lo que escribi?) bueno el caso es que por lo del ratón en mi casa me salte un capitulo que fue el viaje a la playa que tuvieron los chicos este capitulo es ese viaje! Aquí se enteraran como Momoko y Brick terminaron saliendo juntos, como se enteraron de que Butch y Kaoru estaban saliendo, y tendremos mas travesuras de nuestra muy querida Bell (no no tiene sarcasmo la ultima frase… me van a decir que no la quieren después de toda la gracia del capitulo pasado? Hasta yo y Julieta nos estábamos riendo XD)… por cierto la espera termino ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE LOS ROJOS! (por si las dudas este capitulo es después de la PRIMERA aparición de Bell)_

**NARRA MIYAKO**

-_Mmmmm que sueño_ – pensé cuando los rayos de sol dieron en mi rostro… tenia mucha pereza pero abrí apenas un poco mis ojos y lo primero que vi al despertar fue un gran bulto frente a mi… luego recordé que era la frazada que Kaoru puso entre Boomer y yo después de todo el espectáculo armado por Momoko y Brick… me levanté un poco y lo siguiente que vi fue un tranquilo Boomer durmiendo… sentí mis mejillas un poco calientes… se veía tan tranquilo, relajado y despreocupado que, que yo… - ahh*bostezo* cinco minutos mas – dije para volver a quedarme dormida…

**NARRO YO**

Lo que Miyako no notó fue que calló dormida en la frazada que estaba en medio asique Boomer entre sueños se movió un poco mas acercándose a donde estaba Miyako y se pegó mas a ella y al sentir el calorcito de la frazada y Miyako, que lo tomo como ese calorcito que te manda tu manta en las mañanas frías se abrazó a la "frazada" y se acurruco mientras seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Brick se empezó a estirar y desperezar entre sus mantas. Los rayos del sol llegaron a su rostro logrando que se empezara a despertar y una vez se despertaba rara vez se podía volver a dormir… se sentó en la escalera del camarote viendo a Kaoru dormir en alguna extraña posición babeando y a Butch haciendo lo mismo que Kaoru solo que en el camarote de arriba… luego dirigió su mirada a la cama matrimonial en donde Boomer y Miyako dormían muy felices y abrazados… - jaja y pensar que se armó anoche tanto escandalo y terminaron durmiendo abrazados – dijo en un susurro… luego se asomo en la parte baja del camarote para ver a su… perdón a LA rosadita y –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – el grito de los pelirrojos despertó a todos bueno a casi todos…

**NARRA MOMOKO**

_Mmm que rico, haaa esto esta mas delicioso… OH POR DIOS un rio de chocolate! – me encontraba paseando muy feliz en dulcelandia es mi lugar favorito, lastimosamente ya aprendí que solo existe en mis sueños T.T pero no importa… ahora mismo estoy en una nube de algodón de azúcar flotando hacia el volcán de caramelos, pero esta ves paso algo diferente en mi sueño, en ves de pasar sobre el volcán y que hiciera erupción arrojando cientos y cientos de caramelos _**(me dio hambre *¬*) **_la nube desapareció T.T y yo cai dentro del volcán y fui atrapada por – BRICK? _

_-asi es… que se le ofrece mi princesa – me pregunto mientras me cargaba de forma nupcial hacia… no se donde? Nunca estuve en el interior del volcán de caramelo… asique deje que me llevara luego vi un sofá de chocolate con malvas me dejó hay y se arrodillo a mi lado…_

_- que desea que le traiga mi princesa? – … NO, ALTO, WAIT! _

_-dijiste __mi__ princesa? – le pregunte muy sonrojada _

_- por supuesto majestad usted es la dueña de este lugar y la de mi corazón también… - dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me la besaba… oks creo que debo de buscar un nuevo nombre para el rojo de mi cara… y luego sus besos empezaron a subir lentamente por mi mano, que digo mano va por el antebrazo… sigue subiendo… va por el codo, el brazo… ESTA EN MI HOMBRO! … luego dejo un pequeño beso en mi cuello… justo donde anoche me beso en el pasillo de la casa…. Me acaba de tomar del mentón… wao, nunca me detuve a ver los ojos de Brick son tan- hermosos… - dije sin darme cuenta… se esta acercando a mi, creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho me esta latiendo muy fuerte de seguro que Brick los puede escuchar… -son hermosos sus latidos princesa… - me susurro casi contra mis labios…. Sierro lentamente mis ojos y antes de cerrarlos por completo… antes de que Brick una nuestros labios por completo… _

-ah – me levante agitada… y lo primero que veo son los ojos rojos sangre asique lo único que hice fue… - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**NARRO YO**

Boomer y Miyako se abrazaron exaltados por el grito y al ver que estaban abrazados y que se abrazaron más por el susto…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron los azules y del susto se soltaron medio que empujándose y BOOM los dos cayeron a lados opuestos de la cama

Y ocurrió gracias al estruendo un milagro!

-mmmmhmmm… cual es el escandalo? – pregunto Kaoru desde el piso ya que con el segundo grito se callo de la cama también debido a la extraña posición en la que estaba

-NADA! – respondieron los 4 asustando a Kaoru

- bueno ya que estamos todos despiertos bajemos a desayunar – dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba del piso…

- no todos están despiertos – lo contradijo Kaoru, mientras señalaba hacia arriba con su dedo índice, todos siguieron la dirección en la que señalo encontrándose con un Butch roncante profundamente dormido

- mmmm y como lo despertamos? – pregunto Miyako pensado que si era difícil despertar a Kaoru seria lo mismo con Butch… o peor…

Por alguna razón Kaoru y Brick conectaron miradas, tuvieron telepatía, y sonrieron macabramente para decir al mismo tiempo – nosotros nos encargamos!

-después de usted madam – dijo Brick, permitiéndole que subiera primero las escalera

- que caballeroso – dijo Kaoru subiendo las escaleras aun con su sonrisa malvada en la cara… después de ella subió Brick. No se preocuparon por mover mucho el camarote, si Butch no se había despertado después de los 2 gritos un poquito de movimiento no lo haría. Se apoyaron lo mas que pudieron de la pared tomaron el colchón en sus manos y lo empezaron a levantar lentamente…

-mmhmm no Kaoru deja eso… - olleron que dijo Butch entre sueños… asique se quedaron bien quietos hasta dejaron de respirar, pensando que se iba a levantar pero cuando vieron que abrazó la almohada, pudieron volver a respirar, asique siguieron en su travesura y cuando Butch estuvo a punto de caer del camarote los dos gritaron en sus oídos –BUTCH DESPIERTA!

-AAAH AUCH! – se escucho mas el estruendo del colchón caer sobre Butch

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se carcajeaban Kaoru y Brick desde la parte de arriba del camarote que ya no tenia nada solo unos tubos

-BAJENSE DE HAY DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – grito Butch enojado y empezando a salir de debajo del colchón…

-oks – le respondió Brick, tomo en brazos a Kaoru que se seguía carcajeando y salto del camarote con ella en brazos…. Los dos cayeron en el colchón aplastando a Butch que no había terminado de salir de debajo de este…

- jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se seguían riendo Brick con Kaoru sobre el ya que de la risa no se había parado, Boomer y Miyako también se estaban riendo… por lo que no notaron que Momoko no le gusto para nada cuando Brick cargo a Kaoru. Así como tampoco le hizo gracia que esta estuviera riéndose sobre el estomago de este! Y Butch tampoco se reía por las mismas razones y porque lo levantaron…

…

Y asi fue la primera mañana de los chicos en su nueva casa… después de esperar en una gran fila por el baño por fin pudieron bajar a desayunar….

-buenos días chicos! – dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa haciendo el desayuno, con un delantal rosa con volados y moños… (cortesía de Miyako) – como se sienten? – Preguntó el profesor- hoy debe pasar por completo el efecto de la explosión pero no les puedo decir que pasara después… asique tengan cuidado…

- pero profesor que tanto puede pasar si nos quedamos en casa? – dijo Momoko ya mas relajada del pequeño enojo que cogió en la mañana, después de un baño con agua caliente.

- de hecho – dijo Ken que estaba desayunando huevos con tocino en forma de carita feliz – el profesor tiene una investigación muy importante sbre una nueva especia de krill que llegaron a la playa…

-asique hoy iremos a la playa no quiero dejarlos solos con los efectos que pueda causar la explosión, confió en ustedes, pero no se que pueda suceder asique, despues de desayunar empaquen que vamos a la playa! – dijo alegre el profesor

-SIIIIIII – dijeron todos alegres levantando el puño

- papa me das mas tocino? – dijo Ken que fue el único que o levantó la mano

-claro…

**Después de una guerra de desayuno (es que Brick y Butch se pelearon por el ultimo tocino… el cual al final se comió Kaoru)**

Estaban todos listos con sus maletas en la camioneta que alquilo el profesor… y estas son las posiciones en las que se encontraban…

En los asientos de adelante ken con poochi en sus brazos y el profesor al volante, en los asientos de en medio estaban Brick y Momoko (sus asientos los movieron de forma que estaban uno al lado del otro por lo que solo se podía salir y entrar por un lado del carro)… y en los asientos de mas atrás se encontraban algo aplastados Butch, Kaoru, Miyako y Boomer…

-que emoción tenia meses sin ir a la playa – dijo Miyako muy ilusionada

-pues nosotros nunca hemos ido a la playa… - dijo Boomer rascándose tras la cabeza, algo avergonzado

-ENSERIO! – preguntaron las ppgz asombradas

-pues no, nunca hemos ido – confirmo Brick

- es que ese mono apestoso, no tenia nada mas en la cabeza que no fuera dominar al mundo – dijo Butch con los ojos cerrados y recostado en el asiendo mientras bostezaba – por lo que no fuimos a muchos lugares… que digamos

- en ese caso haremos que disfruten el día al máximo – dijo Miyako muy feliz

-AaH *bostezo* como sea – dijo Butch acomodándose como podía en el asiento – solo levántenme cuando lleguemos – dijo mientras se quedaba dormido pero antes de arrojarse a los brazos de morfea tomo la mano de Kaoru sin que se dieran de cuenta y se acomodó de forma que quedo recostado al hombro de Kaoru, la cual solo sonrió ante este gesto. Por lo que no notó que Brick vio todo lo ocurrido…

- bueno abróchense los cinturones… - dijo el profesor mientras empezaba el viaje…

**Despues de los 40 minutos de viaje**

Todos es quedaron dormidos menos Ken y el profesor… asique ken que había llevado una cámara les tomo una foto por la tierna escena que tenia ante sus ojos…

Momoko estaba dormida en las piernas de Brick y este estaba arrecostado en la ventana con una mano en la espalda de Momoko también dormido. Kaoru al rato de caer dormida estaba apollada en la cabeza de Butch que seguía en el hombro de esta y tenían las manos entrelazadas y Boomer y Miyako acurrucados uno junto al otro…

-bueno llegamos – dijo el profesor después de estacionarse…

- oiga profesor… ¿podra trabajar bien con tanta gente alrededor? – pregunto Ken al ver la playa repleta de personas

- es simple Ken, jaja la infestación será en una playa… pero no en esta, es en una isla pero para llegar vamos a necesitar un bote que nos lleve, por eso el alcalde nos dijo que lo viéramos por aquí

-aaaaa eso tiene sentido… supongo… - hay que despertar a los demás

- CHICOS LLEGAMOS A LA PLAYA ¡ - grito el profesor – haciendo que del susto todos se levantaran y se golpearan la cabeza con el techo del auto…

- bueno vamos bajando – dijo el profesor sin notar las mirada asecinas de los demás mientras Ken tenia una gotita en la cabeza…

**Sobre una palmera lejos de la vista de los chicos y chicas…**

-valla quien diría que en ves de yo buscarte me buscarías tu Kaoru?... jajajaja esto será divertido… - dijo una niña de cabello blanco en dos trencitas, tenia puesto un traje de baño de cebra y unos lentes en forma de estrella plateados – me pregunto que pasaría si cerca de una isla se tira un paquete de comida para calamar gigante?...

**Volviendo con los chicos**

-WAAAA QUE INMENSO ES EL OCEANO! – dijo Boomer emocionado

- jiji – rio Miyako ya que Boomer se veía adorable, parecía un niño pequeño al que acababan de felicitar…

- bueno donde nos acomodamos – se quejaba Brick cargando sus cosas las de Miyako, Momoko, y unas cosas del profesor

- si y decidan rápido – Butch estaba en las mismas – solo que con las cosas de Kaoru, Boomer, las de él y mas cosas del profesor…

- nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí iremos a esa isla de alla – dijo el profesor señalándoles una pequeña isla que se divisaba en el horizonte

- iremos a una isla? GENIAL! – dijo Kaoru mas emocionada que antes

- y ya vinieron por nosotros – dijo el profesor al ver un jate desde el cual los saludaba el alcalde, con la señorita Bellom al lado mientras su rostro era tapado por un gran sombrero playero…

Todos subieron a este muy deslumbrados y disfrutaron en grande el viaje hasta la isla…

Miyako y Boomer veian a unos delfines saltar a los lados del jate, Momoko leía un libro y junto a ella estaba Brick tomando un refresco, los dos bajo la sombra de una sombrilla que nadie sabe como no se callo en el viaje… y Butch tenia abrazada de la cintura a Kaoru mientras veían el océano… el profesor y Ken, junto que el alcalde tomaban algo de sol y la señorita Bellom no dejaba de repetirle al alcalde que usara protector solar…

**Cuando por fin llegaron a la isla…**

-bueno chicos tienen toda la tarde para hacer lo que les plazca, Ken y yo estaremos en esos rompeolas investigando – dijo el profesor tomando su equipo y empezando a caminar con Ken – pórtense bien y no se vallan a nadar en lo hondo, y el alcalde y la señorita Bellom nos recogerán mas tarde…

-OKS – respondieron todos mientras se iban a empezar a disfrutar su día de diversión

Momoko se ubicó bajo una palmera y se ponía protector solar, Kaoru y Butch dejaron sus cosas tirados cerca de Momoko y se fueron a dibujar una cancha de voleibol y sacaron una red que Butch empaco, luego Kaoru trajo un balón y empezó el partido con Boomer de arbitro y Miyako de espectadora animando a Kaoru… y Brick recogió las cosas de Kaoru y Butch y les deo un poco mas acomodadas cerca de donde acomodaron todo… luego fue y se sentó junto a Momoko y le pidió un poco de bloqueador

-me darias un poco – pregunto

- claro, pero que paso con el tuyo esta mañana no dejabas de gritarle a Butch que traerá el de él que tu no le hibas a prestar como se le quedara jaja – dijo Momoko riéndose al recordar lo ocurrido

- lo se pero luego Boomer me pidió ayuda para arreglar su maleta porque las cosas no el entraban y deje el mio en la cama, luego me puse a hablar de algo privado con Kaoru y pues olvide por completo el bloqueador – dijo Brick con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido, y no noto que Momoko se entristeció un poco al escuchar lo de Kaoru

- te llevas muy bien con Kaoru verdad? – le pregunto algo triste y se entristeció mas al creer que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en el pasillo fue solo algo para pasar el rato…

- es una gran persona, y gran amiga, además que sabe dar bueno consejos... ven déjame ayudarte – dijo Brick al ver como Momoko luchaba tratando de ponerse bloqueador en la espalda… y se sonrojo al ver que tenia un bikini rosado, con los bordes blancos y pequeños corazones por todas partes…

Momoko se sonrojo mucho pero acepto, se arre costó en su tapete y se le erizo la piel al sentir las manos de Brick frotándole el bloqueador…

-olle esta algo tensa… - dijo Brick que también estaba rojo, notando lo tensa que estaba Momoko sin saber que eso era por su tacto… asique como buena gente que es Brick **(sin comentarios XD) **le empezó a dar una masaje que de a poco fue relajando a Momoko…

Entonces Brick al mover un poco del cabello de Momoko para que no se lo llenara de bloqueador, noto que todavía tenia en su blanquecino cuello, la marca que él le había hecho la noche anterior… se puso todo rojito, nuestro rojito favorito y tuvo una brillante idea ya que nadie lo veía…

**NARRA MOMOKO**

_-aaaaaaah Brick debe tener manos mágicas_ – pensé es que ese masaje estaba muuuuuy bueno, sentí que removió un poco de mi cabello y me empezaba a masajear los hombros… y luego…. DIOS COMO ME HACE ESO PUDIERON VERNOS SUS HERMANOS O MIS AMIGAS! – BRICK! – le reproche de inmediato mientras me aleje de él con mi mano en la parte de mi cuello que beso!

**NARRA BRICK**

Mientras le masajeaba los hombros me acerque lentamente hasta esa zona algo roja de su cuello y le di un pequeño y casto beso, jaja la cara que tenia cuando grito mi nombre en forma de reproche estaba toda sonrojada…

-que? Solo me gusta que lo mio este siempre en su lugar… - dijo con una sonrisa picarona… se puso mas roja no se si de nervios o coraje… creo que son 50, 50…

- y si alguien te hubiera visto! – me reclamo… y descoloco con esa pregunta… de todo lo que pensé que me pudo decir pensé que empezaría maldiciendo mi nacimiento y terminaría diciendo como iba a morir…

**NARRO YO**

-tranquila nadie vio – dijo Brick guillándole un ojo – están muy concentrados en ese partido

-yyy… y si alguien desde un satélite en el espacio apunto justamente hacia este lugar y te vio!

- o vamos cuanta posibilidad hay de que eso ocurra! – se quejo Brick haciendo un puchero y con el ambiente ya un poco mas relajado por la burla…

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA NASA**

-_Houston tenemos un amorío… son una ternura_-reporta un astronauta desde el espacio

- o un amorío, o un problema, o que están atacando al presidente, NUNCA PUEDEN LLAMAR PARA SALUDAR! – se quejaba un hombre frente al monitor en el que se veía el astronauta

**VOLVIENDO A LA ISLA**

-jaja si supongo que tienes razón…- dijo Momoko ya mas tranquila – Brick disculpa, lo que ocurrió anoche en el pasillo… yo.. – pero fue interrumpida

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS VAMOS AL AGUA! – gritaba Boomer muy emocionado

- luego hablamos, ven vamos – dijo Brick tendiéndole la mano para que fueran a bañarse con los demás… Momoko algo decepcionada acepto, poniendo su mejor sonrisa

cuando llegaron a donde estaban los otros, quitándose la ropa extra para quedar en traje de baño Brick miro a Butch y Boomer ( Kaoru tenia un traje de baño negro completo, pero toda la espalda estaba descubierta excepto por una línea verde claro que cubría su busto y esa zona de la espalda y Miyako tenia un bikini celeste, con moñitos blancos en los bordes y puntos de color azul )y luego de que les diera un golpe para que dejaran de ver a la celestita y a la verdecita… se miraron, asintieron y se acercaron lentamente a su contraparte, y cuando estaban desprevenidas

-aaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaron las tres cuando las cargaron y las empezaron a llevar al agua pera luego dejarlas caer

- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se reian los rrbz cuando las vieron todas empapadas saliendo a la superficie

- QUE MALOS! – les reclamaron las tres una vez tomaron aire

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se seguían riendo

-Muy bien chicas es hora de la venganza – dijo Momoko mirando a sus amigas y las 3 empezaron a tirarle agua a los chicos

Y así pasaron el rato en su guerra de agua hasta que, se detuvieron un momento para tomar un descanso… Miyako le enseñaba a Boomer a flotar de espaldas, por alguna razón Brick y Kaoru estaban hablando en susurros y algo apartados del resto y Momoko y Butch trataban de que no se les notaran los celos… luego Brick y Kaoru hicieron una carreara de regreso hacia donde estaban sus amigas, en la cual gano Kaoru…

-yyyy de que hablaban – pregunto Butch a Kaoru muerto de celos

-SII de que hablaban – dijo Momoko en el mismo estado de Butch

Kaoru y Brick se miraron sonrieron y se echaron a reir

-NO ES GRACIOSO – gritaron Momoko y Butch

Y solo obtuvieron

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – de respuesta

Y luego PLAT* la cachetada del siglo señoras y señores

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO KAORU! – se quejo Brick por tremenda cachetada que le planto la verdecita

-BRICK! – dijo Momoko ayudándolo a levantarse, del golpe se había caído al agua… y Butch veía todo con una ceja alzada, ahora si que se había perdido de algo

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA! – le grito Kaoru a Brick

-COMO QUE, QUE ME PASA DE QUE! Y NO TE HE HECHO NADA! – le grito Brick de vuelta

-A NOOOOO! ENTONCES QUIEN ME TOCO LA NALGA – le grito a todo pulmón dejando a todos de piedra y luego

PLASH* Butch se tiro sobre Brick y se estaban matando

-BUTCH QUITATE DE ENCIMA YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA!

-COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MIIIII KAORU ASI! – grito Butch a todo pulmón asiendo que Kaoru quedara toda roja, y que Momoko abriera los ojos como platos….

-QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – grito Momoko sin creer lo que escuchaba

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – al escuchar el grito desgarrador que mas que sorpresa sonó a… AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – si sonó mas a eso…

Todos voltearon para encontrar a a Boomer y a Miyako que estaban atrapados en un tentáculo perteneciente a un calamar gigante!

-MIYAKO!- gritaron las chicas

-BOOMER! – gritaron los chicos

Y antes de poder tratar de ir en su rescate otro tentáculo se alzó por donde estaba Kaoru capturándola de un pie

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito –VAJAME MALDITO PULPO SUBDESARROLLADO!

-KAORU ESE LENGUAJE – le grito Miyako desde el otro tentáculo – ESTOY ATRAPADA PERO ESTE SIGUE SIENDO UN INOFENSIVO ANIMALITO!

-TU INOFENSIVO ANIMALITO TIENE HAMBRE Y ME TIENE DE CABEZA, QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA – dijo enojada Kaoru tratando de liberarse

-CHICOS RESISTAN! – grito Momoko mientras corría hacia la orilla con Butch y Brick tratando de esquivar los tentáculos…

-AAAAAA MI PIE SUELTAME – grito Kaoru de dolor ya que el tentáculo le hizo mucha presión

-KAORU ESTAS BIEN?! – grito Brick preocupado

-NO CREO QUE ME ROMPÍ EL TOBILLO! – grito mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de su rostro

-RESISTE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS VAMOS A… - pero antes de que Brick pudiera terminar la frase Butch corrió hacia el agua, subio a un tentáculo y empezó a correr en el tentáculo tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba Kaoru…

-BUTCH VUELVE ES PELIGROSO – grito Brick preocupado

-CALLATE – le grito Butch de vuelta

-Brick! – dijo Momoko – mira esta distraído con Butch tratemos de liberar a Boomer y a Miyako

-… - Brick se lo pensó, luego la miro y asintió… los dos empezaron a correr tratando de llegar hacia donde los azulitos

Mientras que Butch escalaba como podía los tentáculos mientras golpeaba y esquivaba los otros…

Solo pensaba –_resiste Kaoru voy por ti –_

Cuando llego a donde el calamar la sujetaba del pie, empezó a golpear el tentáculo y en un impulso de adrenalina, al ver las lagrimas de Kaoru, le dio tan duro que su puño se enterró en el tentáculo haciendo que del dolor este soltara a Kaoru la cual empezó a caer…

Butch se lanzo, la atrapo en el aire, la abrazo y abrazados ambos cayeron al agua…

Mientras esto ocurría Brick trataba de enredar algunos tentáculos saltando en diversas direcciones mientras el calamar lo seguía… y así Momoko trataba de liberar a sus amigos

Cuando varios tentáculos ya estuvieron amarrados, Brick se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros atrapados y pudieron soltar a Miyako la cual con un clavado cayó al agua. Y después entre jalones sacaron a Boomer, Brick se lastimó el abdomen pero no le dio importancia y cuando se iban a tirar al agua para escapar del calamar Momoko resbalo y fue atrapada por el calamar que empezó a sumergirse huyendo de la costa…

-MOMOKO! – grito Brick mientras empezaba a seguir al calamar

- BRICK – gritaron los azules preocupados ya que sabían que se había lastimado

-Kaoru despierta por favor… – la sacudía Butch mientras trataba de despertarla ya que se había desmayado al caer al agua – Kaoru!

- trata de darle RCP - sugirió Miyako guillándole un ojo, cosa que Butch no noto. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio respiración boca a boca…

Kaoru aun no despertaba asique puso su cabeza para tratar de escuchar sus latos recibiendo como respuesta un puño en la cara y un – PERVERTIDO – por parte de Kaoru, que estaba todo roja y mojada

-TE SALVO LA VIDA Y ASI ME PAGAS! QUIEN TE ENTIENDE MUJER! – grito Butch entre enojado y alegre

Y antes de que Kaoru le respondiera se escucho una explosión, todos voltearon para ver como una estela roja salía del agua…

-BRICK! – gritaron todos impresionados

Después se vio como un calamar con ojitos de x.x salía a la superficie…

Brick llego hasta la orilla flotando con Momoko inconsciente en sus brazos. Y la dejo suavemente en la arena…

-Brick tus poderes – dijo Boomer asombrado, ya que su hermano tenia un nuevo traje ya no era el de siempre (o sea el que tenían cuando aparecieron por primera vez en la serie, sino que ahora tenia ese que tiene el chaleco negro)

-volvieron… ja… justo… ja tiempo – dijo Brick jadeando mientras tomaba aire y tenia una sonrisa

- Momoko esta bien? – pregunto Miyako preocupada

-no se – dijo Brick se acercó a ella - Momoko despierta – le dio suaves palmaditas en el rostro pero nada – Momoko! – empezaba a desesperarse

-trata de darle respiración boca a boca – dijo Kaoru que venia en la espalda de Butch ya que no podía mover el tobillo le dolía mucho

-d-de acuerd-do – dijo Brick inseguro – bien aquí voy – dijo Brick acercándose a Momoko – voy a hacerlo! – volvió a decir Brick – solo tengo que pasar aire de mis pulmones a los de ella – volvió a decir …. – solo es…

-OH POR DIOS BRICK CALLATE Y BESAME! – grito Momoko exasperada tomando a Brick del rostro y uniendo sus labios

- hay al fin – dijo Kaoru – toda la mañana planificando y que todavía no la besara… uff que fastidio – dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a Butch

- de que hablas Kaoru? – le pregunto este

-aaah jajaja no te dije, pero esta mañana Brick nos descubrió… por cierto ¡te dije que era mala idea besarnos frete al baño! – dijo dándole un golpe de reclamo

-QUE?! – preguntaron los azulitos asombrados

-lo que pasa es que Butch y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas – dijo Kaoru sonrojada, hacendó que Butch se sonrojara también – bueno estábamos ya se descubrió jaja

- valla yo imaginaba que se gustaban pero no pensé nunca que salieran a escondidas – dijo Miyako muy feliz por sus amigos

- si pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta – reclamo Butch

- jaaaaa *suspiro* lo que pasa es que Brick nos vio besándonos y después de ayudar a Boomer con su maleta, hablo conmigo y dudo que me hubiera creído si le digo "nooo, no yo bese a Butch lo que pasa es que el universo se desequilibró y justamente me fui a caer en su boca"- dijo sarcástica – asique le explique y entre una cosa y otra me dijo que le gustaba Momoko asique estábamos planeando lograr que se declarara, pero apareció un calamar cuando yo debía retar a Butch a hacer una carreara para dejarlos solos ya que Miyako estaba ayudando a Boomer a flotar

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – dijeron todos sorprendidos

-asique por eso te la pasabas hablando a escondidas con Brick – dijo Butch ya feliz

-claro que si señor celoso, por eso nos estábamos riendo, a ti y a Momoko solo les falto ponerse verdes de los celos que tenían – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Click*

-Aaaaaaah pero que tiernos – dijo Ken al haber tomado la foto justo en el momento del beso

- y que tanto hicieron hoy? – preguntó el profesor que había llegado con Ken

Todos se miraron y respondieron

-naaaadaaaaaaaaaa

- bueno jajaja y hay alguna novedad? – volvió a preguntar el profesor y es que ver a Kaoru en la espalda de Butch dándole un beso en ves de estar estrangulándolo no se ve todos los días

- pues si – dijo Miyako – creo que Brick y Momoko se volvieron pareja y Kaoru y Butch estaban saliendo a escondidas, mmmm a y Brick recupero sus poderes. A por cierto que dicen s hacemos una fogata y comemos calamar?

- suena bien – dijo Ken – y de paso nos cuenta Brick como volvieron sus poderes

**Después de hacer la fogata y obliga a Kaoru que se quedara quiera hasta que le sanaran el pie**

-pues lo que paso fue que- empezó a relatar Brick- me sumergí tratando de alcanzar al calamar que cada vez se alejaba más…

**Flash back**

_-maldición a este paso nunca lo alcanzaré- pensaba Brick mientras veía como el calamar se alejaba con su amada…_

_- si solo tuviera mis poderes! Maldita explosión! Si en aquel momento no hubiéramos bajado! – se quejaba una y otra vez…. Se preocupo a notar que Momoko había soltado el aire por lo que se estaba ahogando – RESISTE MOMOKO VOY POR TI!... necesito mis poderes, si no nunca la podre salvar… necesito ser hard Brick, vamos Brick concéntrate, concéntrate! – pronto Brick sintió que algo nacía desde su interior e incluso estando bajo el agua grito – HARD BRICK! _

**Fin del flash back**

-Después de eso solo vencí al calamar y salí del agua, con este grandioso traje y el resto es historia – dijo Brick – además cuando libere a Boomer me lastime y miren – dijo levantando un poco su camisa – cuando cargue a Momoko me cure de inmediato, es como si al tocarla ella me sano de inmediato…

-interesante – dijo el profesor – Momoko trata de transformarte – pidió

-pero no tengo mi cinturón- dijo Momoko

-no importa solo trata

-okidoy – dijo Momoko – HYPER BLOOSOM – y su transformación surgió, tenia su yo-yo de siempre y su moño, pero su traje cambio ahora era una camisa estraple que tenia una rosa en su lado izquierdo, también tenia un cinturón que terminaba en un moñito y tenia una falda con pliegues de color rojo y sus zapatos eran bailarinas negras con una roza cada una en su parte delantera

-WAAAAAAAOOOOOOO – fue la respuesta general

- Momoko según lo que contó Brick parece que tu lo curaste, asique intenta curar a Kaoru – pidió el profesor. Butch coloco a Kaoru en la arena y se arrodillo junto a ella. Momoko puso su mano sobre la herida, se concentro mucho y pronto sintió la energía surgir dentro de ella, esa energía solo la pudo describir como "vida" se sentía viva la energía y pronto vio que Kaoru comenzaba a mover el pie

- creo que ya – dijo alejándose, Kaoru se puso de pie y alzo el pulgar en señal de que estaba perfecta

- chicos los calamares están listos – dijo Miyako que había estado cocinando junto con Boomer. Y cada uno traía un plato con muchos calamares cocinados

El profesor cogió uno de la bandeja de Boomer y empezó a comerlo…

Boomer le ofreció calamares a Kaoru y Butch y Kaoru se negó

-por que no quieres Kaoru? – pregunto Butch

-elemental mi querido Butch – dijo Kaoru – el profesor comió un calamar del plato de Boomer y paso de color piel a pálido, de pálido a rojo, de rojo a morado y ahora se esta poniendo azul…

-PROFESOR! – gritaron Brick y Momoko yendo a ayudarlo… Brick lo abrazo por atrás, puso sus manos en forma de puños y empezó a hacer presión hasta que e calamar salió

- Butch yo que tu no como eso – le dijo Kaoru al nombrado que tenia un calamar del plato de Boomer en su mano

-ouhh – lo soltó Butch con miedo

**Despues de comer los calamares de Miyako y volver a la playa de la cual partieron subieron al auto y se fueron a casa**

-_se nota que están hechos los unos para los otros_ – pensó el profesor al verlos por el retrovisor…

Esta vez Brick estaba dormido en las piernas de Momoko y ella le sobaba el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. Butch se durmió abrazando a Kaoru y Miyako se durmió en el hombro de Boomer mientras que este veía por la ventana del auto… y Ken dormía con poochi en sus brazos ya que este también volvió a ser el mismo….

**Cuando llegaron a la casa**

-chicos llegamos – anuncio el profesor. Los rrbz que si se levantaron como pudieron cargaron a sus contrapartes y les empezaron a llevar por la mansión, mientras que el profesor llevaba a Ken a su habitación…

Los chicos dejaron suavemente a las chicas en sus camas, Butch beso a Kaoru en los labios y se acurruco junto a ella luego le susurro al oído –descansa gatita- para quedarse dormido, ya no le importaba, si ya sabían que estaba saliendo con Kaoru disfrutaría a su verdecita sin tener que estarse escondiendo.

Brick dejo a Momoko en su cama le beso la frente, luego sus labios y finalmente beso su mano mientras le susurraba – dulces sueños princesa mía- para luego subir a su cama

Y Boomer acomodo a Miyako en su lado de la cama, le hubiera encantado quitar la sabana que los separaba, pero sabía que Miyako todavía necesitaba tiempo asique le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y susurro – descansa Miyako…

**Y bien que les parecio me esforcé mucho **_**siiii deberían de verle las ojeras que tiene por estar escribiendo esto… **_**pero eso no importa ya subi que era lo importante asique ahora lo siguiente importate **

**ME DEJAN REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	19. problemas con cupido

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**LO SE, LO SE NO ME ODIEN T.T no podría vivir con eso… tengo mis razones para desaparecer pera nada que pueda explicar. Solo espero su perdón y nada más… bueno unos agradecimientos y la historia**

**caramelitobakugan92: **_te entiendo la escuela no me deja hacer nada tampoco. Que bien que te gusto y gracias por tu dedicación :D_

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **_que bien que te guste y si me tarde de nuevo lo lamento… espero que este también sea de tu agrado X3_

**Blossom Hyuga: **_bloos, star saben que las adoramos y sé que me han seguido el fic desde el inicio de verdad que lamento la demora espero les guste ;)_

**Kuroda117 y Dickory5: **_les debo más de lo que podría expresar en palabras, MIL Y UNA GRACIAS por la ayuda con mi tarea me ayudaron uff muchísimo el capítulo va para ustedes os adoro un mundo de verdad que no tengo forma de agradecerles. En lo que necesiten no duden en preguntarme!_

**Roxi Gonzales: **_niña que bien que ya estés mejor el capítulo también va para ti. Gracias a Dios que estas mejor :3_

**Daliachicacereal**_ jajajaja te debo de ser sincera, yo pensaba abandonar la página, y cuando entre en mi msn y leí tu review, DIOS jajajajaja no sabía ni cómo reaccionar si reír, o llorar de verdad me alegra que mi historia sea una de las que te hiso suscribirte a la página, si esta historia va a continuar será por ti asique espero que lo disfrutes que el capítulo también va para ti._

**ADVERTENCIAS: FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS! FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS EVERYWHERE!**

**NOTA: realmente este capitulo lo empecé a escribir en enero, ya que me inspire el 14, fue cierta personita la que me permitio inspirarme pero bueno, no todo sale siempre como uno lo desea, asique, no los hago esperar**

**:3**

**Problemas con CUPIDO?!**

-ufff estoy muerta – dijo Momoko cansada de haberse vuelto a mudar en menos de una semana. **(Recordemos que ambas casas sufrieron explosiones… y no necesariamente las provoco una fuga de gas XD)**

- si yo también – se quejó Miyako – pero estoy feliz, ahora las tres compartimos un solo cuarto – dijo dando saltitos de felicidad.

- habla por ti, a mí me gustaba tener mi habitación para mi sola – se quejó Kaoru dejándose caer en un sofá individual que tenían para el cuarto – podía hacer todo el ruido que quería y dormir hasta la hora que quisiera – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos

- awwwwwwwww – dijeron sus amigas mientras le pellizcaban las mejillas

- no me molesteeeeeeen – dijo riendo y arrojándole almohadas a sus amigas…

**EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS**

-_jajajajajajajajajaja-_

- parece que las chicas se están divirtiendo – dijo Boomer al escuchar las risas provenientes del cuarto contiguo

- mmmmm deben de haberse tomado un descanso, no creo que ya hayan terminado de ordenarlo todo tan pronto… - dijo Brick colocando unos posters en la pared.

- y porque nosotros no podemos tomarnos un descanso – dijo Butch tirado sobre su cama que era lo único que había puesto, pues todas sus cosas seguían en sus cajas

- sabes que eres el menos indicado para pedir un descanso? – dijo Brick – desde que llegamos solo pusiste el colcho sobre tu cama y te tiraste en el no has hecho nada más!

-OYE NO ES CIERTO! subí una caja hasta el cuarto – se defendió Butch

- claro y yo subí el resto de tus cosas! – se quejó Boomer

- sorry Boomer pero eres taaaaan engañable que es imposible evitarlo! – dijo Butch con una gran sonrisa en la que se veían todos sus dientes

- Briiiick, Butch me está molestando – dijo Boomer con cascadas en sus ojos

- ya no peleen y terminen de… ¡WAAAH! – dijo Brick al recibir un almohadazo en la cara

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se reían Boomer y Butch

- BUTCH NO ES GRACIOSO! – dijo Brick con una enorme venita en la frente

- ¿qué? – dijo Butch – pensé que fue Boomer – dijo señalándolo

-¿qué?! – dijo Boomer – yo no fui! Pensé que fue Butch – dijo señalándose

- si no fuiste tu – señalando a Butch, que seguía señalando a Boomer – y tampoco tu – señalando a Boomer, que se encontraba señalándose a si mismo – ¿entonces quién fue? – dijo molesto y con los brazos cruzados

-NOSOTRAS! – gritaron las chicas antes de caerles encima y empezar a darles almohadazos

- CHICOS DEFIENDANCEEEE - grito Brick entre risas. Y así los chicos pasaron su mañana, olvidando por completo el hecho de que tenían que desempacar sus cosas, y divirtiéndose con golpes de almohadas, cosquillas y plumas por doquier

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL CIELO?**

Un gordo señor con ojos verdes, barba de unos cuantos días y calvo, con mini alitas y aureola, en pañales y un martillo el cual tenía como cabeza un enorme corazón rojo. Hablaba con un bebe rubio de ojos azules, que también tenía alas y un pañal, pero este poseía un arco y varias flechas. Ambos estaban sobre las nubes conversando… no tan amenamente…

-ESTOY ARTOOOOOO! – gritaba el bebe

- NO ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA! – gritaba de vuelta el hombre gordo

- es que no es justo! – dijo el bebe sacando un cigarrillo **(recuerden gente hermosa que lee esto y los que no lo leen también, si fuman están un pie más cerca de la tumba)** y empezando a fumarlo. **(Claro que él es inmortal asique no le hace)**

- y quien dice que la vida es justa – le respondía el gordo – tú crees que me gusta ser un cuarentón, con pañal que golpea a la gente en la cabeza cuando son demasiado tercos como para admitir que les gusta alguien? – se quejaba **(cuidado y no los golpeo a uno de ustedes, a mi si me dio y bien duro XD *-*) **

- y tú que crees? Que yo me la paso bomba así! – decía molesto el bebe señalándose la ropa – todo el mundo piensa "hay si ojala que cupido me dé pronto" o "ojala fulano o fulana quede flechado conmigo" no sé qué se fuman pero ellos piensan que hago milagros o qué? Puedo darles un amor pasajero ¡pero en el corazón no se manda! ¡La gente no entiende eso!... Tu trabajo es mejor. Por lo menos contigo se dan cuenta de quien les gusta en verdad. Y de paso te diviertes con ese martillo… Yo no tengo ni suerte, con el amor T.T

- solo dices eso porque vas en tu tercer divorcio, ¡vamos! el amor también te llegara cupido. Tienes toda la eternidad para averiguarlo. Jajaja

- no es gracioso. JUM!

- ves eso te pasa por ser un amargado, puedes ser todo lo lindo que quieras, pero tu sabias lo que pasaría si el efecto de las flechas se acaba, o ellas besaban a su verdadero amor. Era obvio que te iban a dejar apenas eso pasara. Cupido, deja de ver el físico, claro que el primer paso es que la persona te guste y todo eso, pero… si no conoces su corazón y no aprendes a aceptar los defectos y virtudes de las personas pues… la tienes dura amigo.

- su supongo que tienes razón…

-si…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-ESTOY ABURRIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- cupido deja los gritos que me vas a dar jaqueca!

-… oye

- … ahora qué?

- te quieres des-aburrir – dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada

- cupido, NI LO PIENCES – dijo levantándose de su nube mientras se iba volando

- jummm – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero – y ahora a dónde vas?

- voy por algo para la cabeza, me está empezando a doler. CONTROLA TUS IMPULSOS DE MALDAD EN LO QUE VUELVO!

- si…

En eso cupido mira hacia abajo

-bueno, él dijo que controlara el impulso de maldad… pero si accidentalmente tiro unas cuantas flechas… - agarra unas cuantas flechas, y las deja caer hacia abajo – ups… bueno después de todo soy un bebe :D hago desastres y todo el mundo cree que es por accidente – **así es gente ya descubrieron que lo que hacen los bebes que hay en las casas, ES TODO A CONCIENCIA, CUPIDO NOS ACABA DE MOSTRAR LA REALIDAD! ASIQUE VIGILEN A ESOS MONSTRUITOS CON MUCHO CUIDADO! QUE AHORA QUE SABEN LA VERDAD ELLOS TRATARAN DE DESHACERSE DE USTEDES! MIRA CUIDADO QUE HAY UNO DETRÁS DE TIIIIII! XD ok, ok, ya volvemos a la historia Xb**

-volví – dijo el gordo

- ya estas mejor – dijo cupido con su cara de santito, hasta la aureola le brillaba más y todo XD

- ¿qué hiciste? – dijo el gordo viéndolo acusadora y desconfiadamente

- yooooooo? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – solo soy un inofensivo bebe como puedes pensar algo así de miiii – dijo llorando como magdalena, mientras el gordo lo seguía viendo con su acusadora mirada acusadora…

**VOLVIENDO CON LOS CHICOS**

Estaban todos tirados en el piso, muy cansados, ¿quién no después de semejante lucha?

-eso fue divertido – dijo Momoko

-siiiii – concordaron los demás con ella

- quiero un helado… - dijo Brick

-YO TAMBIEN! – dijeron todos muy contentos.

Cada quien se fue por lo que necesitaba y en cinco minutos estaban todos reunidos en la puerta listos para salir.

-PROFESOR VOLVEMOS EN MEDIA HORA! – gritaron todos antes de salir

-que espereeeeeeen! – grito el profesor, pero ya era tarde se habían ido – yo también quiero helado T.T

**EN LA HELADERIA**

Brick y Momoko se comían cada uno un Super Banana Split con todo, Kaoru comía una sorpresa de pistacho, Butch un especial de limón, Boomer se comía uno de brownie y Miyako se tomaba una malteada de moras con helado de vainilla.

Todo era felicidad, hasta que por alguna extraña razón los chicos se pusieron a discutir acerca de quien comía mas helado, si Brick o Momoko lo que trajo como consecuencia que la heladería se quedara sin helado, y casi en la quiebra, asique el dueño les dijo

-les dejo todo lo que comieron gratis – decía el hombre de rodillas –PERO NO VUELBAN NUNCA MAS – dijo el pobre heladero llorando, para luego echarlos del lugar a escobazos cuando Butch se negó a irse.

- eso fue divertido – dijo Kaoru aguantándose la risa

-claro, dilo tú que no te dio un escobazo en la cabeza – se quejaba Boomer sobándose el chichón que le salió a causa del golpe – Butch no podías ser buen hermano por una vez y recibir tú el escobazo

- no es mi culpa que seas tan lento! – dijo el nombrado sacándole la lengua

- quieres apostar – dijo Boomer enojado podía ser el más tierno de los tres pero que nadie pusiera en duda su velocidad

- cuando quieras – dijo Butch que nunca diría que no ante un reto

- chicos no creo que deban de…. – pero Miyako fue ignorada olímpicamente. Los chicos ya estaban en posición de carrera y transformados con Kaoru a punto de anunciar la salida y Brick en alguna parte de la ciudad listo para recibir al ganador **(valla sí que son rápidos para organizar eventos) **y claro la gente al ver a dos RRBZ con una PPGZ se empezaron a aglomerar con letreros y todo **(ellos también son rápidos XD) **apoyando al RRBZ que más les gustaba. También estaban el alcalde y la señorita Bellom viendo todo el espectáculo desde sus asientos VIP junto con el profesor y Ken que llegaron cuando se enteraron del alboroto. Aunque la señorita Bellom mas bien le rogaba al alcalde que detuviera esa locura.

- awwww lástima que Brick no participa – dijo Momoko triste – sería su porrista personal - dijo imaginándose la carrera

_**IMAGINACION DE MOMOKO**_

_Se ve a los RRBZ corriendo por la calle, a todo lo que dan, Butch a la cabeza seguido muy de cerca por Boomer y de último Brick, que cae al piso por estar cansado_

_Y de la nada se alza una tarima en la que esta Momoko vestida de porrista con un megáfono gritando – BRICK NO TE RINDAS!_

_-MOMOKO! NO PUEDO MAS! – dice con lágrimas en los ojos – YO…. HE PERDIDO…_

_- NO BRICK ESTO NO HA ACABADO, Y SE QUE TU PUEDES! YO CREO EN TI! – dice también derramando lágrimas. Y de la nada Brick se para y empieza a correr tan rápido que pasa a Boomer y a Butch. Y se ve como Brick cruza en cámara lenta la meta mientras que los otros gritan –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (con un tono super grave y en cámara lenta XD)_

_Después vemos a Brick cargando a Momoko y dándole vueltas en el aire, mientras ella grita – lo lograste!_

_-lo hice amor mío! Y todo gracias a ti! – dice besándola – tú, me diste las fuerzas necesarias para seguir!_

_Luego se arrodilla, saca una cajita en la que hay un anillo – Momoko te casarías conmigo, tendríamos muchos hijos y nos mudaríamos a Dulcelandia, la cual si es real_

_**SALIENDO DE LA IMAGINACION DE MOMOKO**_

-Momoko, Momoko?! MOMOKO! – la sacudía Miyako cansada de que la ignoraran

- si Brick acepto – decía esta con corazones en los ojos y con miles de corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Miyako solo se golpeó en la frente sin saber que decir.

-COMIENCEN – grito Buttercup haciendo que sus amigas prestaran atención a la carrera.

Iban muy parejos pero se notaba que Boomer no estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo como Butch.

-que paso? Ya te cansaste – dijo Boomer burlándose de su hermano

-cállate! – amenazo este tratando de pasar a Boomer

-bueno… no vemos en la meta – dijo para acelerar dejando a Butch atrás que trataba de alcanzarlo pero no podía

Obviamente la carrera la gano Boomer y todo el mundo lo estaba felicitando.

-oigan que es eso! – dijo una chica que no importa quién es señalando hacia el cielo, llamémosla: _"chica sin importancia del principio"_

- es un pájaro! – dijo alguien… que tampoco nos importa quién es

- es un avión! – dijo otro chico que… tiene menos importancia que el anterior

- CONSIGANSE UN OCULISTA! – dijo la chica sin importancia del principio – son flechas!

La gente empezó a correr por todos lados. Momoko y Miyako se transformaron y empezaron a sacar a la gente del lugar. Los RRBZ trataron de ayudar, pero la gente huía despavorida de ellos, asique los empezaron a asustar para que salieran de ese lugar. **(No se les ocurrió tratar de atrapar las flechas en vez de sacar solo a la gente? -_-U **_**tu eres la que escribe el fic no hagas como son solo ellos los que no piensan ¬¬ **_**CALLATE JULIETA!) **

Bueno las flechas cayeron sobre la ciudad por suerte no eran muchas. Una le callo a Brick, otra a Ken, otra a Miyako, otra a Butch, otra le callo a Bell que casualmente estaba por ahí con un bote de pegamento, y la última flecha salió disparada hacia otra parte de la ciudad.

Todos aquellos a los que les callo una flecha quedaron inconscientes. El profesor cargando a un inconsciente Ken, se juntó con los demás. Y llegando hacia donde estaban lo primero que vieron fue a Momoko, llorando a mares sacudiendo al pobre de Brick diciéndole –BRICK DESPIERTA AUN NO ME PIDES MATRIMOIO - A Kaoru cacheteando a un inconsciente Butch gritando –DESPIERTA INUTIL – y a un Boomer cargando una inconsciente Miyako mientras decía – por favor, que alguien nos ayude…

-Súbanlos a la camioneta, veremos que les pasó en el laboratorio – dijo el profesor

- profesor, ¿no debería de quitarle la flecha a Ken? – dijo Kaoru

- ¿qué flecha? – dijo el profesor

- la misma flecha que tenían clavados Brick, Butch y Miyako – dijo Momoko

- waaa! No lo había notado jajaja – dijo el profesor. Y a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza

**EN EL LABORATORIO**

Todos los inconscientes estaban en camillas, mientras el profesor los analizaba. El alcalde, la srta. Bellom, Boomer, Kaoru, Momoko y Poochi observaban todo muy preocupados.

-mmmmm – escucharon. Todos voltearon para descubrir a Butch, empezando a despertar.

- Butch? – Pregunto Kaoru acercándose - ¿estás bien?

- mmmm, Kaoru? – pregunto Butch con los ojos cerrados, y tapándose con su mano ya que al intentar abrirlos le molesto la claridad – si creo que estoy bien… ¿Cómo está mi bello rostro?

- pues yo te veo tan idiota como siempre – dijo Kaoru burlándose – asique supongo que estas bien

- ja ja ja… muy graciosa – le respondió Butch sarcástico – pásame un espejo

- toma – dijo Miyako pasándole su espejo de bolsillo

Butch abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue…

-OMG, ESTA ES LA COSA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO! – Exclamó casi besando al espejo – AMOR MIO DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA MI VIDAAAA – dijo ahora si besando al espejo a abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- si él está bien – dijo Kaoru

- Butch, me regresas mi espejo, por favor – pidió Miyako amablemente

-NUNCA!, malvada – dijo, su mirada parecía que tiraba rayos – ¿Por qué intentas separarme del amor de mi vida? – dijo abrazando protectoramente al espejo…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno se los dejo hasta aquí, entre miércoles, jueves y viernes subo la conti…**

**Espero les haya gustado, y aunque sé que no lo merezco me dejan un review? También se aceptan críticas, y tomatazos**

**(Las críticas, solo se aceptan las constructivas y los regaños. NADA de insultos. Gracias y buenas noches… o días, o madrugadas o la hora en que lean esto)**


End file.
